Winter Heat
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: A freak snowstorm has all the students of Beacon stranded on campus. But when you take a boarding school, and cancel all classes you can bet they'll find ways to turn up the heat. SMUT FIC! Contains Futa, Neko, BDSM, and various other kinks. LEMONS! Joint fic with author "Outlaw Team".
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am just telling you now this is a Smut fic, you'll find almost nothing but porn past this point. Don't like? Stop reading, you've been warned.**

 **That being said there is a storyline, but it takes a back seat to the lemons. That is all we have for news, now for this first chapter we have one big present to all the White Rose shippers!**

 **(Weiss-X-Ruby, includes: Futa, Happy Sex, Cumshot)**

* * *

"Meteorologists predict at least eight feet of snow to stick to Vale streets within the coming week. Residents are advised to stock on supplies now because as the temperature plummets we're unsure exactly when it will be safe to step outside again."

Weiss Schnee sighs as she shuts down the video on the computer in front of her, and leans forward on her elbows. That news broadcast had been sent out two days ago so classes were canceled in advance. Most of the students have gone home to make sure their families are well prepared for the oncoming winter storm. Collecting her bag she heads out of the library, brushing out the skirt of her school uniform as she muses to herself."A winter storm of this magnitude at sea level... No wonder people are in such a panic. If Atlas wasn't used to this kind of weather I'd be a bit more worried too."

Though she does worry about her family back in Atlas, despite their history. If things are this bad here then who knows how bad things could be back there. She's pulled out of her thoughts though when almost literally she bumps into Blake.

"Oh, hey Weiss," Blake says, apparently she had been equally lost in thought.

"Good afternoon," Weiss replies with a tilt of her head. "Is... Everything alright?" And is it her imagination, or does that question make her blush a little?

Blake rubs the back of her neck, "Well... I'm missing a book from my collection... Yang says she didn't touch it so..."

Weiss nods slowly, "I see... Well I didn't take it. If I see Ruby I'll ask her."

"Thanks," Blake says with a small smile, and then both girls continue on their way.

"Run! Make a break for it!" Yang charges down the hallway, she trips and slides a few inches on her face.

Ruby slowly walks after Yang. "...all I asked was if you wanted to do some reading..."

"You will not drag me back into the text books! I will not allow it!"

Weiss watches the scene with a sweat drop going down the side of her head. "…Um..."

Yang gets up and hides behind Weiss, the fact that she was hiding behind a much smaller girl was a good sign she wasn't thinking properly.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose as she walks towards Ruby, "Excuse me Ruby, but I just ran into Blake. It seems she's missing a certain book from her collection…?" She puts her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

"U-um... I wouldn't know where that would be!" Ruby answers cheerfully.

Yang points accusingly at Ruby. "Evil..."

Weiss turns on Yang with an annoyed look. "Look, why don't you go bother someone else? See if you can bug Ren to snapping faster than Nora or something!"

Yang laughs and puts her hands on her sides. "If I did that, who would bother you, princess?"

Ruby raises her hand slowly.

Yang points at Ruby's raised hand. "Thank you for volunteering, sis!"

"I didn't mean-!"

"Yang beat it or else you'll wake up tomorrow morning frozen to your bunk," Weiss suddenly snarls in irritation, the look she gives Yang would turn the taller blond to fine red mist if looks could kill.

"You could try, but you'd fail!" Yang leaves them alone anyway.

Ruby opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Weiss sighs, and leans back against the wall as she rubs her face into her hands. She's been in a bad mood all day since... She steers her mind away from that train of thought as she turns to Ruby, "I'm sorry... What were you trying to say?"

"Well...I was going to have Yang explain a book to me, not really study. But..." Ruby laughs nervously. "Guess I'm on my own now!"

Weiss frowns in confusion. Ruby wants advice on something she read, and she goes to Yang... Yang of all people, rather than Blake, or Weiss, both of which are obviously more studious than Yang will ever be. Weiss can't help feeling equally offended, and curious about this.

"What is it you wanted to know? Maybe I can help," she offers, trying to regain her civility.

"U-um-!" Ruby sputters as she tries to think of an answer. "It's...a sister thing?" She answers, hoping for the incredibly small chance that Weiss would not push any further. She wasn't betting on her luck in any form at this point.

Weiss furrows her eyebrows, and then her eyes go wide with a sudden realization. "Um...Ruby... Has anyone ever given you... The Talk...?"

Ruby tilts her head in confusion. "The what? I was just going to ask Yang about this book because I have no idea what's happening in it." She holds up Blake's missing book of hardcore smut. Her eyes narrow when she realizes she spilled her beans. "Crap."

Weiss walks past her, and then grabs Ruby by the hood as she starts dragging her back towards their bedroom. If someone is going to teach this girl about the birds, and the bees of life it is not going to be someone as immature as Yang. And so being the ever-responsible team member of Team RWBY she elects to take the responsibility upon herself.

"Weiss? Am I in trouble?" Ruby asks innocently.

Weiss says nothing as she takes Ruby to the bedroom, and locks the door behind them. The curtains are draw, the window closed, and she sets Ruby on the floor between the two amateurishly built bunk beds as she takes a seat on her own bed. Weiss then takes a moment to brush a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind an ear as she asks, "Now... What are your questions?" She gives Ruby a patiently expectant look as she folds her hands in her lap.

Ruby just sits awkwardly where she was left. "Um..." She slides Blake's book to Weiss. "Chapter two..."

Weiss picks it up, and reads it carefully...

"Between putting the bigger thing in the smaller thing and all the vocalization, there is not a thing there that makes any sense to me." Ruby adds.

It makes all too much sense to Weiss, and she's grateful to whoever invented sports tape so that her body reacts without giving away her... secret...

"Um... O-okay Ruby... First what you need to realize is that this story is fiction, entertainment for... A particularly mature audience," Weiss says as her cheeks turn pink.

"But I'm mature!" Ruby huffs in annoyance. "I don't need help to grow up! I drink milk!"

That brings an unbidden mental image to Weiss' imagination involving something else Ruby could be drinking... Consisting less of calcium, and more of protein. She quickly coughs into a fist, and wonders just what is wrong with her. A slight throb on her hips tells her just what, and she's starting to think this was a bad idea... But in for a penny, in for a dollar as the saying goes.

"To properly explain this," Weiss continues. "One much first learn the answer to a question every kid asks their parents at some point... Where do babies come from?"

"...Yang told me a man named 'Chuck Norris' vomits them out and places them under the kitchen sink." Ruby tilts her head curiously. "Was she lying?"

Weiss facepalms, "…She was probably joking, or dodging the question. No, that's not how babies are born... You know what it means for a woman to be pregnant right?"

"Yang tells me it's the sign that Chuck is preparing to vomit up a mother's new baby, but by this point, I'm pretty sure none of that information is salvageable." Ruby taps her chin as she thinks.

"No Ruby, Chuck Norris has nothing to do with it," Weiss groans. "You see... When a man, and a woman do something called "Sex" then it puts the seed for a baby inside a woman's womb. Then over the course of nine months the baby grows in her lower belly, and she gives birth... Hold on a second."

She walks over to a shelf of textbooks, and pulls out a biology one. A quick scan of the index shows her the pages she wants, and she flips to them. Nodding she sits on the bed, and pats the mattress next to her. "Alright, c'mere Ruby."

Ruby speeds over to Weiss's side. "Oh thank god... I knew Yang was just being stupid in some way..."

The pages show a detailed colored diagram of the anatomy of the reproductive system. Weiss takes a few minutes to point to the relevant organs, and explain how they function in the process.

"So in short a baby isn't born until a man puts helis sperm inside a woman through sex," Weiss says with a nod. "Even then there's a chance it won't happen, fertilization is a bit random that way."

"So this is-?" Ruby holds up Blake's book and stares at it for a few moments. "Eep!" She drops the book with a shiver.

"Fiction," Weiss says as she recovers the book to check it for damage. "You see people want to read about this stuff because sex is actually quite pleasurable. Perhaps the most intense pleasure you're ever likely to feel." As she talks she puts away the text book, and slips Blake's book under the Faunus' pillow where she's likely to find it.

"...then why would Yang give me a half-assed piece of garbage instead of explaining properly?" Ruby asks, not knowing the obvious fact that Yang simply wanted her to keep looking innocent.

"Probaly the big sister in her trying to protect your innocence," Weiss says. "You see... A lot of jerks, like Cardin maybe, would take advantage of a girl for sex. Like I said, it's the most pleasurable thing you're likely to experience, and so some people don't care how they get their pleasure out of it even if it feels terrible to other people... This is commonly called Rape by the way."

"...can you do it to me?" Ruby asks, too innocent to know just what she was asking.

Weiss trips, and falls flat on her face. Her own fault for wearing heels. She looks up at Ruby in shock, "Wh-WHAT?!"

"Well you said it was pleasurable, and I'm still curious so..." Ruby still looks as innocent and adorable as ever, the very idea of what she was asking apparently not in her own head.

Oh no, if Ruby goes around looking for sex because of this Yang is going to throttle the both of them!

And it's not that Weiss doesn't want to... she really, really does... But if he tries, and gets carried away not only will her secret be exposed, but Yang will not only throttle, but crucify Weiss as well. What should she do?!

"Ruby... Sex is something very private, and personal. Most people don't even do it until after they're married." A lie, Weiss is willing to bet most the students here are having premarital sex with classes canceled, but she has to salvage this. "And... Well... The first time hurts I hear... Quite a bit... And I'm not sure I'm the best person to be your first… A girl's first time is her most precious gift, and should only be given to someone they sincerely love..."

"B-but... What if...I...do have something for you, Weiss?" Ruby blushes and looks down at her lap nervously.

Weiss is frozen in place at those words. "…What...?"

"I-I... Well I..." Ruby speeds over to Weiss and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hehe~?"

Weiss stumbles back with a heavy blush, and leans on the wall with a look of surprise. Carefully she touches the spot where Ruby had kissed her, thinking about actually considering this now... Ruby is inexperienced enough she might just accept how Weiss is despite her... condition... so... It could be worth a shot.

With a gulp she says, "Ruby... Please sit down... there... There's something I need to tell you..."

Ruby sits back down on Weiss's bed. "...am I in trouble?"

"You will be if you ever tell a soul about this," Weiss says seriously.

"Lips are sealed!" Ruby responds immediately.

Weiss sighs, "…I...I'm not like most girls. I'm what's called a hermaphrodite... Meaning I was born with both sets of sex organs." She tries to gauge the expression on Ruby's face, but keeps glancing away out of embarrassment.

"So you have both the big thing and the little thing?" Ruby asks, still referring to the same phrasing she used before.

Weiss facepalms, "…Basically yes...It's a little more complicated... I do have "jewels" as men like to call them, but they're internal right by my ovaries... And you're okay with this...?"

Ruby shrugs. "Am I supposed to not be ok with it?"

Weiss rubs her neck, "Well… It... It's not that common... And it does come with some issues..."

"...I don't see why it would." Ruby eyes Weiss curiously. "...you wanna show me?" She was just as oblivious as she was with every previous question.

Weiss folds her hands over her crotch with a blush, "Just... I will, okay? Just hear me out..."

"What is there left to hear?" Ruby lays down on Weiss's bed lazily.

"Well for one thing I can't get pregnant," Weiss says bitterly. "I have the hormones of a man, and a woman pumping in me so my ovaries are pretty much dead... Man parts work fine though so if I wanted I could probably be a... father..."

"And how is that important? To me you're just Weiss! The prettiest girl on Remnant!" Ruby doesn't move from her place on Weiss's bed.

Weiss walks over to the bed with a frown as she puts her hands on Ruby's shoulders, "Do you have any idea what getting pregnant could do to your chances of becoming a Huntress? You wouldn't be able to train, or go on missions. You might have to drop out of Beacon entirely!"

"...well, we can just be...careful with it?" Ruby suggests, still not quite understanding the situation.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose, "…You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope!" Ruby chirps.

Weiss sighs as she steps back, "Alright... Just warning you though... It doesn't take a lot to turn me on with the hormones of both genders... and... It's very hard to control myself."

Not to mention she hasn't even touched herself in over a month. Nonetheless she reaches under her skirt, and pulls down her panties, stepping out of them. They look a bit fancy with all the lace of light blue with white for the base coloring. And rather than the behind-covering layer of your typical underwear is the fabric strip of a thong.

Finally she reaches under her skirt again, unwinding the sports tape from around her hips to release her member. Now freed it makes a noticeable tent in the front of her skirt. Gulping she grips the front of her skirt. "…Last chance... Are you sure about this?"

Ruby nods. "I've seen a lot in my life, Weiss! You won't be able to surprise me let alone make me back down!"

Weiss carefully steps over to the bed them, and shamefully lifts the front of her skirt. Underneath her cock stand proud at a full seven inches, and almost two inches thick. It bobs slightly with every hard beat of her heart.

Ruby sputters as she tries to come up with words. She slowly extends her finger towards Weiss's extension.

Weiss very much wants to pull away but she forces herself to hold still as she watches her.

Ruby pokes Weiss's tip curiously. "...what was supposed to be bad about this?"

Weiss jerks a bit with a slight whimper, "C-careful that's sensitive!"

Ruby removes her hood and tosses it up onto her own bunk. "So does it react when I do this?" She starts to remove her top.

Weiss watches her, her member starting to get a bit stiffer as she watches.

Ruby wasn't even wearing a bra under her top. She drops her top next to her, her small yet perky breasts now fully exposed.

Weiss rubs her thighs together at the sight as she can feel a bit of moisture gathering. "…Ruby... I want you to strip the rest of the way own please... And lay down for me..."

Ruby slides down her skirt and her stockings, leaving her wearing only a pair of childish beowolf design panties. "O-ok..." She lays down and starts to slowly pull down her panties.

Weiss undoes her school uniform, letting the jacket drop to the floor. As she unbuttons her shirt she reveals a bra that matches her panties with the light blue lace on white. Then once she's topless she undoes her skirt, crawling onto the bed wearing only her socks, and a smile. Then brushing a lock of hair out of Ruby's face she leans in, kissing her softly on the lips.

Ruby squeaks in surprise from the kiss, already being awkward. Weiss stays right where she is, eyes closed as she moves her lips against Ruby's slowly. Ruby starts to return the kiss, albeit a lot more clumsily.

"Relax," Weiss mumbles as her lips travel to Ruby's neck, kissing her jugular softly.

"N-not really the easiest thing..." Ruby shivers as she tries to identify every feeling that was going through her at the moment.

Weiss gently gropes one of Ruby's breasts, blowing a puff of air against her neck while her cock presses into her hip.

"Eep!" Ruby squirms awkwardly, trying to figure out what she herself was supposed to be doing. "U-um...what should I be doing?" She finally asks.

"What feels right," Weiss whispers, trailing kisses down to her chest. "Or just do nothing, and let me lead..."

"O-ok! As leader of team RWBY, I put you in charge of this!" Ruby sputters childishly.

Weiss giggles softly as she pats her on the cheek, and places a kiss just below her belly button.

Ruby shakes with anticipation as Weiss gets lower and closer to her womanhood.

Weiss gets there at last, and after putting one last kiss on Ruby's pelvis she sticks out her tongue, giving the younger Huntress in training a slow lick from the bottom to the top of her pussy, swirling the tip of her tongue around Ruby's clit.

"W-Weiss!" Ruby tenses the second Weiss's tongue makes contact. She continues to slightly squirm due to pleasure.

"Shhhh," Weiss coaxes as she uses her thumbs to spread Ruby's snatch open, and licks her deeper this time before rubbing her tongue on her clit.

Ruby puts her hands on her mouth to quiet herself down. She didn't want Weiss to stop if she didn't listen after all. Of course, her attempts became more and more futile the more Weiss played with her.

Weiss smiles as she pulls back, and turns around. Positioning her crotch over Ruby's face she says, "Lick it." Then she spreads Ruby's pussy open again, slipping her tongue inside to stir her up.

Ruby testingly takes her first lick at Weiss's cock so see what reaction she got out of it.

Weiss jumps with a moan, and a drop of crystal clear precum pokes from the tip.

Ruby kisses Weiss's tip instead of licking again. "Nom~" In one quick movement, Ruby carefully puts the tip in her mouth.

Weiss tenses up, and moans a second alter as she shuts her eyes in bliss. Spreading her legs she sinks more of her length into Ruby's mouth. "Mmm'yeah... Suck it... Suck me good..."

Ruby sucks as she is told, still licking around Weiss's length inside her mouth.

Weiss shivers with a smile. Then she wets two of her fingers in her mouth before slipping them inside Ruby ever so slowly.

Ruby seemed to start clenching around Weiss's fingers immediately, letting out a moan that was muffled by Weiss's extension that was still in her mouth.

Weiss licks her lips, and then laps at Ruby's clit as she starts to bob her hips, making her member slide back and forth in Ruby's mouth. "Ah, yes Ruby... Oh that feels so good..."

Ruby speeds up her tongue speed in response, starting to get different tastes as they keep going.

Weiss turns over onto her side, one hand on Ruby's hip to turn her with her so she can keep tasting her sweet lady folds. Her free hand then goes to the back of Ruby's head in an attempt to make her take more of her cock into her mouth. Pretty soon the head of Weiss' dick is touching the back of Ruby's mouth, teasing the entrance to her throat.

Ruby whimpers slightly when Weiss inserts herself deeper. She continues to do what she can with her tongue, but she clearly didn't know what else to do at this point.

Weiss lifts her head away, "You feel wet enough... Ready for the main event?" She pulls her fingers free, and rubs Ruby on the behind as she pulls her hips back so Ruby can speak again.

Ruby nods shyly. "J-just do whatever you want."

Weiss kisses her pussy again, and gets back to all fours with a smile. Turning herself she lowers her hips, teasing Ruby's entrance with the tip of her cock as she gives her a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into Ruby's mouth.

Having already been using her tongue on Weiss's cock, Ruby was ready to play with Weiss's tongue the second it entered her mouth. She lowers her hand down to her opening and spreads it for Weiss.

Weiss uses a hand to line herself up, and slowly pushes the head of it inside, moaning quietly in bliss.

"A-ah!" Ruby squirms in pleasure. Saying she was tight was an understatement. Her lack of knowledge for this entire action made it quite clear she hadn't even masturbated once in her life.

Weiss holds her close as she forces herself to take it slowly. Closing her eyes she hopes Ruby is one of those girls born without a hymen, but another part of her is waiting eagerly for that brief period where Ruby would cling to her in pain as Weiss pushes through the brittle barrier...

As if on cue, Ruby lets out a short scream of pain, hugging Weiss for stability.

Weiss freezes in place, not wanting to hurt her further. She strokes Ruby's hair soothingly with one hand while messing with the clit with the other to numb the pain as quickly as possible. It's almost impossible to control herself buried as she is a quarter of the way into Ruby... But for Ruby she can endure.

Ruby keeps her eyes shut as she recovers. She slowly opens her eyes and gives Weiss a smile. "I'm ok," she mouths as she hugs Weiss tighter.

Weiss pushes in a bit faster this time, arching her back as she pants. When she is about halfway in she pulls back until her head is the only part left inside, and then she thrusts. With every slow thrust she buries herself a half inch deeper into Ruby. Weiss's eyes are starting to glaze over from the pleasure...

Ruby lets out an adorable sound of surprise with every thrust. She keeps tightening her grip on Weiss to maintain some form of control, something she was failing.

"Ruby you feel so tight inside," Weiss says as she pumps her hips a little faster, and gasps when she completely hilts herself in Ruby.

"I-is that good?" Ruby asks innocently, barely getting her words out between Weiss's pumps.

Weiss nods, and bows her head with a moan as she gropes one of Ruby's breasts. "Yeah... Oh yeah... So good..."

Ruby nods back. "O-ok... I feel funny... Good kind of funny..."

Weiss pants harder as her thrusting gets rougher, and more powerful as she feels the need to fuck the raven haired girl under her absolutely silly.

Ruby starts whispering Weiss's name with every thrust. She was close to finally releasing her pleasure full force.

Weiss starts pumping so deeply that her hips barely separate from Ruby's, their hips making slapping noises as Weiss moans Ruby's name loudly, and holds her by the hips.

Ruby moves her arms so they are over Weiss's shoulders and tightly closes her eyes. She keeps repeating Weiss's name, progressively getting louder and louder.

Weiss feels her precum spill put, and she gasps, "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum! Gonna…!"

"Wh-what does that mean?" Ruby asks, not even knowing that much.

Weiss is too given over by pleasure to answer. It takes almost inhuman willpower for her to pull out, and not a moment too soon because the moment she does she blows her load.

Weiss pulling out was the last movement Ruby needed to feel.

Ruby spasms as she releases as well, finally cumming for the very first time in her life. "Kya-ah!" she screams as she cums, probably being heard by half of Beacon. "Hehe~" She looks almost unconscious, her eyes half-closed and a goofy grin on her face.

Thick ropey shots of sperm fire from Weiss' cock, drizzling Ruby with a warmth that quickly fades on contact. Her spunk quickly covers Ruby's belly, chest, and even some of her face after seven spurts. Weiss can only pant as she looks down at her lover who is glazed in her climax like a pastry with icing.

Weiss stares down at her with a smile, and heaving chest. Ruby looks so sweet... so vulnerable this way... so alluring... Maybe it's the afterglow of the sex, but Weiss thinks she might be starting to return her feelings of affection.

Weiss softly kisses her on the lips before standing. She smiles down at ruby as her now semi-erect cock seems to have at the very least lost the edge of a month of buildup. Then she steps into the bathroom off to the right side of the room, and the sounds of a bath being started echo into the bedroom.

"...I don't think I can feel my anything," Ruby mutters to herself as she tries to sit up, still letting the events of what just happened repeat in her head.

Soon Weiss walks back into the room, and lifts Ruby off the bed Bridal Style. Softly she nuzzles her forehead with a cheek as she carries her to the bathroom, and sets her in a bubble bath of warm water.

Ruby giggles tiredly. "That...was a thing..."

Weiss just gives a crooked smile before flicking Ruby lightly in the forehead. "Leave the bad lines to your sister." Then she too climbs into the tub beside Ruby, and rests her head on her shoulder with a soft sigh.

"So..." Ruby clears her throat. "I think I understand now, but...what does this make us?"

Weiss raises an eyebrow with her eye closed. "…Lovers...if you wish."

Ruby leans her head against Weiss's. "I would wish! It's like a fairytail! I just got swept off my feet by a knight in...shining...combat skirt?"

Weiss laughs as she hugs Ruby. "Oh... What am I going to do with you?"

"...cuddle me?" Ruby suggests after some thought.

And so she does, cradling Ruby to her chest like she's the only thing that matters in all of Remnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon academy is rather peaceful with the snow falling thickly outside. The cold weather however is also making a certain Faunus pretty sleepy as she makes her way to the cafeteria, picking up a tuna sandwich with a yawn. Blake then sits in a corner seat of the cafeteria with a book while she eats.

Yang groaned as she slid onto the seat next to Blake randomly. "...I think I'm going insane."

Blake resists making a crack, and just pats her shoulder. "It'll pass..."

"It doesn't seem to be passing." Yang sighed. She was the type who needed to be out and about. Now that she was trapped at Beacon, she wasn't doing so well.

Blake tears her sandwich in half, and offers one half to Yang. "Just hang in there... I heard JNPR is planning to throw a party. Nora, and Jaune are putting it together. Probably just a rumor though, I don't see how they could manage it in this weather. You know, getting the supplies together."

"Maybe they have a secret safety tunnel and never told us." Yang shrugs and accepts the sandwich, nibbling it slowly.

"Wishful thinking never hurt I guess." She finishes her sandwich, and marks her place in her book. Then standing she asks, "I'm going to search the room for my book again."

"I may as well go with you. I've got nothing to do." Yang hops to her feet.

Blake yawns softly into a fist, "I don't suppose there is a place to get coffee on campus?"

"Not that I remember, but there has to be one somewhere. Weiss has gotten Ruby coffee for studying at night on multiple occasions," Yang responds thoughtfully.

Blake nods, "Maybe Nora knows where the barista is, she seems hyper enough."

"I thought that energy was natural. You can almost hear the revving of an engine when you're near her," Yang jokes.

Blake smirks, "Then Ren might know, probably needs it to keep up with her."

"That's a much better idea." Yang pulls Blake out of the cafeteria, looking like she really needed to be moving around.

Blake stumbles a bit, "But maybe the cabin fever is helping him."

"If Nora reacts to cabin fever the way I do... Ren's in pain. A lot of it," Yang claims.

Blake thinks about that, "I don't know, he's always handled her pretty well don't you think?"

"Everyone has a limit. Everyone," Yang replies after some thought.

Blake nods sleepily, and pauses to crack open a window for a few seconds. The wind blows at her hair, and how softly, and she smiles with a soft sigh. When she's done she closes the window, brushing the remains of a few snowflakes out of her face, and hair.

"You know, I could probably make you an energizing treat back at the dorm. Maybe get my mind off my impending insanity." Yang spins energetically on he heel.

Blake blinks, and stops as she considers. "...Well if we don't have to bother anyone else then alright, let's go." She rubs her eyes as she follows the blond back to their dorm.

"I'll need to make this in the bathroom. I want it to be a surprise." Yang walks over to the special minifridge that Ruby kept her treats in and grabs a few things.

Blake shrugs, and walks over to her bed. She spots something black poking out from under her pillow, and lifts it to see the book Ruby had "borrowed." Smiling she picks it up, and lays down, flipping to be last spot to pick up where she left off. She had just gotten to a particularly juicey part.

"You find your book yet?" Yang calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Blake calls back, not looking up from its pages. She smiles at a clever little quip,mane turns the page.

Yang opens the door slowly. "Um... This may be sudden, but...your treat's ready."

"Thanks," Blake says with a smile, going through her nightstand for a bookmark.

Yang leans against the doorframe. "If you want it anyway... I could make you a different one..." She indeed had quite the surprise ready.

Blake finally looks at her, "I'm sure it's f- What the-?!" Her eyes just about pop out of her skull, and under her bow her kitty ears perk straight up.

Yang smiles shyly. "Well, I was right about energizing, wasn't I?" She had covered her chest in some whipped cream and was now only wearing panties that were held on by two strings on each side.

Blake gobs her mouth like a fish slowly, and then nods. "Yeah... Wide awake now..."

"Um... Great! I guess you're done now..." Yang starts to retreat back into the bathroom awkwardly.

"Yang... What brought this on?"

"Well...I have had my eye on you for a while, and...apparently being locked up for so long has gotten to me."

"O-oh... So... You want to...?" Blake blushes a little.

"S-sorry! Shouldn't have brought it up! At least you're wide awake now!"

Blake sets her book aside, and swallows, "No... Yang, come here please."

Yang sits down next to Blake, choosing to keep her mouth shut.

Blake looks for words, but despite being so literature savvy they fail her. So after a minute she leans forward, licking a dab of whipped cream off Yang's ample bosom.

Yang lets out a noise that was quite telling of what was going through her head at that moment.

Blake looks up at her curiously, swallowing the stolen bit of cream as she goes for another.

Yang shudders in anticipation. She does appear to be quite tense.

Blake eases her onto her back, and takes her hand softly, keeping her eyes on Yang's as she licks up the rest of the whipped cream one little spot at a time, revealing those impressive, perky bare breasts.

Yang blushes softly. "U-um...is it good?"

Blake nods, "Very. Thanks Yang." She smiles softly, and her gaze drifts to Yang's mouth... Call it the heat of the moment, but right now Blake is very tempted to kiss the blond beside her. Yang feels the same temptation as Blake, leaning towards her slightly.

Blake swallows a little nervously now, and also leans in... Until their lips meet, and her eyes drift shut. Yang seems a little stunned, letting her eyes fall shut as well. Blake reaches up with a hand, softly running her fingers over Yang's cheek. With her free hand she reaches up, and undoes her bow, letting it fall to the side.

Yang reaches carefully for Blake's ears, wondering if touching them would be rude. Blake jumps a bit at the contact, flicking her ears. It's not rude, but they are sensitive.

Yang gently pets the ears curiously.

Blake relaxes into Yang a bit, and Yang can feel a slight vibrating coming from Blake's throat, and chest. Though she can't hear it yet, it's blatantly obvious the Neko Faunus is purring.

Yang pulls out of the kiss, a giggle escaping her mouth. "Wow..."

Blake blushes a bit, "Yeah... Wow..."

Yang stops for a moment, listening to the sounds coming from both of them. "...are you...purring? That's so cute~!"

Blake's pupils shrink, and she ducks her head to hide her embarrassment. Sadly the effort results in a faceplant right between Yang's breasts, making Blake freeze up.

Yang freezes up as well. "...well aren't you getting more and more eager?"

Blake shivers, and then pulls back looking a bit crestfallen, "That was an accident, sorry..."

"Isn't that the whole point of what we are doing?" Yang asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"I..." Blake shuts her eyes. Then she gives up trying to backpedal her way out of an awkward position, and lowers her face back into Yang's breasts.

Yang returns to gently stroking Blake's ears, letting the situation defuse itself.

Blake purrs a little louder, and opens her eyes, spotting one of Yang's nipples. Softly she wraps her lips around it, and sucks.

Yang lets out a moan of surprise. Blake pauses, looking up at her as if asking permission to continue.

Yang nods slowly. "Do whatever you want."

Blake smiles, and goes back to sucking, teasing the nipple with her tongue. At the same time she reaches up, groping her other breast softly.

Yang shivers to the touch. "Ah..."

Blake kneads her fingers into the soft flesh, and scoots closer to lie on top of her. Her ears fold back as she raises her head, and then runs her fingers up into Yang's hair, massaging her scalp softly. "You really know how to spoil a lady, don't you?" Yang continues to pet Blake's ears fondly.

Purring a little louder Blake says, "...Just what I want."

Blake gives Yang half-lidded eyes as she undoes the knots holding the bikini bottom on Yang's hips. "Since you went through all the trouble of getting dressed up how about I treat you now?"

Yang turns her gaze away from Blake. "Um...yeah... I'd like that."

Blake peels away the bottoms with a smile, then leans in, kissing her pelvis softly, and trailing her hands up Yang's thighs to her hips. Yang lets out an uncharacteristic squeak from the sensation, starting to tremble anxiously again.

Blake looks up in surprise, "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no! Please keep going..." Yang smiles at her reassuringly.

Blake smiles, and lowers her head between Yang's legs. This time she gives a soft kiss on those lower lips before slowly tracing them with her tongue.

"A-ah..." Yang shudders before stiffening up.

Smiling Blake gives Yang's behind a squeeze, and then holds her by the knees. She pushes Yang's knees up towards her shoulders, and then starts licking her pussy tenderly, occasionally brushing her clit by accident.

Yang was already wet. She let out a sound every time Blake's tongue made contact.

It doesn't take Blake long to find the little nub, and starts teasing Yang's clit with the tip of her tongue, flicking it back and forth. At the same time she traces her fingertip around Yang's lower lips, treading oh so close to her opening.

Yang places her hands on Blake's head, holding her there. "Oh, Blake~"

Blake smirks with a chuckle, taking longer licks now, prompting Yang to push Blake against her, silently begging her for more. Blake is purring clearly audible now, and sucks on Yang's clit tenderly while slipping her middle finger inside her, wiggling it slowly. Her golden eyes stare up at the blond over her pelvis, giving her a smoldering look of lust, and a deep rooted affection.

Yang returns Blake's look of lust. She looks over Blake slowly.

Finally Blake raises her head, and crawls over to lay her head on the pillow. "Not fair that I'm still dressed..."

"I was just about to say that..." Yang pouts.

Blake raises her arms over her head, and parts her legs slightly, "Great minds... C'mere Yang, level the playing field a bit."

Yang starts tugging on Blake's top. "Don't mind if I do~"

Blake smiles, licking her lips slowly as she watches her clothes come off.

"I've wanted to do this for so long..." Yang gets Blake's top off and starts to pull off her shorts.

Blake giggles, and looks back to the window where snow falls just beyond. "Well... Merry Christmas."

Yang slowly reaches for Blake's chest but pulls away. "Um...is this okay?"

Blake looks back to her, and then nods. "I got my turn to play with you, and I believe in fair turnabout."

Yang smiles and gropes Blake's chest gently. She runs her thumbs around Blake's nipples before bending down to kiss them.

Blake bites her lip with a soft gasp in her nose, and rubs her thighs together as she reaches up to pet Yang's head approvingly.

Yang removes her hands from Blake's breasts and slowly slides her hands down Blake's body, stopping at her hips.

Blake moans, and judges her with a knee. "Quit stopping..."

Yang swallows loudly and moves her hands to Blake's rear. She moves so she can bend down and take a lick at Blake's lady folds.

Blake gasps softly, and moans, "Ooooo... Yang..."

Yang slowly starts to push her tongue deeper into Blake. She moves her tongue around in an attempt to find Blake's most sensitive spot.

Blake wiggles softly, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her whimpers.

Yang pulls away suddenly. "Blake? Are you ok?"

Blake nods, and kneads her fingers in Yang's hair, guiding her back to her pussy.

Yang pushes her tongue back into Blake, giving special attention to where she thought Blake was most sensitive.

The Faunus shudders, and squirms a bit, her thighs squeezing Yang's head softly.

Yang keeps her hands on Blake's rear, pulling her tighter against her.

"Mmm, Yang!"

Yang thrashes her tongue more roughly against Blake's sensitive area, trying to push her past her limit.

"F-f-fuck! AH!" Blake arches her back hard enough to lift her top half off the bed as an orgasm explodes from within her, squirting Yang in the face repeatedly.

Yang recoils a bit before lapping at Blake's love juices.

Blake shivers as her climax subsides, and she lies there panting with her legs wide open. "Oh... Wow..."

Yang was still cleaning Blake up. She stops for a second. "Wow...this is a lot..."

Blake smiles, "You have a talented tongue."

"While I have heard that a lot, I have never heard it in this context." Yang straightens out once she is done cleaning Blake up.

Blake props herself up on her elbows, and then reaches out, caressing Yang's cheek, and then leans in to kiss her.

Yang accepts the kiss hungrily.

Blake returns her hunger with passion, slowly turning hem so they're on their sides, and then slips her tongue into Yang's mouth. She gets a taste of her own juices as their tongues dance, and she reaches down to squeeze Yang's behind.

Yang squirms in surprise to Blake's touch, shaking in anticipation for more.

When their kiss breaks Blake purrs, "I wager we're _so_ not done here... I don't suppose you have anything... _special_ set aside for such an occasion?"

Yang thinks slowly. "Yeah...but...I am not used to using it."

Blake is curious now, "Oh? What is it?"

"Don't laugh..." Yang stands up from the bed and moves to her closet, opening it and going through it.

Blake watches her, rolling onto their belly, and then getting up on all fours as she crawls to the edge of the bed. Her ears flick curiously, and she has a hard time of it keeping her eyes from locking onto Yang's well-rounded ass.

Yang lifts up a bondage rope. "I...will honestly say I have done a lot more than this on myself."

Blake blinks a few times, her heart skipping a beat. "Oh... Uh... H-how did you manage that?"

"Well not exactly...this, but I have done certain plays... Like...exhi-" Yang shakes her head, cutting herself off. "Nevermind! Let's hope I can use this."

Blake has a sudden vision in her head of Yang walking naked in the cafeteria, and her heart gives a sudden throb while she feels a tingle in her lions. Pressing her thighs together she asks, "So... You... Want to tie me up...?"

"I mean...I'll if that's okay..." Yang smiles smugly. "If you don't enjoy your time, then I'll owe you, okay?"

Blake swallows, and slowly folds her ears back, "...Um... I'm not sure I'm ready to be... You know... Trussed up." Plus she knows Yang has a tendency to get a little overexcited, and this is a very exciting situation. Still she doesn't want to disappoint her so she continues, "B-but I've read a lot about it, and heard first hand from some people with experience... If you like I can tie you up. It might give you some ideas of what to do when it's my turn eventually."

"Yeah...that's a much safer idea." Yang breathes out in relief.

Blake gets off the bed, and walks over, hand out for the rope. "Okay then... Here is how we're going to do this. When I give you a command I want you to say something like 'yeah,' 'sure,' or 'okay.' If I give a command you're not comfortable with just say 'no,' and we'll stop. Sound fair?"

Yang nods nervously. "Y-yeah!"

Blake takes the rope, and softly pecks her on the lips. "Alright... First I want you to stand there with your legs apart, and your hands on the back of your head, like the police were going to give you a pat-down."

Yang slowly assumes the position. "No need to be gentle, okay? I like it a bit rough~" She clears her throat. "I-I mean okay!"

Blake blushes, and unwinds the rope, "...Good girl Yang." She reaches up, and fondles her gently on the right breast while the rope unfurls on the floor beside her.

Yang closes her eyes and lets out a moan from Blake's touch.

Blake walks around behind Yang, and first folds the rope in on itself. Then she loops it around Yang, and threads it so it's snugly lassoed just under her breasts. She pulls it taunt, but doesn't want to make it too tight, and then tosses the rope over Yang's left shoulder. Walking around in front of her she threads the rope down between those D Cups, wraps the rope around itself once, and then back up between her breasts before tossing it over her right shoulder. It's a lot of work making sure the rope stays tight, bus when Blake finally secured the knot between Yang's shoulder blades the rope has made a tight harness framing Yang's breasts, and restricting her breathing the slightest bit.

Yang smiles reassuringly at Blake. "You're quite the professional."

"I... Got my hands on a detailed magazine once," she says. Then she uses the rest of the rope to make a similar constriction around Yang's hips, making it so she wears it like a thong. As a bonus she puts a knot in the rope right up against Yang's clit, and after she tightens it she finishes it off by tying the rope of fat the bottom of the valley of her breasts.

When she's done she steps back and walks around Yang to admire her handiwork. "It's not too tight is it?"

Yang rolls her eyes confidently. "If it was too light, it would probably be broken."

Blake smiles, "You look good... Makes me wish we were doing a photo shoot." Then she stops in front of Yang, and looks up thoughtfully, "...In fact, if I were to take pictures of this then you have my word no one would ever see them without your permission."

Yang winks at Blake. "Do what you want. I don't mind."

Blake smiles, and starts going through the drawers of her nightstand, deliberately aiming her subtly shaking her ass at Yang. The blond might not be acting as subservient as the Sub in bondage should, but Blake doesn't mind too much. It's only the first time after all, and as she earns trust they might reach that threshold someday.

When she stands she's holding the camera, a small digital one. She swaps out the SIM card for an empty one, and walks back over. "Hold that pose," she says as she looks through the camera, snapping a picture of the front.

"Yes, ma'am~" Yang waggles her eyebrows at Blake.

Blake smiles, "Alright, now bend over, put your hands on your ankles."

Yang bends over slowly and teasingly. "Ok~"

Blake giggles, and walks behind her off to the side a bit. "Eyes on me," she says, and when Yang looks at her she snaps the picture, capturing the image of that perfect ass, and barely hidden pussy.

Yang shudders, letting out a bit of precum from sheer anticipation.

Blake walks over, and pets her on the ass softly, "Good girl." She gives that plump rump a soft squeeze, and looks around the room hoping for some inspiration. Then she eyes the window with the curtains drawn, and smiles. "Now go open the curtains, and stand there for... Let's say, ten seconds." She raises the camera, shaking it slightly, "And make it sexy." On a whim she lightly smacks Yang on the behind to see how she reacts.

Yang shudders more, yelping as more precum came out of her. She straightens out and walks to the curtains, throwing them open.

Blake is quick to catch a picture of this while Yang still has both hands on the curtains. Something about Yang's reaction nags something in the back of her mind...

Yang turns back to Blake and winks at her.

"Hm... Press your rear to the window, and play with your breasts."

Yang presses against the window, playing with her breasts with her right hand. She lifts her left hand to her mouth and licks her index finder seductively.

Blake can feel herself tingle between the legs as she takes the picture, "Good girl Yang... Alright, why don't you come over here, and see how your pictures look?"

"Am I hot enough?" Yang asks as she struts towards Blake.

"Hotter than the sun in the middle of July," Blake purrs, sitting o the bed, and offering her the camera.

Yang takes the camera. "Hmm... If this is what you like... I could probably do better, but..." She frowns at Blake. "I need attention first..."

Blake blinks, "Attention? What do you mean?"

Yang pouts. "You tied me up and yet you still haven't made me cum..."

Blake blinks, "Oh... Well... Eh... I was sorta hoping to get us used to this a little more, but if you're that eager to move on..." She reaches over, and pulls over her pillow, stripping off the pillowcase.

"Do as you please. You're not the one who's tied up!" Yang says confidently.

Blake smiles as she undoes the zipper on the side. Out of the wool fluff she pulls something stuffed inside a black sock... And out of that sock she pulls an impressively sized dark purple dildo. It's nearly two inches wide, and at least a foot long, including the stiff plastic handle that has a few controls built in. On the shaft it also has a short extension for teasing the clit when used to deeply penetrate enough.

Grinning Blake offers it to Yang, "We'll be using this for the next few shots. Do exactly as I say... Or there will be punishment."

"Y-yeah!" Yang eyes the toy nervously.

Blake blinks agin as a sudden thought occurs to her. "Wait... You... _Have_ used one of these before, right? Or had the real thing? Because if this is your first then..."

"I've had one, but...that is a lot bigger..." Yang responds shyly.

Blake leans in, and sets the toy in Yang's lap. "Yang... Do you trust me?"

Yang nods slowly.

Blake stands, and raises the camera, "Then I want you to treat that you like you would a real cock if you were giving a blowjob."

"That...is something I haven't done." She nervously takes the toy and puts it in her mouth.

Blake blushes a bit as she says, "Well... The very end on the real thing is pretty sensitive. The underside too... Lick it."

Yang moves her tongue slowly around, giving Blake a look that silently asked if she was doing it right.

Blake nods with a smile, and raises the camera, taking a picture. "Hm... You kinda cute when you're clueless."

Yang pulls the toy teasingly out of her mouth. "So I'm cute most of the time?"

"Pretty much," she says, looking at the picture, and then blushes when she realizes she spoke without hesitation. So she clears her throat, and continues, "Now lie on your back, and spread your legs."

Yang eases herself to her back, slowly spreading her legs.

Blake takes a picture of that, and purrs, shaking her hips a bit. "Good girl... That toy vibrates, so set it to low, rub it on yourself a little."

Yang fumbles around with the toy until she finds how to turn it on. "Like this?" She blushes as she rubs it against her pussy, tensing up from the feeling.

Blake snaps a finger, "Just like that. Don't put it in just yet..." She licks her lips at the sight of the slight moisture she sees soaking into the rope on Yang's snatch.

"But..." Yang swallows loudly, looking very eager.

"No," Blake says, trying to put a tone of authority into her voice, giving Yang a firm look over the camera. She wants to take this slow, and make sure Yang doesn't hurt herself. Also getting the Mistress relationship a foot in the door wouldn't hurt either.

Yang nods slowly, remaining as she is.

"Good girl," Blake says. "Now spread your lips, let me get a good picture of that toy on your clit."

Yang spreads her pussy, blushing and turning her head away for a moment before turning back with a shy smile on her face. Blake manages to get full-body pictures of both these actions, and then with a smile she sets the camera aside, and takes the toy. "Good girl..."

Yang looks like she is about to lose it from sheer arousal but tries to keep her composure. Blake sits on her knees between Yang's legs, and presses the first inch of the toy into her, wiggling it around softly.

"Ah-!" Yang tenses up immediately, silently begging for more.

Blake purrs as she watches the toy slip through the rope, and into Yang's woman folds, inch by slow inch...

Yang lets out a slow squeal as it goes deeper.

Blake stops when it's halfway in she turns up the vibration to Medium, and slowly pumps it back and forth.

Yang covers her mouth as very uncharacteristically adorable noises come from her mouth. She tightens around the toy.

"Let me hear you," Blake purrs as she leans over her. "Hands on your breasts Yang..." Then she starts moving the toy like she were stirring her up.

Yang moves her hands to her breasts slowly. She becomes louder with time.

Blake giggles, and starts pumping again, gradually getting deeper while peppering her breasts with soft kisses.

Yang closes her eyes tight. She was going to climax at any second.

Suddenly Blake turns the toy up on High, and pushes it as deeply as she can, using the tiny appendage on her clit.

Yang climaxes hard, coating the toy with her fluids. She screams loud enough the probably everyone in Beacon heard it.

Blake releases the toy, quickly clapping her hands over Yang's mouth. "Geez! You'd think I was trying to murder you..."

Yang just gives Blake a goofy grin that one would expect on Ruby's face.

Blake takes her hands off her mouth, and smiles. "That better?"

Yang gives Blake a look of pure bliss, nodding slowly.

Blake kisses her softly as she pulls the toy out, holding it up to Yang's mouth, and turning it off.

Yang slowly takes a lick of her own juices.

"I liked this... Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Whenever you want, Blakey. Whenever you want."


	3. Chapter 3

In one of the guest dorms for Beacon a trio of troublemakers are assembled. Cinder Fall is lying on her bed with her Scroll open, examining the information given to them by the virus she put in the system during the school dance. Emerald Sustrai is reading a fashion magazine, but can't find anything with the mobility she would prefer in combat, not to mention pockets that are hard to pick. Torchwick had shown her that she had been slipping in her skills, and wants to improve her gear to make little slip-ups harder. Mercury Black is sitting by the desk in the corner, his pants leg rolled up so he can perform maintenance on one of his cybernetic prosthetics that start midway down his thighs, and continue the rest of the way down.

"It seems the forces Ironwood brought are trying to make themselves useful," Cinder notes. "A few prototype Paladins modified to clear essential roads, and a relief grocery service."

"Any chance I could order a pizza," Mercury asks with a smirk, making Emerald roll her eyes as she turns the page.

Cinder simply ignores him with a small smile of her own. "...Hmmm... They're even sending teams here to try clearing the school grounds, and... This is interesting... It seems his pet Schnee is overseeing it personally."

Emerald looks up, "Schnee? Weiss' older sister?"

Cinder nods, "Winter Schnee should be arriving within the next day or two... This could be used to our advantage. When we put our plan into action it couldn't hurt to have a sympathizer in the visiting forces, particularly such an influential one."

"Bitch'n," Mercury says, propping a elbow on his leg which is still propped on the desk. "How we do?"

Cinder taps a few times on her Scroll. "Well... Her personal history file is interesting... But certainly not spotless."

"Do tell," Emerald practically purrs, setting her magazine aside now that this is getting interesting.

"It would appear she had a bit of a rebellious streak during her time at the academy," Cinder informs them. "Had a fling or two with quite a few students it seems, though she was very adept at keeping it quiet. Not until a jealous girlfriend blew the whistle on her that she was found out... And it seems she had a favorite boy, one that suggests... Distinctive tastes."

She looks up from her Scroll, and both her henchmen follow her gaze to Mercury's legs. Mercury blinks, "What? She's got a thing for cyborgs?"

"Not surprising," Emerald comments. "Weiss has a perfectionist attitude, could have picked it up from her sister. She'd probably be drawn to anyone who already has some great improvements."

"Oh you flatter me," Mercury sasses, and then swats away her magazine when she throws it at him. "So what, I flash my legs at her, and...?"

Cinder closes her Scroll with a sly grin. "Use whatever methods are reasonable to gain her sympathies, but tread lightly. We don't want to start this party too soon."

Mercury smiles, and cracks his neck as he pockets his screwdriver. "Can do..."

-

Winter sighs as she goes through her schedule on her scroll. Everything she has to do has been cancelled thanks to the miraculous wonder that was bad weather, leaving her both bored and slightly irritated. She wasn't meant to be touring, she was meant to be working, but she was now without a single thing to even do.

Such is the state that Mercury finds her, and peeks ever so slightly from around the corner with a smile. When he steps around the corner in the hall he puts a slight limp in his walk. He groans in frustration loud enough for her to hear as he sits on the floor against the wall. Then he raises his right pants leg, putting his cybernetic limb on display before he fishes a screwdriver out of his hoodie to tighten a screw in his ankle.

Winter looks over curiously, narrowing her eyes at Mercury's ankle. "Your screws are faulty. You're using the wrong type."

"Yeah, I know," he sighs. "But I broke my better ones in a training exercise so I had to make do." He looks up, and blinks in surprise like he's just realizing who she is. "Wait, aren't you that Atlas Elite who wiped the school yard with that drunk guy?"

Winter went silent for a few moments. "...yes." While her answer wasn't exactly the most truthful, she did have pride to maintain.

He smiles, and flexes his ankle with a facade of slight pain. "You're an inspiration ma'am… There's too many freelance Huntsmen who think spending their time in schools like this makes it their Oum-given right to do as they please… Nice to meet one who's not 'above the system' so to speak."

"As nice as that is to hear, I see no reason that we should be talking while you are apparently in pain," Winter replies simply.

"Oh this? Nothing that bad, I can walk," he replies as he forces himself up to his feet, and then starts losing balance in her direction.

Winter easily catches him by grabbing onto the back of his shirt with her left hand. "You are making a very convincing argument," she says sarcastically.

Sighing he gets his feet back under him. "...I could use a little help back to my room. I got some crutches, or something I think."

Winter thinks for a few moments. "I think I have some replacement screws lying around. I may as well replace them. I've got nothing better to do at the moment. Sadly."

He smirks, "Thanks miss…?

"Schnee. Winter Schnee." Winter helps Mercury along. "You'll only be in my room until your screws are replaced. Don't touch anything."

"Got it," he sighs. "The name's Mercury Black by the way."

"Ok then, Mr. Black. May I ask what model version of prosthetics you are using?" Winter asks.

He raises an eyebrow as they start moving. "Grimmbreakers, generation 6. A bit behind the times I know, but it's the best I had to get my hands on at the time… I just got so used to these I couldn't part with my legs a second time."

"Probably for the best. Generation 7 rusts too easily." Winter takes him to the guest area of Beacon.

"You know your stuff," he comments, impressed. "Atlas Elites don't fool around, huh Winter?"

"It is simply important to know how a human can modify himself. That way you are ready when they try to kill you," Winter answers plainly.

Mercury raises two of his fingers with a chuckle, "I promise not to try to kill you, Scout's honor!" He winks softly at her, thinking how he has a foot in the door since she hadn't been bothered with him using her first name.

"You wouldn't be able to if you tried." Winter fumbles with her scroll as they get closer to her room.

He chooses not to comment, and adjusts his arm over her shoulders for better support. Winter finally opens her room door and pulls Mercury in. He looks around curiously, and smiles, "Nice place… So, I'm not hoping to come across the wrong way, but does your income come from Atlas, or family? I mean everyone knows the Schnees are filthy rich, but someday I wanna join the Atlasian forces… Be nice to plan ahead with some idea what my income might be."

"I've never been a fan of using my family's wealth. I get my income from Atlas only." Winter eases Mercury onto her bed.

Mercury smiles, and rolls up his pants legs to his knees. "Not a fan of your family? I can relate… My dad was a Huntsman in his youth, but traded his honor for the bottle around the time he got married."

Winter grabs a box of screws and a screwdriver. "Do you need my help to do this, or can you do it yourself?"

"I got it," he says as he gets the tools, and gets to work carefully. "Had to figure this stuff out myself for the better part of a year before I signed up for Haven academy. It was the closest school in my region… Been learning stuff on my own most my life. What, with a dad who's too drunk to think straight, and a mother too scared to do much but cry in a corner." He gets a bit too rough with the screwdriver, and grits his teeth. Then he looks up at her, "I want to be better than that. I want to be a reason folks can be proud to be Huntsmen."

"A worthwhile endeavor at least." Winter sits down next to him.

He looks down at his work, and carefully asks. "Um… How strict is Atlas about a criminal background with their applicants?"

"Very," Winter answers. "Why? Did you do something you'd rather not deal with?"

"Let's just say my old man's first mistake was teaching his kid how to fight like an assassin. Second mistake was killing his wife."

"Well I'm sure that was justifiable then. I tend to not be the judge."

He looks up at her, "Something tells me you wouldn't be. It's the higher ups I'm worried about."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it. You can only do so much." Winter checks the weather on her scroll, probably hoping to get back to work but being immediately disappointed instead.

He raises an eyebrow, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"This weather is interfering with my efficiency and leaving me with nothing to do." Winter closes her scroll and returns it to her pocket.

He smiles, "Then how about once I'm done we hit the sparring floor. I'm curious to see how close I am to making the cut."

"...I guess that is something worth doing." Winter stands up and waits next to the bed for Mercury to finish.

Once he's done he stands, throwing a few experimental kicks, and then nods in satisfaction. "Much better. Thanks Winter."

"Let's get going. I need to do something or I will get lazy. I hate being lazy." Winter opens the door and gestures for Mercury to lead the way.

He takes her to Goodwitch's classroom at a brisk pace, and cracks his neck as they hit the training floor. "Need time to prepare? Stock on Dust, sharpen your swords? Anything?"

"I'm always ready." Winter draws her sword.

Mercury smirks, and takes a kickboxing stance. He takes a moment to set a timer on his scroll for when their match begins, and after tucking it away he starts to inch closer to her in his fighting stance.

Winter maintains a defensive stance with her sword ready to strike the second Mercury let his guard down. "Do your best."

The second the timer goes off he fakes a jumping kick, and instead goes for a sweep to the legs, propelled by his shot-anklet.

Winter jumps over the sweep, keeping her sword in front of her to guard against follow up attacks.

He kicks a foot up towards her hand, hands to the ground like a breakdancer in an attempt to send her sword flying.

Winter takes the kick to her hand, letting go of her sword easily. She quickly flips away, twirling through the air and catching her sword before it even got close to landing. She slashes her sword downward at him, using her momentum to increase the speed of her strike. He dodges with a horizontal spin upwards, and kicks at the tip of her blade to bury it in the ground.

Winter quickly uses a glyph and pulls her sword out of the floor. She goes for a lunge, using a glyph to keep her defense up. Mercury lands, leaning to the side to dodge with the armor of his arm kicking up sparks as it makes contact with the blade. At the same time he jumps a foot towards her gut, catching the edge of her glyph. As a result she doesn't take much damage, but a few tears form down the side of her outfit from the force of the shot.

Winter jumps away, making what looks like way too much distance. She suddenly launches Mercury towards her with a glyph, bringing up her sword to slash him. He crosses his arms in front of him to catch her attack, then extends his arms in a scissor motion to trap her blade between his forearms. Finally he flips sideways in a no-hands cartwheel to wrench the blade out of her hand, stomping a foot so his ankle-shot sends his knee flying at her gut.

Winter staggers away, her sword landing a good distance away from her. She covers her hands with glyphs and assumes a fighting stance more fitting for hand-to-hand combat. Now that they're more on Mercury's style of fighting he's more confident… But he can't beat her outright. He's made a promising show, time to let her stroke her pride.

He jumps towards her in an airborne bicycle kick, hands up for balance, and to deflect. He allows himself to get cocky, and smiles like he believes victory is assured. Winter catches his foot, using her glyphs to make the kick have no momentum the second it touches her hand. She slams Mercury right onto the floor.

He grunts, and tries to turn over onto his back, going for a sweep with his one good leg. Winter jumps over the sweep again, but she doesn't have a sword to guard her way down this time. As a result he takes the opening for her gut, the blast making a direct hit yet her aura absorbs the impact before it hits her skin. The rest of everything from her neckline to naval however isn't so fortunate…

Winter flips away from the blast, staggering from the impact when she lands. She doesn't seem to notice the state she is in, immediately focusing on getting back into good distance to engage Mercury. She sprints towards him, keeping a glyph up to cover her approach.

Mercury flips to his feet, getting ready to intercept her. But then he catches sight of her though the gaps of her glyph, and at a crucial moment loses balance as well as focus.

Winter hits him on the chest with a glyph-charged pam strike, sending him flying away from her. She creates a glyph behind her discarded sword, launching it at Mercury. He catches sight of it just in time to save himself from being skewered, kicking half a second too late to deflect it. It connects with the small of his back, his aura stopping it dead, but the force of the blow in such a small area is enough to drop his aura into the red. A fact evident by his Scroll falling out of a pocket, displaying the red health meter bar.

Winter catches her sword and sheathes it. "Good fight. I had to dampen my semblance to make it even, but you were still effective."

He smiles, not entirely believing her, but letting her savor her victory. "Yeah… Plus you made use of another advantage. Unorthodox, but I guess the best can't always play by the book." He gets to his feet with a groan, and picks up his scroll.

"Another...advantage?" Winter asks. Mercury blinks, and then slowly raises a hand to point at her exposure. He cringes as a ripping sound is heard, the weight of Winter's sheathe finally becoming too much for what's left of her garments, and ripping it the rest of the way down the front.

Winter looks down the second she hears her clothes tear, her large breasts bouncing from their sudden freedom. She quickly covers her front. "Th-this wasn't intentional-!"

He shoots his eyes wide open. "It wasn't?!" He quickly looks away, and clears his throat as he takes off his hoodie, tossing it to her. "Quick, before someone sees…"

Winter pulls on the hoodie. While it doesn't cover much due to the generous size of her breasts, it was enough to make her decent at least. "Of course it wasn't intentional… What kind of pervert do you think I am?"

'Eh, I just met you five minutes ago so I'm clueless," he replies quickly, and glances at her. He can still see a bit of her panties, and he clears his throat. "I thought maybe you were schooling me on a lesson about focus, or something…"

"Why would you think something like that!?" Winter snaps. She takes a deep breath before sighing. "I guess I can't exactly blame you though…"

He sighs, "Here, let me make it up to you. My room's closer so you can wait there while I grab a spare outfit from your room." A plan is coming together in his head ever so carefully.

"Sure. I'll take that offer." Winter eases up slightly. "But hurry."

He nods, and quickly leads her to his room, scouting ahead to make sure the way is clear, and she's not seen.

Winter enters his room quickly and takes a seat on his bed. He sighs in relief, and smiles. "Alright then… There's a shower, and bathroom through that door over there if you feel like cleaning up while I'm gone. I'll be back in a bit." He waves before headed out the door.

He smiles to himself as he walks down the hall. He just needs to catch her at another moment of vulnerability, and then he's home free. He plans to just make a quick walk around the corridors back to his room, under the pretense of having forgotten to get her Scroll so he could unlock her room. Then she's as good as his…

Winter waits for a little while before eventually deciding to take Mercury's offer. She pulls off what remains of her top before pulling down her pants. She leaves her black lace panties on as she walks to the bathroom, her large breasts bouncing freely with each step. The bathroom is surprisingly well-kept for a man, and though she sees no towels she sees a small bathroom closet where they should be kept. Little does she know how wrong that assumption is. A free-spirited man like Mercury likes to explore his freedom as he can, and so he actually keeps them in the top of the bedroom closet. Winter finally removes her panties, frowning at how the front of the material is damaged. She sighs before finally settling into a quick shower, only taking a few minutes before seeking out a towel. "...none here? This just keeps getting better doesn't it?" she complains before wearily leaving the bathroom in hopes of getting a towel before Mercury returned.

Hopes that a person who believed in fate would think today was trying to screw with her. But no, today it's a dark-hearted bad boy with the intent of any screwing. He had arrived outside the door some time ago, leaning against it to listen for running water. When he had heard it turn off, and the bathroom door open he waits all of three seconds before unlocking the door with his Scroll then dashing in.

To Winter it would have been a slight beep's warning, then Mercury entering like he had come running back to the room, closing the door hard behind him. As he turns from the door he stops few with eyes wide, every detail of her luscious body burning into his mind in a matter of seconds.

Winter blushes and covers up the best she can. Her breasts don't seem to agree with being covered, slickly slipping over Winter's arms. She was completely silent, not knowing what to say at all. Mercury didn't even have to pretend he couldn't look away, but his voice still works fine.

"I can't open your room without your scroll," he says slowly, almost as if hypnotized. Winter looks down at her clothes, still not talking or moving like she was trying to hold back from screaming in frustration.

Mercury follows her eyes, and then heads over to her clothes. He sorts through them before finding her scroll. Taking pity on her he slips it into his pants pocket, and then heads to his closet where the towels are neatly folded. He selects one, and then holds it open, headed for her as if to have her walk into it.

Winter calmly walks into the towel. "Thank you…" She still looks very flustered. Mercury decides to make his move then, while her hands are occupied with adjusting the towel. He reaches up to take her by the cheeks…

Then he calmly yet quickly presses his lips to hers.

Winter blushes more, almost pulling away. She doesn't appear to know what she wants to do about this. Mercury's mind however is made up, and drifting his hands to her shoulders he slowly starts walking her back towards his bed. Slowly he breaks the kiss, and smiles up at her.

"You… Are perfect," he says as he brushes a wet lock of hair out of her face. "You never judged me… You're an amazing fighter… Not to mentions the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on." A slight shove topples her backwards onto his bed, and he climbs up to straddle her hips with a sly smile. "I think I'm in love."

He then leans in, and kisses her softly on the side of the neck. Winter just looks up at him before clearing her throat. "Mr. Black… Mercury… I… I don't know what to say about these feelings of yours."

His hot breath tickles her moist skin as he whispers in her ear, "Actions speak louder than words… If you really accept me, or don't, then your body will tell me." He nibbles her earlobe softly as he reaches a hand up to grope her breast through the towel.

Winter shudders sensitively to the touch, letting out a soft moan. She reaches up to where her towel is secured, thinking about undoing it. Mercury then removes his shirt, showing off his lean collection of muscles decorated with the scars of his rough upbringing. Then he lowers himself on top of her as he kisses her again, letting his body Warth tease her wherever their skin touches around the towel pressed between them.

Winter finally undoes her towel, letting it fall open. Her breasts bounce around freely as they usually do, and her pussy was glistening from the water from her shower. A clearer invitation Mercury couldn't ask for. He takes both her breasts in his hands, kneading them softly as he slips his tongue into her mouth.

Winter tenses up in surprise when Mercury's tongue pokes into her mouth. She forces her tongue into his as well, not letting him fully dominate her. This coaxes a moan of approval from him as he locks his index fingers, and thumbs around her nipples, rolling them slightly as their tongues battle for supremacy.

Winter moans when she feels Mercury pinch her nipples, arching her back to push her breasts more against his hands. He smiles against her lips, and pulls back, panting. He smiles down at her as he tugs her nipples softly until they're tender, then releases them. After scooting backwards off her he reaches back, hooks his hands under her knees, and lifts her legs until her pussy is pointed upwards, directly under his face. He smiles down at it, and licks his lips before looking her in the eye.

Winter's expression is completely flustered. She blushes from the way Mercury is eyeing up her womanhood. Then he leans in, and softly kisses it before licking her slit from bottom to top. To tease her a bit he starts tracing the alphabet on her pussy with his tongue, occasionally brushing the tip over her clit in the process.

Winter moans erotically with each lick, covering her mouth to try to keep the embarrassing moans from being audible. Mercury smiles as he finishes his Z with a flourish, then probes his tongue inside her to explore her depths, brushing his top lip back and forth over her clit. At the same time he braces her behind on his chest so his hands are free to reach for her breasts.

Winter clenches her inner walls around his tongue the second it enters her, letting out another loud moan. He chuckles as he stirs his tongue around her slick insides for a second or two, then lifts his head. "Seems your body likes me… Sadly I don't have any condoms." He tilts her hips off to the side, and crawls over to give her another kiss on the lips.

Winter suddenly flips them over. "Do you really think I'd let you go that far when I just met you? You're only allowed to have what I let you have. Do you understand?" She licks her lips slowly.

He blinks in surprise, and stares up at her… Then smiles slyly. "Yes ma'am." He can feel the bulge in his pants throb a bit, and glances down at it before looking back up to meet her eyes.

"Good." She reaches down and brushes her fingers over the front of Mercury's pants. He squirms a bit, his eyes narrowing as he reaches up to fondle one of her breasts.

Winter unzips Mercury's pants slowly and teasingly, asserting her dominance. Realizing just how the tables have turned he drops his hand, deciding to watch how she plays this. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself.

She finally pulls Mercury's manhood out of his pants and strokes it slowly. For a boy his age, that barely considered an adult, he's very well equipped. Not even fully erect yet, and he's a good nine inches, and thick as almost three of her fingers.

Winter gapes at Mercury's manhood for a few seconds, not expecting something so big. She continues her stroking, slowly picking up speed. He groans, and asks, "Found something you like, Sexy?"

Winter pulls her hand away. "Maybe I did." She lowers her hips until Mercury can feel her pussy rubbing against the shaft of his cock. "Enjoy this. This is the closest you're going to be getting." She runs her womanhood up and down his length, taunting him with how close he was to entering her.

He groans in frustration, and reaches up to rub her thighs as his rod gradually starts getting stiffer, growing another full inch over time. "Come on," he moans. "Winter…Mmm!"

"Nope. This this the most you get." Winter pants softly as she continues rubbing her lower folds against Mercury's length. She moves smoother as her precum covers Mercury's cock. As she does his cock just gets hotter, throbbing with his heart beat as his growing arousal presses it harder, and harder against her snatch.

Winter picks up more speed, each movement of hers being dangerously close to having Mercury's length end up inside of her. He wants to just adjust his hips a little, just the right way he knows would slip him right up inside her, and impale her on his bitch-breaker. But he also doesn't want to lose what semblance of trust he's built with her, so he endured the torment, the effort of which is clearly visible on his face as he moans erotically. "Winter~!"

Winter looks completely flustered, like she does want Mercury inside of her but was too stubborn to let him. "Ah~" She moans softly, probably getting close to covering Mercury's manhood with her climax.

"Hell woman, let me inside you," he groans with a plea in his voice. "Please…"

Winter suddenly stops, taking a few deep breaths as she calms herself down a bit. She pokes a tiny bit of Mercury's tip into her and moves her hips around in a teasing, circular motion. "Why should I~?"

"Because I can't stand it," he pants. "The most beautiful woman I'll ever meet, so close… I need this… I need this so bad!"

Winter contemplates this for a little while. "Ok then… Show me how much of a man you are. Take it, and don't be easy on me."

Like he could of held back at this point even if he wanted to. He thrusts his hips up as hard as he can, shoving his entire length inside her in one go, and as their hips collide he lifts her an inch off the mistress as he grabs her by the hips.

"Ah~! Mm~!" Winter moans blissfully, tightening up the second Mercury enters her. She even feels Mercury's length poking against the back of her womb due to its size. With her distracted he rolls them over, and hunches over her as he starts to ram his hips roughly into hers, making those wonderful mounds on her chest bounce with every jerk.

Winter pushes her hips back against his, trying to get him to hit her more sensitive spots. She tightens up her inner walls even more, making it feel like her tight pussy was sucking on Mercury's cock. The feeling is bliss to him, his mild case of blue-balls making him enjoy plowing her all the more enjoyable. Raising his hands from her hips he pins down her wrists, and kisses her with a savage lust as he ravages her nethers.

Winter picks up her circular motion from before, this time using it to stir Mercury's length around inside of her. This stimulates him all the more, and he moans loudly as he starts moving his own hips around in a quest to locate her G Spot.

She tenses up and moans louder each time he brushes over her G Spot, letting him figure out where it is the second he touches it. She angles her hips in an effort to get him to focus on that spot in particular. He smiles once he finds it, and then pulls back to hammer it intensely. He's going to leave her a drooling mess of her former self if it kills him. Not just for the mission, but his own pride as a man.

Winter slowly tenses up from the pressure. She looks rather flushed, and also very close to cumming. Mercury however beats her to it, and tosses back his head with a cry of bliss as he slams his hips into hers. The head of his cock flares like a hot ball inside her before he blasts off several large shots of cum against her cervix. Pressed as hard as he is to her womb they have little else place to go than even farther deeper inside her.

Winter arcs her back and cums a few seconds later, her inner walls spasming as she came. She tenses up from the heat of Mercury's cum, reaching up to pull him closer. He allows her to pull him to her chest, all the while keeping their hips pressed together.

"Oh," he pants. "Oh wow~"

"You came inside… You naughty boy~" Winter says at a near whisper. "You'd be in a lot of trouble if I didn't have pills around for this."

He raises his face to look her in the eye. Then he smiles as he wiggles his hips to get the last of his cum inside her. "I wouldn't complain either way… Winter… Give me a chance… We can work… Just give me a chance…"

"Hmm~" Winter suddenly slaps her hips against his again. "I guess I can give you a chance."

He jerks with a groan, and then smiles down at her. "Thank you… You won't regret it."

"Good." Winter clears her throat. "You can pull out now though. I believe I've given you enough time inside of me today."

He chuckles, and slowly pulls out, savoring the experience to the fullest.

Winter shivers when their mixed cum spills out of her. She suddenly remembers that she is still wet from her shower and grabs her towel. Mercury climbs off the bed, and starts getting dressed again. "I'll be back with your clothes… And Winter?"

Winter towels her hair before putting it up again. "Yes?"

"Thank you," he says seriously. "And if you're still not busy… Tomorrow I know where to get into the deserts in the cafeteria. Care to join me for cake,or something?"

"...sure, but not much. I can't have too much sugar," Winter replies simply.

He smirks, "Scared of growing a muffin top?"

"Maybe I am." Winter holds up her scroll. "Don't forget this again."

He takes it, and slips it into his pocket with a wink. "Yes ma'am…"


	4. Chapter 4

Several Beacon students were gathered in one training room. While most events and classes were cancelled due to weather, they still chose to spar a lot to keep up their skills. They would choose their battles by simply leaving their names in a hat and waiting to be drawn.

Penny drops her name into the pile with the rest, very excited to get some fighting in. She was combat ready afterall.

Ruby drops in her name as well. "Do your best, Penny!"

"Of course I will! I'm combat ready!" Penny chirps confidently.

Yang waves from where she had saved them seats. "So we've heard."

The student in charge of drawing names quickly pulls out two. "Um...Penny and Emerald, please come to the stage."

Penny hops up from her seat and gives Ruby a salute before running to the stage.

"Be careful!" Ruby calls after her.

Emerald doesn't exactly want to be there. She was fully confident with her abilities, but Cinder told her to mingle like a normal student. She hates this time even more when she is drawn first. She sighs and climbs onto the stage.

The two girls eye each other up, taking note of each other's weapons.

Penny bows politely. "I hope we have a great match!"

"Sure." Emerald rolls her eyes before assuming a fighting stance.

A timer counts down, both of the girls getting ready to strike the second it hit zero. It feels like forever before it finally runs out.

Emerald dashes at Penny in a zigzag motion. She knows she doesn't have any form of cover, instead opting for mobility.

Penny opens her backpack, summoning the folded blades that rested inside. She launches the blades at Emerald one at a time, trying to find an opening.

Emerald weaves around the attacks before swinging her weapons at Penny.

Penny suddenly slams the blunt end of one of her blades into Emerald's chest, knocking her a good distance away.

Emerald plants her feet on the ground almost losing balance due to how her breasts bounced around in her top. She twirls around another one of Penny's blades before changing her weapons into their pistol forms and firing repeatedly.

Penny calls back her sword and uses them to guard. She jumps high and launches her blades down at Emerald.

Emerald barely blocks the attack with her semblance. She takes a mental note of the sheer amount of aura she had to use to protect herself. She quickly jumps away before she can be hit again.

Penny remains at a good distance, playing defensive to not let Emerald close the gap.

Emerald suddenly deflects one of Penny's swords back at her, using her own power against her.

Penny staggers from the blow and falls onto her back.

"It's done." Emerald fires off the blades of her weapons at Penny. She doesn't even look as the blades catch onto her. She pulls using the chains of her weapons, expecting to pull Penny in and finish with a quick slash. Instead she hears a ripping noise, and her chains don't pull back anything with much weight. She looks back to see Penny has returned to her feet.

Penny smiles as she confidently returns to her fighting stance.

Then...what did she hook? Emerald looks at her weapons slowly, taking note of the strips of black and neon green cloth on them. She looks back up at Penny.

Penny was holding down her skirt. Her panties had been removed and shredded, leaving her with nothing under her dress.

Emerald suddenly put two and two together and put on her best fake apologetic expression she could. "Oh-! I'm so sorry!"

Penny blushes brightly but her expression doesn't change from her confident smile. "I am still combat ready!"

"...are you sure?" Emerald asks, hoping to end the battle early.

"I am sure!" Penny surrounds herself in her weapons.

Emerald debates using her semblance to end the fight already but remembers how using it could put a slight dent in Cinder's plan. She was at a disadvantage without it, but she still refused to give up, especially to Penny.

Penny trails her blades behind her as she sprints at Emerald.

Emerald hadn't even expected Penny to drop her defensive stance, but apparently she had decided her safe strategy was ineffective. Emerald sprints at Penny as well, her final mistake of the match.

Penny surrounds Emerald with her blades before performing a kicking combo on the dull ends of them, making them all slash Emerald each time she kicks them.

Emerald would have fought back, but she was rather distracted by how Penny's high kicks put her bare womanhood barely a foot from her face.

Penny spins around and retracts all of her blades before kicking Emerald in the gut and knocking her away, putting her aura in the red zone.

Emerald skidded across the floor before flipping onto her feet. She frowns a bit but really doesn't care. She dusts herself off, frowning at the slash marks in her clothes. At least they aren't that deep, she thinks to herself.

Then the slash marks start getting bigger.

Emerald lets out an embarrassed yelp as he clothes fall apart. Her breasts pop right through her top the second it gives up the slightest bit of support. Her pants fell to shreds, leaving her only wearing a pair of green-striped panties. She watches in horror as what remains of her clothes fall to the floor as useless shreds. She looks up, blushing brightly when she remembers how many people are watching her, some now even taking pictures. She quickly covers up her impressive bust before turning her head to glare at Penny.

Penny smiles and gives Emerald a salute before starting to leave that stage.. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Did...she just hold a grudge?

Emerald probably would have glared at her more, but that was the moment her panties burst into confetti. She quickly covers her pussy and crosses her arm over her breasts, but the damage had been done, many spectators already had taken pictures of her bare pussy and breasts.

Penny jumped off the stage, unknowingly letting some of the spectators catch a glimpse under her dress. She quickly runs out of the room, no doubt to immediately replace her panties.

Ruby suddenly runs in front of her, skidding a bit before stopping. "Um...good match, Penny!" she comments awkwardly.

"Why thank you, friend Ruby! I should go-!" Penny turns around and sprints away from Ruby, turning a corner and immediately plowing someone over.

"Ow, what the-?!" Sun the monkey Faunus sits up with her pressed to those holy abs that pretty much every girl in school swoons over. He looks down at Penny, and blinks. "Oh hey, did I miss the butt-kicking?" His eyes are drawn further down her body, and blushes when he realizes the collision had ridden up her tiny dress to reveal her bare ass.

Penny shakes her head to recover from the collision. "Salutations!" She seems completely oblivious about her current position.

"Uh… Hi," he replies. "Um… You wanna get up?"

"Oh! Right!" Penny hops up to her feet and holds her hand down to help him up. With the way she was standing above him, peeking under her dress wasn't exactly the hardest thing in the world.

Sun can't help staring for several seconds, and then numbly takes her by the hand. "Eh… So where's the fire?"

"Fire? Did Yang have an accident again?" Penny asks.

"No," he replies as he allows her to help him to his feet. "You just seemed in such a hurry…"

"Right um...I need to get something from my room! It's very important that I do!" Penny looks him over. "Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to go watch the fights… But if you need some help…" Just what is up with this burning in his chest? It hasn't been that long since he got laid… Right?

Penny shakes her head. "I don't need help really...but I do like making new friends! I'm Penny!"

"I'm Sun," he replies, and decides to follow her if only make sure no one tries to forcibly take advantage. Though even in his own head that sounds like bullshit.

Penny walks along to where she was staying, stopping immediately at her open door. "I didn't leave this open…" She walks in slowly.

Her things are thrown about everywhere in an almighty mess. Sun looks around with a frown, "What the…?"

Penny looks around the room quickly, taking note of everything that was broken. She bent over to pick something up, her dress riding up again and showing off her perfectly shaped rear and slit. Sun finds he can't look away yet again, almost entranced by the sight of genitalia.

Shit… Fucking Heat! Should've known, cooped up for so long in a school with so many girls…

He puts a hand over his crotch as he feels his body reacting involuntarily. Despite what his head is saying, all his instincts see is a female presenting herself to him while he's in his prime to mate.

Penny straightens up, frowning at the cloth in her hand. "Someone shredded all of my spare clothes…"

"Oh, that's… Terrible," Sun replies, trying to focus. "What are you gonna do now?"

Penny turns to Sun. "I...don't know."

He quickly turns to the side, hoping she wouldn't notice him trying to hide his bulge. "Oh… Well then… I… Um…"

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you earlier?" Penny asks worriedly.

"What? No! No it's just…" He swallows, and decides it's best to just come clean, then see what happens. "...You know how Faunus have mating cycles?"

Penny shakes her head, already walking around Sun and making sure she hadn't hurt him.

He sighs, not noticing, "Well we do, and with this place just so full of Cabin Fever Hormones lately it doesn't do much to set us off… And you've been showing off your lady parts so it's hard not to… Not to…"

"Not to what?" She asks obliviously.

He clenches his fists, one hand gripping his boner through his shorts. "To fuck you," he says bluntly, and glances at her.

Penny goes silent. "...I don't understand your terminology."

Sun raises an eyebrow, "Wow, just how innocent are you? Do you even know what sex is?"

Penny opens her mouth to reply but immediately shuts it. Sun raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "...Well?"

"No," she answers after some thought.

He licks his lips, and rubs his face roughly to try clearing his head. It doesn't work. "Alright… I… I'm kinda in pain… A bit, but it'll get worse unless I get help from a girl…"

Penny perks up. "I can help!"

He gives a shuddering sigh, "Alright then… Just… Sit on the bed, and spread your legs please… I'll try to be gentle."

Penny blushes timidly. "That will help you?"

"Kinda… I understand if you don't want to, I know other girls."

She sits back on her bed and spreads her legs. "I need to be ready to help my friends when they need it… Even if it involves something like this."

He stares at her pussy, and then slowly climbs onto the bed. He slowly leans in towards her crotch, inhaling slowly to take in her scent as he puts his hands on her thighs. Penny smiles nervously. "Is...it ok?"

"It's wonderful," he whispers, and takes a long slow lick.

Penny trembles from the touch. "Th-that feels weird…" She holds up her skirt a bit more for Sun's viewing pleasure. He moans softly as he enjoys her flavor which grows ever more potent. His mind starts to fog over as he focuses his tongue on her slit, delving inside with it to taste the tender membranes within.

"Ah…" Penny moans softly, her face looking a little flushed just from the new feeling alone. She places her hand on his head to hold him gently in place. He doesn't complain, he has no plans to go anywhere anytime soon. He licks upwards to her clit, and rubs his tongue back and forth on it before wrapping his lips softly around it.

Penny tenses up when he licks her clit, letting out another soft moan. She bites her lip as she timidly pushes her hips against him. He gives her clit a hard suck, and looks up to meet her eyes with his own lust-glazed orbs.

Penny was trembling from pure arousal. She was very sensitive due to this being her first time. Sun reaches back, opening his pants to secretly free his cock.

Penny frowns at him. "Wh-why did you stop?"

He raises his chest, letting her get a view of his full seven inches with a full inch of thickness.

Penny looks at Sun's extension curiously. She pokes it once to see how Sun reacts. He jerks with his eyes going wider. Then he crawls higher on her until he can rub his cock against her pussy lips.

Penny widens her eyes in surprise. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Inside you," he pants with breath hot against her ear. "I need it inside your pussy…"

She looks at Sun's manhood before looking at her pussy. "How...will something that big fit?"

"It'll fit," he groans as he starts lining up with her, pressing against her.

Penny nods, reaching down to spread her womanhood for him. "O-ok then… Please be gentle…"

"I'll try," he moans, and then gasps as his cock head slips in.

"Ah~!" Penny arcs her back at how easily Sun's cock starts to slip into her. He holds his arms around her as inch by inch he gradually starts sinking deeper into her.

Penny pants louder and louder the more Sun sinks his cock into her. "It's so big…"

"And you're so tight around me," he moans, starting to jiggle his hips.

Penny tightens up around Sun's length before repeatedly pushing her hips against his. He moans happily, reaching his hands down to hold her by the ass. He leans back, standing straight up on his knees as he holds her hips level with his, really starting to rut into her now.

Penny moans loudly with each thrust. The angle she was in made her dress slide up her body every time Sun pounded into her. Her dress eventually rode up enough to expose her perky breasts. He stares at her, and his cock swells up even larger as he moans, "F-fuck… I… Almost there!"

"A-almost where-?" Penny asks worriedly.

"Almost done," he moans. "I'm gonna cum!"

Penny tenses up, probably just as close to cumming as Sun was. Thankfully as far gone as Sun is he's not so far gone as to impregnate her, if that is in fact possible. So at the last second he pulls back, dropping her to spray her with seed as he works her clitoris quickly with a thumb to get her off.

Penny climaxes only seconds after Sun does, arching her back as her climax comes out of her. All the while he glazes her with white streams of cum, covering her from face to crotch. She lays there weakly as she is iced with cum. "Wh-what is this?"

Sun pants, and holds himself up over her. "...Sperm… That had gone... inside you then… you might have had a baby…"

Penny licks some of the cum off her face. "It tastes funny…"

Sun raises an eyebrow, "A bad kind of funny?"

Penny shakes her head. "Not really."

He smiles, "Well then… Wanna go again?"

Penny nods a little too eagerly. She blushes when she realizes she may be a little too eager. He doesn't mind, he just leans in to start again…


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss Schnee swallows softly as she dusts off her skirt. Today she wears a simple powder blue hoodie with a white skirt, and on the chest of a hoodie is a white crown symbol. She has a round table set up by a window in the library with a white tablecloth, and a wicker basket. She twiddles her thumbs with a sigh as she looks around again.

"Get ahold of yourself Weiss," she mutters to herself under her breath. "It's just Ruby… Just that little… adorable… brat…" She sighs as she rubs her eyes. She was the one who invited Ruby to a private lunch, just a little treat to show she's willing to take their relationship seriously, and that she doesn't just see Ruby as a walking fuck-hole.

That line of thought brings with it gratitude for her choice to wear sports tape under her skirt again, and shame that the idea of treating Ruby as less than the wonderful person she is can give her a she-boner. She makes a mental note to take a cold shower after they're done eating.

Ruby walks up and smiles cheekily. "Sorry I'm late! I had to iron my dress!" She was wearing the same dress she had worn to the dance, but now she fills it much better after having grown a bit. Her body was getting curvier with time, and she was no doubt going to end up with a body like Yang's eventually.

Weiss blinks at her in surprise, and clears her throat softly, "Um… Thanks for rolling out your Sunday Best… Is it even Sunday?" She checks her Scroll just so she'll stop staring.

"Oh-! Did...I overdress? Sorry." Ruby blushes timidly. "I can go change if you'd like. If I can walk back in these…" She frowns at her hated high heels. "How do you fight in these again?"

Weiss smirks, and sits up a bit straighter in pride. "Years of practice, and I wear Platforms, not Heels into combat… But I suppose you could use the balance practice in them. Besides, lunch would be cold by the time you got back." She pats the basket fondly.

Ruby sits down and looks at the basket. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Weiss shrugs as she opens it, "Nothing overly special. Just some spaghetti from the cafeteria. I took the liberty to prepare it myself so it wouldn't come out as that Oum awful mush they try to pass off as food, and I made meatballs stuffed with parmesan cheese."

"Mush? You got lucky. They always served me spaghetti in bricks," Ruby jokes. She straightens her back, trying to look as dignified as Weiss. She fails terribly.

Weiss rolls her eyes, appreciating the attempt, and forgiving her shortcomings. She passes Ruby a covered bowl along with a fork, and a large spoon before starting to pour them both some tea from a thermos she fishes from the basket.

Ruby uncovers the bowl and waits for Weiss to finish handing out the tea before she starts to eat. Weiss watches her as she scoops a little spaghetti in the prongs of her fork, and swirls it in the bowl of her spoon until a polite mouthful is on it. "That really is a pretty dress Ruby, I'm flattered you pulled it out just for me," she says before taking a bite.

"Well I wanted to be perfect for my amazing girlfriend," Ruby responds confidently.

Weiss eyes a bit of sauce that had gotten on Ruby's cheek, and fishes a napkin out of the basket. Walking around the table she bends over to softly wipe her innocent face clean. "You don't have to be perfect, Ruby," Weiss says sincerely. "Or at least… Not in the way you think. Not many people would have so readily accepted something like… what I am. I mean I bet if Jaune knew he'd have a heart attack, and nightmares for a well before filing for a restraining order. So just… Be yourself, okay?" She leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

Ruby blushes from the kiss for a little while before suddenly nodding excitedly. "Ok."

Weiss giggles softly, and glances down. Then she blinks, the dress offering some view down her top. "...Ruby… Are… Are you not wearing a bra?"

"Am I supposed to be wearing one?" Ruby asks innocently. "It doesn't fit in this dress anymore so I just left it."

"I see," Weiss says as she goes back to her seat, and fidgets a bit to get more comfortable. "Well, a bra is healthier for you, especially while you're growing in that region. It'll give you better support, and help prevent sagging when you get older… You're wearing panties at least, right?"

"Yup!" Ruby chirps before suddenly going silent. "I think…"

"You… Think?" Weiss sweatdrops as she slices a meatball in half, and uses her fork to eat one of the halves.

"Well I was nude when I was ironing…" Ruby mutters. "I-I'm sure I have them on!"

Weiss pictures that scenario, Ruby named, and hard at work at an ironing board… Then bent over said ironing board with Weis ready to…

The heiress fidgets more in her chair as she feels her erection straining against the sports tape under her panties. "...If you're not then… I suppose I could lend you mine… I'm taped up so it's not any great inconvenience."

Ruby waves her hands around timidly, a blush covering her face. "Nonono-! I'm fine!"

"Ruby, I don't want to risk you catching a cold," she says simply, her hormones starting to rage in her mind. "So listen to me… I want you to check for panties… Now."

"Um...ok." Ruby lifts up her dress right then and there, looking down at her bare pussy. She quickly blushes and pushes her dress back down.

Weiss feels her cock throb, and glances around. Sighing she says, "Gratefully the RPG club is having a party out someplace so we're alone for now." Standing she reaches under her skirt, and pulls off her lacy red panties, and looking up to Ruby expectantly.

Ruby takes them quickly and stands up, slowly putting her legs through and pulling up the panties.

Before she can lower her dress to make herself decent again Weiss grabs the bottom of the dress, holding it up around her hips so she can stare at how the panties hug her crotch, and heart shaped ass. She licks her lips, and gulps as she feels her cock getting steadily stiffer under the tape. If it wasn't for said tape she would be pitching a tent worthy of the circus under her skirt.

"W-Weiss-!" Ruby squeals in embarrassment. "What are you doing-?

Weiss is visibly trembling the slightest bit as she turns pleading eyes up to Ruby. "I'm sorry Ruby, I just… I'm…" At a loss for words she just gives an embarrassed moan before taking Ruby's hand, and putting it over the rock hard bulge restrained under Weiss's skirt. Weiss closes her eyes, feeling it Thron through the fabric against Ruby's palm.

Ruby widens her eyes. "Oh… Um… Ok." She slowly runs her hand over Weiss's tented skirt.

Weiss slowly releases her, and covers her face with her hands as she sniffles. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for having a perverted body like this… I can't help it Ruby, I really can't… I wish I could because you deserve so much better."

Ruby pulls Weiss's hands away from her face. "Weiss...you're perfect because you're you. Just like you said I'm perfect because I'm me! If you can't help it, then that's fine. I'm here for you." She smiles and gives Weiss a gentle kiss on the nose. "I'll take care of this for you." She slowly reaches under Weiss's skirt.

Weiss gasps softly when she feels Ruby's hand come into direct contact with her cock, and her hips buck into the touch once. Weiss puts her hands on Ruby's shoulders, gripping them for support.

Ruby gently undoes the tape holding Weiss's member. The cock that took her virginity throbs in time with Weiss' heartbeat, standing at attention under the fabric of the skirt. She smiles as she finally strokes Weiss's cock directly. "There we go. Does that feel better?"

Weiss nods, and steps closer to hug her softly around the neck, her hips bucking with need, moving her hot, pulsing dick through the tunnel made by Ruby's fingers.

Ruby gently starts to jerk Weiss off, her hands weren't the most smooth but her motions were very focused. Weiss' breath brushes her neck in warm waves, and the Platinum blond moans, "Ruby… I want… I want…"

"Want what?" Ruby asks, slowing down her strokes just a bit.

"...Inside you," Weiss pants. "Your mouth… Your pussy… Anything… Please~!"

Ruby smiles and slowly gets on her knees. "Well...I do always like some milk with my meals." She lifts up Weiss's skirt and licks her lips as she eyes Weiss's cock.

"Please don't tease me, I can't take it," Weiss whimpers, reaching out to put her hands on Ruby's head.

"Nom-!" Ruby suddenly takes Weiss's tip in her mouth, sucking vigorously the second it was in her mouth. Weiss' eyes fly wide open, and she claps a hand hard over her mouth to keep her from screaming as she bends over Ruby, her other hand curled tight into her Raven colored locks.

Ruby eases Weiss's length more into her mouth, getting her deep enough to almost poke into her throat. Weiss pants hard, and moans, "More… Take more… Take it all Ruby!"

Ruby whimpers softly before suddenly taking the rest. Weiss smiles widely, and moans louder.

Then she freezes… She hears footsteps coming!

Ruby doesn't hear them though, more focused on the thick, throbbing member in her throat. Weiss tries to keep quiet, tries to move, but the blowjob has her feeling like jello. It's the most she can do to cover her mouth, and breathe through her nose.

Then the walker comes into view… Jaune. Blissfully distracted by a game on his scroll from the lights coming off it, and he stops to lean on a bookcase as he focuses on a particularly difficult part. If he looks up, and looks to his left he'll be treated to the full view of Weiss' lecherous debauchery.

She can feel tears forming in her eyes as she prays that doesn't happen. Jaune would run, tell his team, including Nora, and by then it would be too late. There's no stopping that motormouth, and the entire school would know she's a freak by the end of the day.

So why is her cock swelling faster at these thoughts? At Jaune being so close to seeing them? At all this, why is this whole situation putting her seconds from filling Ruby's throat with seed?!

Ruby suddenly sucks much harder, having noticed just how close Weiss was from cumming. And just like that the floodgates open. Weiss grips her hair much tighter as her cock convulses, sending thick round after round of sperm into Ruby's tight, hot mouth. Tears trickle down her cheeks, and she glances at Jaune, resigned to her fate…

But the blond hasn't noticed anything besides his game. If anything he just looks frustrated, and starts walking off again, quickly vanishing between bookcases. Weiss on the other hand is relieved from both not being discovered, and one of the most intense orgasms of her life. As a result her jelly knees give way, and she drops to her ass on the floor, falling from Ruby's lips.

Ruby swallows all of Weiss's seed before loudly clearing her throat. "That...was a lot…"

Weiss pants hard, "That… Too close…" She furrows her eyebrows at Ruby, "You need to pay more attention, we were almost seen!"

Ruby blushes and looks around. "W-we were-?"

Weiss nods, and opens her mouth to give her hell… But stops. With a sigh she says, "Nevermind… If I hadn't gotten horny here then you wouldn't have needed to hit your knees." She takes a few breaths, but then slowly smiles as she crawls over to Ruby, "That was very sweet of you Ruby… Thank you."

Ruby wraps her arms around Weiss. "You're welcome!"

Weiss returns the hug, but then frowns with a downwards glance. "...What? Still hard?" She sighs in exasperation at her own cock, and thumps her forehead on Ruby's shoulder. "Son of a…"

Ruby suddenly grabs onto Weiss's cock again. "I guess there's always one place where it truly belongs."

Weiss tenses, and looks around, "Not here you dolt… Under the tablecloth."

Ruby smirks. "Ooh~ Sounds fun!" She gives Weiss a quick peck on the cheek.

Weiss blushes hotly, "Alright, just… Hurry, and get under there please. I don't want to deal with this thing longer than I have to."

Ruby quickly gets under the table cloth. "Ok, princess!"

Weiss quickly crawls after her, and drops the tablecloth behind her. Then she reaches over, and starts easing the panties down Ruby's legs again. "Thank you again for this Ruby."

"No problem. I can't say I don't enjoy it." She kicks off her panties when they are around around her ankles. She leans back and lifts up the front of her dress. "Help yourself!"

Weiss eyes that perfect little ass, and licks her lips. "...This time I want to try something a bit different… And I'm not entirely sure you'll enjoy it as much…"

"I'll give it a try for you, Weiss." Ruby slowly reaches down and gently spreads her pussy.

Weiss gulps, and then softly pokes her cock slick with Ruby's spit… At her ass hole.

Ruby widens her eyes. "Will...it even fit there, Weiss?"

Weiss rubs her puckered entrance back, and forth slowly. "It'll be a tight fit… If it's too much you have to tell me, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

Ruby makes herself relax. "O-ok… Just be gentle…"

And with that Weiss starts trying to insert herself into her girlfriend with all the care of a surgeon.

Ruby cringes in pain. "Ow… It's so big…" She doesn't seem ready to give up just yet though. Weiss goes even slower though, giving her as much time to adjust as she can. It truly is a tight fit, Weiss isn't even sure she will fit until the head of her cock pops inside, making her gasp.

"Ah-!" Ruby arcs her back in surprise.

"S-sorry," Weiss stutters. "A-are you okay? Should I stop?"

"No… I-I can do this…" Ruby makes herself relax again. Weiss smiles softly at her bravery, and leans in to kiss her softly as she slowly starts sinking into her behind.

Ruby visibly gets more comfortable over time. "It still kind of hurts…"

Weiss moans, and nuzzles into her neck. "I'm sorry… Ah, you're so much tighter back here. It feels so good~!"

Ruby shudders sensitively. "Don't start rushing it just yet…"

"I won't," she promises, taking it slow. "Mngh~"

Weiss stares down at her, what sensible portion of her mind is left is processing the situation… This girl, this wonderful brat, loves her. Loves her enough to not just accept her body, but go through so much trouble to help her with it. Like sucking her off in the middle of the open without being asked, or even taking it up the ass just for Weiss' enjoyment. It touches Weiss, an odd time to do so in her opinion, but it just hits her then. And what she feels in gratitude morphs into another emotion…

"...I love you Ruby," she moans, and starts playing with one of her breasts as she kisses her deeply, trying to return all the joyful affection Ruby has offered her since they became an item in that one moment.

"I love you too, Weiss…" Ruby grunts weakly as she gently stirs Weiss around inside of her.

Weiss is still a bit sensitive from her last orgasm so she has more of a hair trigger this time around. She moans, and closes her eyes, "Almost there… C-can I go faster?"

Ruby nods quickly. "I-I'm fine with that… Just a bit though…"

Weiss holds her tight as she starts to thrust a bit harder, and faster, gasping as she tries to keep herself under control. Clenching her eyes shut she whimpers, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"W-Weiss-!" Ruby moans, actually looking close to cumming with Weiss. Weiss gives a muffled squeal as she buries her face in Ruby's boobs, and hilts herself in Ruby's ass as she starts firing her second load of cum.

"So much-!" Ruby cries out a bit more loudly than she should have as her ass is filled up with Weiss's cum. She cums as well only a few seconds later. Weiss pants as she spurts the last of it, then slowly starts to pull out.

"Thank you Ruby," she says breathlessly.

Ruby pants loudly, trying to regain herself. "You came so much… It feels kind of funny…"

Weiss smiles, and reaches over, collecting their panties. "Maybe you should put these on before you start to leak… We can finish lunch back in the bedroom. You know, so you can clean up?"

"Sure. Sounds great." Ruby gently slides her panties back on. After making sure the coast is clear Weiss grabs the food, puts it back in the basket, and takes her by the hand to lead the way back to some privacy…


	6. Chapter 6

Coco Adel sits in the dorm room of Team CFVY, her weapon out in gun mode on her bed as she makes a few small adjustments for a tune-up. She whistles softly to herself as she glances at the open page of Gun Girl Monthly propped up on her pillow, and checks the article again.

"Funny how they make a better lubricant for your ass than they do for the rotor of your gatt," she mutters, and swabs a cotton ball over the base of one of her gun's barrels.

Velvet opens the door while looking at her camera. She seems much more distracted than usual. Coco looks over, and tilts her head. Smirking she decides to play with her teammate a bit, and stands up. She walks up behind her, and pats her softly on the ass, "Hey cotton-butt, what's up?"

Velvet suddenly looks up, a surprised blush taking over her face. "Please don't surprise me like that. I almost dropped my camera." Her ears twitch timidly.

Coco sighs softly, "Right, just gave into temptation." She walks over to her gun again, and rolls it upright, "Whatcha thinking so loud about though? It's not like you to not even say 'hello' when you come home."

"Oh um...I was told off from taking pictures outside due to the weather, and there isn't anything in here that's been sparking any interest. I've just been trying to think of something or someone to practice on. It's not that important." Velvet returns her camera to her side.

Coco looks off to the side, getting an idea. "Hm… Well I heard the teachers finally got the heater for the indoor pool up, and running, and I got a sweet new bikini. Sound like fun?" She collapses her Gatling gun back into a handbag.

Velvet blushes fiercely, imagining her partner lounging around in a bikini just for her. "Um… Y-yes!"

"Great! By the way, you left your homework assignments under your bed again." She jerks a thumb at a desk where a stack of papers sits in a binder. "So I'll grab my swimsuit, and meet you at the pool in say… 45 minutes? An hour?"

Velvet frowns at the pile of homework. "Sounds good. I'll try to be quick." She opens the binder immediately and gets to work.

Meanwhile Coco gets to the closet, and pulls out a small beach bag, headed out to leave her to it

…

Once there Coco looks the scene over. White tile floors going into a nicely sized swimming pool. Overhead she feels the warmth of a collection of UV light, and pauses to stretch. "Mmm… I love this school."

She heads for the changing room, and when she comes out she's wearing nothing but her chocolate brown bikini. The bottoms hug her figure, and the top is strapless, save for some thin strips crossing over her back, and belly from the bottom of the top. Between the halves of her top is a small black ring holding the fabric together.

Humming to herself she sits in a chair by the pool, and starts to rub herself down with sunscreen. "Looks like Velvet isn't here yet… Oh well." She lays back in the tanning chair, and closes her eyes, letting the lights do their job to give her a nice tan. They're so warm she could… just…

Sometime later she wakes up to the sound of a familiar voice.

Velvet had entered the pool room and was now struggling to get a tripod through the door. "Stupid thing…" She finally yanks it through. She was now dressed in a one-piece swimsuit with a few tiny cutouts to show off some skin. She was only planning to take pictures, but she had decided that since she was going to the pool, she may as well dress for it. She turns to Coco once she finally has all of her equipment through the door, her jaw dropping immediately.

Coco waves with a smile, "Hey Velvet, cute swimsuit. Like mine?"

Velvet opens her mouth to respond but immediately looks away. "Um… Coco… Your swimsuit is…"

"Pretty hot, right? I saw it in the window, and I thought I just needed to grab it before it just got away from me."

"I-it's not that, it's…" Velvet clears her throat and continues at a near whisper. "Not there…"

Coco blinks, and looks down. Her eyes fly so wide open they nearly pop out… She's been tanning in the nude?! Sitting up she looks around, but spots no sign of her swimsuit. Not that she minds the nudity, she's proud of her toned figure, but that swimsuit cost her a ton!

"Son of a bitch," she growls, gripping the armrests for the chair with a scowl.

Velvet slowly looks back at her, blushing fiercely as she takes in the sight of Coco's perfect body. "Should we look for it?"

Coco sighs, "...Maybe later. Whoever took it did it while I was asleep so we're not gonna see it again anytime soon…" She sits back with her hands folded behind her head, "You went to the trouble of lugging that thing down here… Might as well use it. Fire when ready."

Velvet looks at her camera before looking back at Coco. "Really? Y-you want me to take pictures of you like...that?"

"Is it helping you get the inspiration flowing?" She raises an eyebrow to her teammate.

Velvet nods quickly, already setting up her tripod. Coco smiles as she holds her position, lifting one knee enough to show her inner thigh as she folds her arms a bit tighter behind her head, looking right into the lense of the camera.

Velvet quickly sets up a shot before taking a few pictures. She takes a few pictures at multiple angles, getting as much of Coco inside the shots as she could. Coco slowly changes petitions, stretching out her arms before her with a moan, and pressing her breasts together between her arms as she tilts her head back, her legs out straight in front of her.

Velvet stops for a few seconds, trying to shake the lewd thoughts she was having out of her head. She takes a few more pictures before moving her tripod to try to find a better angle.

Coco gives her a few seconds longer, and then smirks. She lifts herself by the armrests of the chair, and slips one foot off the tanning chair to the floor. Doing so exposes her maidenhood with a neat little trimmed bush of pubic hair shaped in a triangle pointing between her legs. She looks into the camera, and holds a wink until she hears the camera click.

Velvet goes stiff for a few moments before taking a few too many pictures, her gaze obviously fixated between Coco's legs. She forces herself to alter the angle of her shot a bit. "Wow…"

Coco giggles, and stands up, shifting her hips to the side, hands on her hips. "Well, looks like we cured your boredom… Right?"

"Yes, but um…" Velvet takes another picture before picking up her tripod. "Can...I get some pictures of you in the water?"

"Sure thing!" She makes a slow walk to the edge of the pool, swaying her hips slowly, and tries to channel what inner model she has. When she gets to the corner of the pool she stops, putting a hand on the back of her hips, and looking over her shoulder at the camera as she drapes her hair over both sides of her shoulders.

Velvet takes in the sight of Coco's perfect ass for a little while before taking another picture or two.

"Let me know if you start running out of room on that thing," she says as she sits at the corner of the pool, draping her legs into the water as she sits back, bracing her weight with her hands on the floor behind her, pushing out her chest a bit as she gives the camera bedroom eyes.

Velvet opens her case. "I brought extra memory cards and batteries. I shouldn't run out." She zooms in her camera for a better shot before taking another shot.

Coco keeps that expression, and slowly starts to slide into the water.

Velvet increases how quickly her camera takes each picture, getting one for every half second until Coco was in the water. The water comes up to the tops of her thighs so first Coco lies on her back, floating on her back.

Velvet removes her camera from the tripod and changes her shutter speed to make sure the next pictures didn't blur. She holds the camera up at an angle before continuing to take as many pictures as possible. Coco smirks at her, and once comfortably buoyant she spreads her legs for an underwater view of her feminine folds.

Velvet checks her camera over to see if the outer shell was not cracked. She had made it to be waterproof, but she just wanted to make sure it would be safe. She takes a few more pictures before carefully sitting down and hanging her legs over the side of the pool and picking back up with a few more shots.

Coco sits up, legs bend in the 4-feet of water so her breasts just barely break the surface, and her now wet hair frames her bosom.

Velvet slides into the water and moves a bit closer to get Coco perfectly in frame before snapping a few more photos.

"Any requests?" Coco tilts her head as she played with the dyed lock of hair she usually lets hang free.

Velvet grips her camera tightly as she thinks. She looks over to a ladder at a deeper part of the pool. "Can I have you climb up that?"

Coco nods, and swims over, slowly climbing up the ladder.

Velvet swims over and takes a few more pictures at an upwards angle, trying to get the perfect angle to catch Coco perfectly. Coco stops mid-climb with her legs partially spread, and smiles down at her. "Having fun?" She reaches back to play with the tip of one of her ears.

Velvet blushes and stops taking pictures. "S-sorry, this is coming off as a bit creepy isn't it?"

"Nah," Coco replies. "I mean, how many girls have you seen naked exactly?"

Velvet goes silent for a little bit. "Should...I count myself in that number?"

Coco laughs softly, and sits at the top of the ladder. "Alright… Hey, wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure. I owe you for this, don't I?" Velvet sets her camera on the side of the pool to rest her hands.

"How about you join me in the buff, hm? I've actually never seen you naked, not even towel-wrapped out of the shower."

Velvet blushes and looks down at her swimsuit. "I-I….guess I owe you that much don't I?" She tugs at her swimsuit, it being rather hard to get off now that it was wet. Coco smirks as she slips into the water, and reaches out to help her strip down.

Velvet accepts the help, letting out grunts as she tries to pull off the swimsuit. Once it's off Coco tosses it to the side of the pool, looking her over.

"Wow," she comments, eyeing her breasts. "Perky as hell…"

Velvet resists the urge to cover up. "Um...thanks?" She crosses her arms under her breasts.

Coco steps closer, and playfully wraps her arms around her middle, "Hey, come on, take some pride in your…" She trails off as her hands feel something odd between her fingers. Leaning to the side she goes to have a better look around Velvet in curiosity.

Velvet breathes sensitively when she feels Coco's hands touch her fluffy tail. The same brown on top as her hair, and the bottom half of the tail is as white as snow. Coco gapes at it a bit, and then smiles. "Oh wow… How come you don't show this outside your clothes like Monkey Boy?"

"A lot of people pull on it, and it's sensitive…" Velvet mutters timidly.

Coco takes her hand off it, "Oh, okay… Still, with it out in your battle outfit it'd be like Playboy Bunny meets Xena Warrior Princess. Dontcha think?"

"I'm...not sure I'm comfortable with being compared with a Playboy Bunny…" Velvet shivers a bit.

Coco takes a step back, "Right, sorry… Was that racist?" She rubs the back of her neck with a sigh, "I just meant you're a very adorable girl Velvet. If you weren't so shut in then you'd have most folks eating out of your hand. I know I would."

Velvet smiles shyly. "I-It just makes me a bit uncomfortable. It's fine with you though. I think I'm ok with it..."

Coco smiles, and tilts her head, "...You know… I'd actually wanna see you in one of those outfits. Or maybe a cute maid outfit… Maybe tennis player… Fuck, you're a model all around." She giggles as she walks over, putting an arm over her shoulder. "Hey, I got a costume or two back in the room you could try on. How about you be on the receiving end of a camera for a bit?"

"M-me?" Velvet looks herself over. "Are you sure? I don't think I'm very photogenic…"

"Obviously you've never heard of a mirror," Coco chuckles, and fingers a lock of Velvet's hair. "See this? Perfect blank canvas. Plus you got the hourglass figure, and the hips a lot of girls would kill for. Granted you don't have tits the size of Mount Glynn, but for your size these are wonderfully perky… TV titties, Sweetheart."

She pats her shoulder, and heads back for the ladder, "Plus, remember the Playboy Bunny thing? Even if you're not one, plenty of people already love bunny-girls thanks to them. I swear if we weren't Huntresses we could start our own magazine between our looks, my fashion sense, and your camera skills." She turns, and offers a hand to help her out of the pool."

Velvet takes Coco's hand. "Ok then. Let's go back." She looks around for her swimsuit.

Coco picks it up, and passes it to her, "There. How about I carry the tripod this time?"

Velvet grunts adorably as she tries to pull her swimsuit back on. "But...what will you wear?"

Coco shrugs, "I got no shame showing off what I have. I can just head back like this. Shouldn't be a problem as long as we don't go outside." She looks the tripod over, and then folds it up, getting it like her Gatling gun. "Also I hope you won't hold it against me if I feel tempted to play with your tail now and again… Would you?"

"I...wouldn't have a problem with it, but still… Are you really ok going around...nude?" Velvet looks Coco over again, lingering a bit longer than she should.

Coco shrugs, "Why should I be? I got nothing to hide. Think of your body as a tasty treat. Clothes are just a colorful wrapping to draw the eye in. We all know everyone wants what's underneath anyways so why be a tease?"

Velvet goes silent, mentally processing this. Her nose starts to bleed a little bit. "That's...hot."

"Need a tissue Cotton-Butt?" She giggles, and picks up the camera, handing it to her as she walks towards the door.

Velvet shakes her head to clear it, wiping her nose quickly before walking after Coco. She holds her camera like it is the most valuable thing she could be carrying, probably because nudes of Coco were the most valuable item to exist in Beacon with how popular Coco was.

Coco certainly seems at total ease walking around naked, whistling softly as she carries the tripod. Without clothes it's so much easier to see how her hips tend to sway with every step she takes, and how her C Cup breasts bounce a bit as well while she turns partway to look out a window.

Velvet shudders at the sight, a few less than appropriate thoughts going through her mind. She contemplates powering on her camera again to take more pictures.

Coco smiles, "I know that look, Velvet, I can see your reflection. You wanna take a few more pictures then go ahead, never said the shoot was over. Want me to stop, and pose for you?"

"I-If you're ok with it…" Velvet sputters, already turning her camera back on.

Coco just rolls her eyes as she sets the tripod against a wall. Then she sits on a window ledge, and presses her shoulders to the cold glass. She closes her eyes with a shiver, "Ooo~! Cold~!"

Velvet quickly holds up her camera and takes a few pictures, making sure to get an angle that accentuated every curve on Coco's body. Coco squirms until the cold of the window is a bit too much for her, and then she slides to her feet, hugging herself.

"Okay, not as much fun as I thought that would be… Hey Velvet, mind giving me a rub-down on my back? My shoulders are freezing…"

"O-oh! Sorry…" Velvet quickly gets behind Coco and runs her gentle hands over her shoulders. Coco melts to the touch with a smile. Suddenly without warning she reaches back, grabbing Velvet's hands so that the bunny girl's breasts are pressed to Coco's shoulders.

Velvet feels her face warm up, not knowing how to respond. She looks around nervously before gently moving her breasts against Coco's back.

"Ah, that's much better," Coco sighs, and then with a giggle she puts Velvet's hands on her bare bosom.

Velvet swallows loudly, gripping Coco's breasts gently. "Is...this really ok?"

"Well I got to play with that cute tail, so fair play," she replies. "Plus… I'm not stupid… I notice how you look at me." She looks over her shoulder, and winks as she leans back into her.

"Ok then…" Velvet kneads Coco's breasts slowly. "Should we return to the dorm at least?"

"If you want," she purrs softly, their lips barely an inch apart.

Velvet's ears twitch nervously. She clears her throat. "Then we should get going…" She seems reluctant to let go though. Coco makes the choice easy for her, and reaches back, scooping up her legs so Velvet can ride on her back. Then she hefts the tripod, and starts for the bedroom again.

"Eek-!" Velvet yelps in surprise, not having expected such an immediate response. She pushes herself more against Coco.

Coco hurries to the bedroom, and then locks it behind them. "Alright then… Hop off for a sec."

Velvet scurries off, almost falling over. "O-ok."

Coco sets the tripod aside, and turns to her with a sly smile. "Okay Sexy, strip." She wiggles her eyebrows softly as she heads for the closet.

Velvet strips off her wet swimsuit as quickly as she can. She shivers when she gets it off, timidly covering up.

Coco pauses when she notices the shiver, and smiles softly. She walks over to her bed, and slips under the blanket, holding it open. "Velvet, come lay down with me for a bit, get warm?"

Velvet slips in without hesitation, enjoying the warmth immensely. "Thank you."

She slips the blanket over them again, and holds her close, rubbing her belly softly. Then she slowly leans in, kissing her neck softly.

Velvet freezes up, not knowing how to respond. Coco reaches up, groping one of Velvet's breasts as she softly peppers her throat with gentle kisses. "Mmm… Velvet…"

Velvet slowly relaxes into the gentle touches, covering her mouth and blushing a bit more when she lets out a small moan.

Abruptly Coco takes her hands away, and scoots back.

Velvet takes a few deep breathes before smiling at Coco. "Much warmer now."

"Good," Coco giggles with a wink, then slides out of the bed, going to pick up the camera Velvet left behind. "Now then, ready to play dress-up?

Velvet slid out of the bed after her. "Yeah…"

Coco opens the closet, and starts trying to figure out the settings on the camera. "Alright, take your pick for the pics…"

Velvet enters the closet behind Coco and looks around timidly. "You really think...these will look good on me?"

"Oh absolutely," Coco replies, and looks through the camera curiously. "Been forever since I've used one of these…"

Velvet looks over Coco's shoulder and switches it from manual to automatic. "That will probably be better for you then."

"Yeah, thanks." She keeps her back to Velvet as she changes, wanting to be surprised by the outfit she picks out.

Velvet grabs a long, black coat and puts it on, closing it enough to just barely cover her breasts and cover hardly anything else. "Is this...good?" She didn't feel comfortable with wearing too many of Coco's clothes.

Coco looks back, and blinks. "...Sure, if we're going for a walk so you can flash the camera, maybe some folks."

Velvet blushed and nodded slowly. "S-sure. If you'd like that."

Coco rolls her eyes, "Maybe another time. Try to see if you like anything else in there." She turns away again.

Velvet takes a deep breath. "Ok… What about…" She grabs some small jean shorts and slides them on slowly to keep from hurting her tail. She quickly grabs a black tube top and a brown vest and throws those on as well. "This feels a bit better."

Coco looks back, and smiles, "Hm, not bad at all… Alright then babe, make it sexy." She raises the camera, and muses, "Hm… Stick out your breasts a bit, and fold your hands on the back of your hips."

Velvet has to reach into her top to adjust them a bit before doing as Coco said. "How's this?" Her breasts even seemed to bounce around when she stuck the pose.

"Good! Now make sure to smile, make it happy, or sexy, your pick."

Velvet gave the camera a shy smile. "I'll do my best."

Coco sighs, and lowers the camera, "Gotta look like you're having fun… I got an idea." She heads to a nightstand, and pulls out a bag of small chocolates. Pulling one out she unwraps it, and pushes it to Velvet's lips with a finger, "This should help a bit."

Velvet looks a bit confused, taking the candy in her mouth. Coco backs up, and aims the camera, "Chocolate always makes me feel a little happier. Now smile for me, Sexy."

Velvet gave her the best smiles she could muster, even giving the camera a wink.

"Perfect!" Coco takes the picture, and turns the camera around to show her.

Velvet looks the picture over. "Automatic reduced the lighting a bit too much, but it's pretty good."

Coco nods, and turns the camera around, "Hey, mind lowering the shorts just enough to show your tail? I'd love to get a shot from behind you with your hands on the bed."

"Um...sure." Velvet gently pulls her tail out of her shorts and walks over to the bed. "Like this?" She places her hands on the bed and looks back at Coco. With her bent over as she was, the shorts looked a bit small, looking more like denim panties than actual shorts.

Coco lines up the shot, going for a shot partially sideways. "Atta girl, remember to smile for me."

Velvet gave her the same smile she did earlier. Coco finds the flash, and uses it to make up for the lack of light. Then she takes the picture, and shows her.

Velvet blushes a bit at the sight. "Wow...ok… I look really lewd."

Coco pats her ass softly, "You say Lewd, I say Delicious. Up for another pic, or a costume change?"

Velvet doesn't seem to react to the touches. "...I can do better." She climbs onto the bed. "I'll show you delicious then."

"Oh really?" Coco steps back, holding the camera up in such a way it squishes her breasts between her arms.

Velvet looked at Coco's breasts for a few moments before sliding back and spreading her legs. She reaches down and pulls the shorts snug against her womanhood. Coco smiles in approval at the camel toe, and takes the pic at just the right angle that one could barely see the bottoms of Velvet's breasts in the top of the shot. "Nice touch leaving the shorts undone, very sexy~!"

"U-undone?" Velvet quickly looks down at her shorts. Sure enough the button, and zipper is down, offering a teasing glimpse at her pubic mound. She quickly tries to zip it back up, realizing that the shorts were simply too small to do so.

Coco chuckles, "Hey, don't sweat it. It adds to the sexiness. On the other hand I wondered where that pair ran off to. One set had shrunk in the wash."

Velvet swallowed loudly, pushing back her blush. She suddenly opens the front of her shorts enough to fully show her pussy and gives the camera a flirty smile.

That takes Coco by surprise, but she catches on. Stepping back she adjusts the zoom before taking a full body picture. "Damn Velvet, are you trying to make the camera melt?"

Velvet blushes again. "Maybe I am…" She leaves her shorts open and pulls her tube-top snug enough for her nipples to push through.

Coco licks her lips as she takes another picture, "Nice, delicious indeed."

Velvet rolls over and gets on her hands and knees, pulling her shorts halfway down her legs. Coco strafes to the side, taking a picture that only catches a teasing hint of her pussy, and chuckles, nodding to her.

Velvet quickly pulls up her shorts. "Should I wear something else now?"

"If you want. I swear though if you actually put on the Playboy Bunny suit, I will make it my Scroll background."

Velvet stands up from the bed. "I guess I can try it…" She enters the closet quickly and starts undressing. Meanwhile Coco sits on the bed, and starts flipping through pictures on Velvet's camera curiously.

Velvet exits the closet in the suit, blushing at how tight a fit it was. "How...do I look?"

Coco looks up, and her jaw drops…

Velvet smiles shyly. "I'm guessing that's a good sign?"

"Fuck yes," Coco replies, her mouth feeling dry. "Shit, um…" She gets to her feet, and rubs her thighs together, "How do you wanna pose first?"

"I don't really know… Um…" Velvet puts her hand on her hip and leans towards the camera, her breasts bouncing a little bit. Coco centers the shot on her breasts, but makes sure to get her face in the shot too.

Velvet shudders a bit. "How was that?"

"Excellent, Sexy," she replies with a chuckle.

Velvet leans back against the wall and sticks out her chest. Coco takes a full-body picture this time, and nods in approval.

Velvet crosses her arms and her breasts and lifts them gently for the camera.

Coco snaps the picture, and giggles, "Turn a bit to the side so I can get your tail in the shot. That'll totally be my new Scroll background."

Velvet turns a slight bit and arcs her back to accentuate her curves. "Like th-this?"

Coco takes the shot at just the right moment, and then walks over to show her the picture. "You alright with me keeping this Honey Bunny?"

"If you don't show anyone… That would be embarrassing…" Velvet answered, blushing quite a bit at the picture.

"Aw, and here I wanted to brag about my girlfriend…"

"I-Is that really the way you wanna brag about me-!?" Velvet squeals in embarrassment.

Coco sets the camera aside, and steps up to drape her hands around her hips, holding her close. "To brag that my hot-ass girlfriend has the body of a goddess, heart of an angel, and sets a fire in my core? ...Yeah, I could live with that." Then leaning in Coco presses her lips to Velvet's in a soft, long, passionate kiss. At the same time her right hand drifts up to rub her slowly between the shoulders, and her left drifts to Velvet's tail to fondle it delicately.

Velvet trembles excitedly to the touch, pushing herself more against Coco. That is when they both knew… Life was going to get much more exciting from here on out.


	7. Chapter 7

Yang steps quickly into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She had just returned from the gym and wasn't quite in the mood to talk to her teammates. She lets out a loud sigh as she turns on the shower to its hottest setting. She kicks off her boots quickly and starts to strip down.

Her large bust seems to almost push through her shirt as she removes her jacket and tosses it aside.

She lifts her shirt off over her head, her large, perky breasts bouncing uncontrollably the second they were freed. She never chose to wear a bra or panties, her clothes already too tight on her to actually make such things practical. She undoes her belt and pulls down her shorts before gathering her clothes up and opening the bathroom door a crack. "Ruby? Can you put these in the hamper, please?"

Ruby was at the door in an instant, grabbing the small bundle and running off. "Got it!"

Yang lets out a relaxed breath as she steps into the shower, letting the hot water sweep away her sweat off her body.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Weiss looks up from her homework. Yang's sweaty clothes she can smell from across the room, and and the feminine scent makes her shiver. Licking her lips she grips her pencil tighter as she tries to focus on her assignment. "...Damn…"

Ruby drops Yang's clothes where they belong and turns to Weiss. "Is everything okay, Weiss?"

Weiss sets the pencil down, and rubs her eyes. "Hardly… Ever since we both got sexually active it's like my libido's gone into overdrive. The smallest things are setting me off these days, I can't even take my turn on Laundry Day without wanting to rub off on every pair of panties I find… So your sister's smelly gym clothes certainly aren't helping. Oum help us if I ever actually got you pregnant."

"Oh… Um…" Ruby tries to think of someway of helping but was obviously coming up with nothing. "Does...that mean…" She blushes and smiles at Weiss. "You wanna go a round right now?"

Weiss grits her teeth as she tries to fight the urge to just say yes. "Ruby, your sister is in the next room. I've had nightmares of her ripping my dick off with her bare hands, or teeth. Besides, I have homework…" She knows that's a losing argument though, she's never been able to just ignore her physical desires, especially with her tiny, ever so fuckable girlfriend.

Ruby looks over Weiss's shoulder at her rather barren notes. "Can you even focus right now?"

Weiss blushes as she rests her chin in her hands, staring ahead to the wall in front of her. "...No," she admits grumpily, and subconsciously her knees start to drift apart.

Ruby pulls Weiss's chair back and climbs onto her lap before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her scar. "I thought so. We'll finish before Yang's done showering, ok?"

Weiss only hesitates a second before she nods. Cupping her hands on Ruby's ass under her skirt she picks her up, carrying her to Weiss' bed. Once there she kisses her tenderly on the lips, letting out a slight whimper of need as she lays the raven haired Huntress in training out before her. All the while her hips are rubbing against Ruby through both their skirts, slowly making them ride up.

Ruby gives Weiss a flirty expression to spur her on. "Don't be too careful, ok?" She rubs her hips back against Weiss's to deliberately tease her.

Weiss closes her eyes as she reaches under Ruby's skirt to tug down her panties, "You've gotten far too much practice teasing me…" Once Ruby's panties are around her knees she lifts Ruby's legs so her knees almost touch her chest, and Ruby can brace her feet against the bottom of her own bunk. Knowing they might be short on time Weiss decided she to tear through the tape holding her erection back rather than unwind it this time, and starts to rub her dick against Ruby's upturned pussy lips to make sure she's wet enough to penetrate.

Ruby bucks her hips a bit excitedly. She was already really wet, probably having been wanting this for longer than Weiss had. Her time with Weiss had apparently turned her into quite the little slut to her advances.

Weiss licks her lips as she watches, and then lines herself up, carefully slipping inside. "Ooo~ Ah… You know… Sometimes I forget which of us is the terribly horny one…" She starts to slowly buck her hips, but isn't going slow long. She knows they need to reach their release soon, but picking up the pace of their love making so quickly is starting to cloud her mind more than usual.

Ruby giggles childishly and gives Weiss and innocent look. "Now why would you say that?" She tightens up a bit to play with Weiss's cock.

Weiss doesn't answer, just starts fitting into her a bit harder. Her tongue starts to hang out a bit, and as she leans in to kiss her she pushes her tongue into Ruby's mouth before their lips even make contact.

Ruby lets out a moan against Weiss's lips. She gently moves her hips around to work Weiss's cock around inside of her. Weiss feels like she's losing her mind, and starts to strip off her outfit, barely breaking stride as one by one she yanks articles of clothing off over her head, tossing them aside until she's entirely nude. Then she all but starts ripping off Ruby's clothes as well.

Ruby blushes more as she gets more nude. "W-Weiss… Don't rip them too much…"

Weiss barely hears her, and gropes her breasts roughly as she starts to pound her hard enough to make soft slapping noises on impact. The mattress squeaks softly under them as she thumbs one of her nipples, silencing her with another passionate kiss.

Ruby yelps softly with each thrust, following each yelp with another soft moan. Her breasts bounce around in Weiss's grip even how tight she was holding them. Weiss groans happily, and pants with a smile. "Ah~ Ruby… I love you~!"

"I love you too~! Ah~!" Ruby moans blissfully in response. She pushes her hips back against Weiss's as she gets close to cumming, letting their hips slap loudly together in unison. "N-now fill me up-!"

Those words ring around in Weiss' head, pushing her over the edge. She reads back her head with a cry of bliss, not even thinking to pull out before she gives her girlfriend a hot, thick creampie. Her chest heaves, and she jerks with every spurt of cum, some of which leaks from Ruby's well used snatch.

So glorious is her climax, and so drunk on pleasure is the heiress that she doesn't even hear the bathroom door open… And as they are, Yang can see everything.

Yang stands there in silence, a stunned look on her face. She was still dripping from her shower and was only wearing a small towel that barely gave her any decency. "...Schnee…"

Weiss blinks a few times, her vision slightly hazy, and her mind a mess. She sees yellow, and smiles at Yang in a manner no one, let alone the prim and proper Weiss Schnee would use in the right mind. "Hi Yang~" Then she bows her head to Ruby so she can lean on to kiss her again, her hips still bobbing to prolong her afterglow.

Ruby yelps when she realizes what had just happened. "Y-Yang-! I can explain-!" She lets out a gentle moan as Weiss continues to work her cock around inside of her. "I… Um…"

Yang pops her knuckles loudly. "Please tell me. I would really like to know."

Weiss blinks again, and looks up, wondering if something broke. She looks up again, that one clear thought tipping a trail of dominos that turns into a full on train wreck of panic in her mind. Eyes wide she blushes hard, and jerks back, covering her mouth with one hand, her cock now on full display.

"Did I…?" He voice is barely a whisper as she takes this all in. "I… Ruby, I… That…" Then her eyes drift to Yang with shock, and panic blatant on her features.

Yang eyes up Weiss's cock for a bit before walking slowly over to them. "Weiss...did you just deflower our innocent, little Ruby?" She narrows her eyes as she glares at Weiss. "She doesn't even know what the pill is yet, and you blasted a load inside of her?"

"I swear, I didn't mean to!" She hugs herself, and then realizing her dick is on display she runs around to crouch behind Blake's bunk, putting it between herself, and the angry sibling. "I've always been so careful, I just… I don't know what's come over me lately. I swear I'm not going to let Ruby get pregnant, we had that discussion our first time!"

Ruby hops up from the bed and holds Yang back. "Don't hurt her, Yang! I-I love her-! Don't hurt her!"

Yang lets out a loud sigh as Ruby yanks her away from Weiss. "Is that so?" She glares at Weiss seemingly through her cover. "So you and Ruby have been doing this behind my back for how long?"

Weiss opens her mouth, and her eyes fall back to Ruby. She stares for a good few seconds, and then closes her eyes. Slowly she stands, still a dark shade of pink in the face, but seeming to start regaining her usual attitude, even with all three of them naked with Weiss' secret out in the open.

Slowly, and deliberately Weiss walks back around the bed, and looks Yang right in the eye as she puts her arms around Ruby in a gentle embrace. "Remember when Ruby wanted you to explain something in a book? I warned you to bother someone else, or I'd freeze you to your bunk? It was a smut novel, Yang. I set her straight against your Chuck Norris nonsense, and when she understood she…" Weiss glances down, and then hugs Ruby a bit tighter, "I ended up telling her my secret… And she accepted me."

Dropping her arms she puts on a determined face, and releases Ruby to walk up to Yang, narrowing her eyes as she puts her hands on her hips, "That's more than anyone has ever done for me, certainly more than I expected from any of you… I love her too Yang, and I'm not about to let her get hurt… If you have a problem with that then I would very much like to hear it."

Yang looks like she is about to rip Weiss to shreds right then and there. "You…" She pulls her fist back.

Ruby cringes, closing her eyes tightly. "No-!"

Yang places her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "...are perfectly fine then. Don't hurt my sister, and I won't hurt you, capiche?" She grins cockily.

Weiss nods, and leans back, taking a step away, "Glad to see we are in agreement…" She looks Yang over, and then closes her eyes tight when she realizes what she's doing. "Ngh… Ruby…" She turns in her general direction, her cock getting visibly stiff again right in front of both girls.

Yang looks over Weiss's erection like it was normal for her to have a cock. "Another thing, Weiss…" She lifts up the front of her towel to show her cleanly-shaved pussy. "If you see one of these that isn't my sister's, remember that your dick doesn't belong in it, ok?"

Weiss opens her eyes to look, despite herself. Her eyes go wide, and her dick throbs as she turns completely away from her. "Dammit Yang, don't do that! This all started because of you anyways! Grrr… Ruby! Please, a little help?! Before I end up forced to something I really don't want to do?!"

Ruby nods quickly and turns to Yang. "Can...you leave us alone for a bit? Please?" She smiles innocently, a very sex-thirsty Weiss behind her.

Yang nods quickly in realization. "Sure thing-! I'll be right out here!" She quickly exits the dorm and slams the door behind her.

Once outside with her back pressed to the door the world is quiet for all of two seconds. Then she hears a loud thump from in the bedroom followed by a squeal, and the erotic moans of two women… Not hard to piece together that her own baby sister is getting plugged just inside, and not gently either if what she's seen so far is any indication.

Yang swallows loudly before trying to walk off. She stops when she feels her towel not moving with her.

Wait...towel?

Yang looks down fearfully, realizing she was only wearing a towel and was outside of her own dorm without any scroll to open the door. "Nonono…" She looks at her towel, seeing a fairly large bit of it was caught up in the door. She tugs it a few times to try to pull it out, but she only ripped it a bit. She drops the towel and starts quickly knocking on the door. "Weiss-! Ruby-!"

No response, only the sounds of the two girls rutting away without a care in the world.

Yang stands there, now completely in the nude. "This can't be happening…" She has always been a fan of exhibitionism, but...in her own school with all of her friends able to possibly run into her and see her? She wasn't too excited for that. "I...should find Blake...she should be able to get me back in…" She quickly turns around to look for Blake.

That's when she hears the obnoxious laughter of Beacon's number one asshole, Cardin Winchester. It's off a ways, but getting closer, and though not in sight she can hear enough footsteps to know it's not just him. She has to haul ass to avoid getting discovered, he'd probably blackmail her with pictures into who knows what!

Yang quickly looks down the opposite hallway, gauging the distance to see if she could make it. She quickly nods and starts running, turning quickly around the first corner she made it to. Her ass and breasts bounce incredibly with each step and even throwing off her balance a bit due to their size. "Wow...I am top heavy…"

Then as she rounds another corner she makes a collision. Someone is pressed hard into her breasts a she hits the ground hard. Above her she hears the familiar sound of an odd, yet much trusted friend.

"Yang?!" Nora Valkyrie gales down at her, jaw dropped, "What are you doing out like that?! And what's with the Attack Hugs on Ren?!"

Yang gasps and looks up at Nora. "Did you say-!?" She quickly looks down, taking note of Ren's face squished between her bare breasts.

Ren grumbles something inaudible, probably not able to breathe. Nora is quick to pull Yang off him, and takes Ren by the shoulders, shaking him. "No! Ren don't go into the light! Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ren wobbles around limply in Nora's hands. "Nora… I'm fine…" His face was completely pink, probably to be expected after being lodged between the breasts of a naked girl with Yang's figure.

Nora freezes, and blinks a few times. "Oh… Okay!" She drops him with a smile, and looks over to Yang, who know on her feet again has her crotch at eye level with Nora's face. "Wow," the redhead says. "Smooth… You shave, or wax?"

Yang backs up quickly. "None of your business-!" She shrieks in embarrassment, quickly placing her hands over her pussy.

Nora hops to her feet, and shrugs, "Hey, if you're gonna run around like that, literally, then questions like that are gonna come up… So what's the deal? Cabin fever just hitting you that hard you've gone crazier than me?" She scratches her head as she tilts it to the side, her free hand on her hip.

Ren was avoiding looking at Yang, his head turned away and a hand up to cover any possibility of seeing out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not far from asking a similar question."

Yang shudders as she looks around to make sure no one else could see her. "I got locked out of my dorm in the worst of positions…"

"I dunno, looks fine to me!" Nora winks with a giggle, and hips over. "Also, I never noticed before, but we got boobs about the same size, huh?" She presses her chest to Yang's.

Yang blushes as their breasts push together, Nora's shirt being the only thing in the way of direct contact. "I-I don't have time to sit around her and compare… I need to find Blake so I can get dressed…"

"Oh no problem, we got you guys on speed dial," Nora says brightly as she whips out her Scroll. When the line picks up she shouts into it, "BLAKE GET YOUR BUT TO OUR DORM ROOM PRONTO!" Then she hangs up with a smile, "There! All taken care of. C'mon Ren!" She takes Yang by the wrist, and starts leading her back towards the dorm room of Team JNPR.

"Are Jaune and Pyrrha there-? I don't want to be seen like this by anyone else…" Yang asks worriedly as she is pulled along.

"I wouldn't know," Ren answers plainly, making sure to stay in the front.

"Probably not," Nora offers as an opinion as they arrive. Their room is still right across the hall from Team RWBY's dorm still, but it looks like Cardin's team never came this way. As Ren unlocks the door Nora leans towards Yang's dorm room, and with a curious frown tilts her head to listen. "Hm?"

"Y-you don't wanna listen to that-!" Yang quickly pulls Nora away, falling over with how quickly she tried to pull Nora away. Her ass cushioned her fall just as well and her breasts cushioned Nora's.

"Wow, plush," Nora comments, her voice partially smothered between Yang's milk mounds.

Yang blushes and pushes Nora off, quickly covering her breasts. "N-no more touching."

Nora shakes her head with a smile, and hops to her feet, "Sorry, but I gotta know on the whole wax/shave debate!" She grabs her by the ankle, and hoists that leg up high as she reaches for her pussy. She glances off to the side, "Hm? Oh hey Jaune!" Then she pauses, and blinks, frozen with her hand inches from Yang's crotch.

Jaune sits frozen on his bed, staring openly… From his viewpoint he can see Yang's womanhood in every glorious detail that can be seen from a few yards off.

Yang blushes even more, if that was even possible. "Nora-! Off!" She struggles in Nora's grasp, her breasts bouncing around with every shake.

Nora smiles down at her, "Oh don't worry, Jaune's a total cherry-boy. Heck, I bet he's never even seen a pussy before! Have you Jaune?"

He shakes his head softly, and then blushes when he realizes what he did. "W-wait, I-!" He's cut off as Nora tosses Yang onto the bed next to him.

"Come on Yang, it's just Jaune," Nora giggles. "What do you have to worry about? We're all friends here, right?"

"Then why should I let him see mine-!?" Yang scoots quickly away from Jaune and pulls up her knees to cover her breasts while place her hands back over her pussy. "Show yours-!"

"Are you kidding? We sleep in the same room, that'd be super awkward," Nora explains.

Jaune clears his threat loudly, then mumbles, "Like this is any better?" He glances up at Yang, "Uh… Sorry, about her… Y-you wanna cover up with my blanket? I mean it smells like boy, but…"

Yang took it without another word, draping it over herself and glaring at Nora.

Nora shrugs, "What? I wasn't asking you to fuck him. Just figured him seeing a hot chick might help him get a bit more confident. We are keeping you away from public eyes at least, and he's already gotten a glimpse so damage is already done, right?"

Yang was surrounded in some flames, scorching Jaune's bedsheets a bit as she continued to glare at Nora with a glare of pure, unyielding rage.

Jaune jumps off the bed, "Y-Yang please calm down! That's my only bed, a-and it's not like you're bad to look at! You know I'm carrying a torch for Weiss, s-so…"

Yang simmered down and stood up, keeping Jaune's blanket wrapped around her. "I need to use your bathroom." Jaune points to to door on the side of the room without hesitation, and swallows audibly.

Yang nods to him before quickly entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She drops the blanket to the floor and looks in the mirror as she places a testing touch on her pussy. She was completely wet. "Am...I enjoying this?" She mutters to herself. "I haven't enjoyed exhibition in months…" She quickly wipes her pussy dry before wrapping herself back up in Jaune's blanket and leaving the bathroom.

Thankfully Nora is gone with Ren when she comes back, leaving her with Jaune. He clears his throat as he turns his head away from her, completely oblivious to the wet spot she left on his bed from sitting there.

"Um… Yang? C-can I ask you a question?"

Yang plops down on Nora's bed as opposed to Jaune's this time. "...you wanna know how I got into this position?"

He shakes his head, "No, Ren explained… I just… Well, I would as Pyrrha, or Nora, but… it-it'd be too awkward. I… See… I just… am always afraid Weiss is just going to get so mad at me someday for trying to ask her out, but… Either way, I-I don't wanna choke when the day comes I see a girl naked on purpose… Could I… Look at you?"

His face flushes a deep red, "I swear I won't move from this spot, or touch you, I just… Nora got me curious. I'm sorry if that offends! I just…" He trails off with a very Jaune whine in his throat.

Yang glares at him. "You really think that attempt at pretty words will make me expose myself to you?" She doesn't seem quite on Jaune's side at the moment.

He cringes, "I know, it was stupid. I mean I've never even seen a naked girl until Nora dragged you in here. And I have six sisters! I… Can we forget I said anything?" He puts his face in his hands, shame clear on his face before he hides it.

Yang sighs loudly. "Jaune… You do know that one doesn't just get used to seeing a girl's naked body right?" She says flatly. "That's not something that happens from staring at your buck-naked friends."

He looks up at her, and sighs. "Yeah? Given the stuff I hear in the locker rooms every day, I highly doubt that. Especially from the Faunus guys! Did you know they have a mating season? Pretty much every year since puberty they get their fill of naked girls. Me? ...Nothing." He folds his hands, and bows his head, "I'm not after sex, I'm just tired of being the odd man out. The guy late to the party… You know what I mean?"

"...you say that like that's normal," Yang mutters in slight annoyance. "That doesn't sound normal in the slightest…"

"Well, it is!" He throws his hands up in annoyance. "Guys are just like that, at least most of them. They can't help at least having a few experiences under their belts to show that they're not pathetic! Which is me to a T! ...No wonder Weiss won't even look in my direction."

He lays on his side, facing away from Yang, figuring the matter is beyond arguing any further, convinced that Yang would never agree.

"Weiss isn't interested because she's already eying up someone else. Someone much...different." Yang crosses her legs, making sure she was still covered up. "Also...what would it change if I really did let you look me over like I'm some stripper? Would that really accomplish anything?"

He shrugs noncommittally, "I guess not… Guess I was just hoping I was good enough that some girl at least would let me see. But… I guess not."

It's obvious what's happening, his already fragile self-esteem just took a swan dive off a cliff, and it's fast water dancing around jagged rocks waiting underneath. His tone of voice is starting to sound almost as monotone as Ren's usually is, only without the warmth.

Yang lets out a groan. "Fine. I'll do it, but you owe me. Not just something small, but whenever I call on you to do something, you'd better do it. Ok?" She stands up from Nora's bed.

He raises a hand, and waves it dismissively. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let me know when you're done making fun of me."

Yang suddenly tosses Jaune his blanket back, letting it fall over him. "You say that like I'm not doing it…" She blushes as she feels her nude body come into contact with the cold air of the dorm again.

The blanket suddenly landing on him startles him, and he sits upright, abruptly turning to her. His eyes go wide, and his throat goes dry. "Wh-whoa… but… Why?"

"You sounded like Ruby when she wants something, and I can never say no to Ruby so…" Yang sat down on the bed next to him.

He gulps as he looks her over, "...I… I don't know what to say… Thanks Yang."

Yang smiles, embarrassment clearly showing from the blush on her face. "So...what more do you want to see?"

He swallows, equally embarrassed as her as she subconsciously wads the blanket over his lap. "Um… W-well I can see your breasts fine… What about your…? You know…"

Yang pulls her legs onto the bed and leans back, spread her legs for him. "Don't...stare too much… Tell me when you've seen enough…" She was clearly wet, but she doesn't seem to notice.

He can't help but stare though. He holds the blanket tighter to his crotch on reflex as he slowly leans in. "It's… wow… beautiful… C-can you spread it a bit? Please?" He glances up at her before focusing on her glistening pussy lips again. And as he talks she can just barely feel the edge of his breath on her silken folds.

"You're...really close…" Yang pants loudly, feeling quite a bit aroused just from being stared at. She reaches down and fully spreads her pussy for him. Jaune is hesitant about getting closer, but he promised not to touch her, and an Arc never breaks his word. So he leans in to see her wonderfully pink insides, panting a bit himself. As he does it brushes over her pussy, even tickling her insides ever so softly.

Jaune is having issues himself, feeling an erection press against his pants. However he's too embarrassed to say anything, and too inexperienced to do anything with it. He knows roughly how sex works, but he doesn't dare try anything… He made a promise after all.

"I-I just… I can't stop looking," he mutters in awe. "It's… You're beautiful Yang… Inside, and out…"

"Thanks...but...you're going to have to stop sometime…" Yang closes her eyes to try to ease her nervousness.

He notices her arousal by way of how she's dripping on his bed a bit, and swallows hard. That's when he first notices her scent, and leans in a bit closer for a sniff. His breath continues to tickle her, a bit stronger now. "Mmm… You smell nice too…"

Yang shivers from Jaune's warm breath against her pussy. "W-we should stop before someone comes back…" She doesn't push Jaune away any though.

The idea of his teammates walking in on this situation jerks him out of his lusty stupor, and he pulls back abruptly. "Ah! Um, uh… Right… Th-thanks again Yang… It was really nice…" he scratches the back of his head.

Yang places her hands over her womanhood quickly. "Can...I have your blanket back?"

He looks down at it, noticing how his erection still hasn't subsided. Looking away he closes his eyes, and offers it to her, "Yeah, sure…"

Yang wraps the blanket around herself again and stands up to walk to Nora's bed again. "Do you think Pyrrha or Nora would let me borrow some-" She freezes up. "Are...their dressers padlocked?" She gapes at Nora's brand of craziness. "They are…"

Jaune looks up, grateful for the distraction. "Oh yeah, that. There's been a bunch of thefts around campus, someone stealing women's undergarments. No one knows who's done it so we took precautions."

Yang slumps her shoulders, looking defeated. "I see…"

"Hold on though, there might be something in the closet you can borrow," he says as he stands, and heads for it. "You look more Nora's size than Phyrrha's so…"

As he opens the closet, and starts looking through it he's oblivious to the box he's jostling on a shelf above his head. It's labeled "Nora's! DO NOT TOUCH!" He steps aside to check deeper in the closet as it toppled to the ground, and little green orbs go rolling all over the room. Each one has Nora's face with X's over the eyes, and her tongue hanging out.

Jaune looks down, and visibly pales as they start to bubble. "Oh no, RUN!"

He makes a beeline for the door as the orbs start popping, releasing a green gas of the worst smell to ever exist. Words could not begin to explain what assaults the two of them.

Yang yelps as she bolts after Jaune, dropping the blanket as she exits the door. "What did you do!?"

Jaune slams the door behind them, taking deep breaths of the fresh air. "Ugh… Stink Bombs… We made them in case Cardin started being a jerk to us again… Don't ask what was in them, you really don't wanna know…"

Yang remains silent for a few moments, completely forgetting she was nude for the moment. "They're...really strong…"

"That was the point… We're never going to get the smell out," he moans, slumping to the floor, and looks up at her. His eyes go wide, and he blinks a few times. "...That being said… You probably don't want my blanket anymore…"

Yang widens her eyes as well, looking down at her nude body. "No…" She covers up with her hands.

Jaune facepalms, "I'm sorry, I messed up big time… I'll make this up to-" He cuts himself off as he hears footsteps fast approaching. "Ah crap, run for it Yang!"

Yang bolts down the hallway without another word, turning around every corner possible. She eventually enters the first locker room she sees and closed the door behind her, sliding slowly onto the floor with her back against the door. "This just never ends…"

That's when she gets a good look at the room before her… And it strikes her that the women's locker room certainly doesn't have urinals. To top that off behind her she can hear laughing male voices approaching.

Yang quickly hops up to her feet and grabs the doorknob, stopping when she hears a group of students outside. She has two choices, go out and get seen or stay and get seen. She doesn't have long to make a choice. Fortunately the mirror built into the back of the door offers a third option when she sees the closed off stalls of the other toilets. She could try hiding in them until the men leave. She quickly nods to herself and enters a stall, closing the door behind her but not being able to lock it due to how bad the stall locks are. So all she can do is do her best to press the door closed as she hears the locker room door open, and the boys step in.

"And then she was all 'I love you Sempai~!' She literally said that!"

"No way!"

"Way man! Cute little thing too, fresh of Mistral for the tournament. Lucky me, eh?"

"What? You saying you plugged her?"

"She practically threw herself at me, how could I say no to that? Her tail was going a mile a minute!"

"On, or off your cock?"

The two speakers bust up into laughter that echoes in the bathroom.

Yang tenses up as she hears the voices get closer, silently muttering wishes for them to leave. "How did it end up like this…?"

"How about you, Man? How's The Rut been treating you? Any good scores?"

"Not yet. I've had my eye on that Scarletina girl from second, or third year… But lately she's been hanging with her team leader. You could smell the hormones man, they're totally banging."

"Son of a bitch, that's a bummer."

Yang grips the door tighter when she sees their feet under the door as they walk by, contemplating some sort of escape.

"Whoa! Hey you smell that?"

"Yeah, smells like a skunk in its week old underwear…"

"No not that, that…"

There's a pause, then the feet come back to her stall one pair at a time.

"...Yeah, I smell it now. Heh, pervert little bitch in heat!" There's a series of bangs at her door, making it bounce against her hands.

Yang holds the door in place, not knowing at all how to respond. She grits her teeth as she thinks about the possibility of knocking them out and running. Sure she could, but that in no way means she should.

"Come on our babe, we can smell you in there. You gotta be dripping the way you're letting off hormones."

"Yeah, you know how this works. We Faunus gotta look out for each other, especially in places like this. Tell you what, we'll be gentle, and I think I even got some condoms in my locker in case you're just scared of getting knocked up."

"Go away-!" Yang growls as she continues holding the door shut. She was holding it tight enough that it even began to crack under her grip.

There's a moment of silence, and then she can hear the beeping of a Scroll. "It's alright Sweety, we get it. Don't worry, we're gonna make sure you're taken care of. And you're kinda in the guy's room… We can stay here all we want."

Yang eases her grip a bit. "I'm not exactly here by choice… If that makes this any better on me…"

"Sounds like a hell of a story," one of them comments. "Look, once we're done we'll help you out however you need. We promise, alright?"

"When you're done with me-!? You really think that sounds any better-!?" Yang snaps angrily.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Yeah, this pissy it's gotta be ages since you got bent. The Rut's been going for weeks, probably haven't done it even once. No worries, we called some friends to come help make sure you're taken care of. Five of us sounds about right."

"That's...a lot of guys…" Yang mutters timidly, wondering how much trouble she was really in.

"Whoa, don't worry Sweet Cheeks we're not gonna all just pile on. We'll take turns, give each other some time to recharge until we can all walk away from this with smiles a mile wide. I don't got the condoms for that, but if you really want it protected then we won't finish in your snatch, Kay?"

Yang growls loudly. "No. You won't make me."

"Uh, no… we won't. Geez, the way you're smelling I'm surprised that door is still closed."

Yang finally makes a choice, opening the door and putting up her fists. "I. Don't. Want. To."

She spots two boys with towels around their hips. Both of them are Faunus, wolves judging from the ears, and tails that poke from under their towels. What's more they look like twins, both with sandy blond hair, and identical features.

The one on the right blinks, and raises his hands in defense, "Hey! Calm down!"

"Wait, she's not a Faunus," the brother noted with confusion.

"No," an angry feminine voice Yang knows all too well says from the door to the locker room. "She isn't. But she does belong to me."

Yang turns to the door, letting out a sigh of relief. "Hey, Blake… Been having a bad day over here…" She doesn't even bother covering up, having given up on decency a minute ago.

"I heard," Blake says in a firm voice, stepping over. The wolves step back as Blake takes Yang's wrist in a hard grip, pulling her from the bathroom stall. "Clearly there's a misunderstanding here. Let's just go our separate ways, and forget ever meeting."

They glance up at Blake's bow which twitches irritably, and then nod as they head for the showers. Blake all but drags Yang out of the locker room, headed back through the halls towards their dorm room.

"Thanks, Blake… You were right on time… I would have been in trouble if I pounded their heads in…" Yang trails Blake closely, matching her pace.

"It was a misunderstanding on both sides then," Blake says as she unlocks the dorm room, and pushes Yang inside none too gently.

Yang stumbles in and falls over on her front. "Ow…"

Blake steps in, and closes the door behind her. "Alright, now, I want to know how this all happened, from the top."

Yang stands back up slowly. "You want the short version or the long version?" She walks over to her dresser to grab some clothes.

Blake crosses her arms, clearly in no mood from games. "Just. Start. Talking."

Yang takes a deep breath. "I was taking a shower after working out, and when I stepped out, Ruby and Weiss were fucking. Like they were going at it! I was surprised they didn't crash Ruby's bunk onto themselves-! It was really awkward so the second Weiss and I had the sister talk, I bailed as quickly as possible. My towel got caught in the door, and I needed to find a way back into the dorm since Ruby and Weiss couldn't hear me. I was supposed to find you, but...complications arose," she explains at a really fast pace.

Blake sighs, "I think I get it from there…" She furrows her eyebrows, and sniffs the air, "...I smell… semen…"

Yang swallows loudly. "Well… I'm kind of an...exhibitionist… This was way past my comfort zone, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it…" She pulls some clothes out of her dresser, looking to cover up how wet she actually was.

"I noticed, I followed your scent from JNPR's room," she says flatly. "What I'm smelling is… almost male."

"Well Weiss does have a cock… Is that normal?" Yang asks confusedly. "I didn't wanna comment on it because I didn't wanna sound dumb."

Blake cringes, "...I was afraid of that… We need to get them back here. I need to have a talk with you three."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah Pyrrha, you totally missed the action," Nora exclaims, hopping from foot to foot. "Yang was naked, plowed Ren over, and then got left with Jaune for a bit… That's about the time Jaune set off our stink bombs."

"I said I was sorry," Jaune whines as he sprays the bottle Ren gave him over every surface he can find. "It's partially your fault for putting them up on a shelf like that."

Nora shrugs, humming to herself as she gathers laundry. She may be all smiles, but in her head are alarm bells going off bursting with hellfire. She can't get the image of Ren face-first in another girl out her head. She can't tell his his hands on her ass was a actual part of reality, or her imagination playing tricks on her. Either way, she doesn't care! With Cabin Fever running so wild among the students she's pressed for time. She's gotta make Ren notice her before he ends up with the wrong girl!

Ren was rigging an anti-stink bomb bomb, like that was actually a thing. He clearly has some experience with this. He suddenly throws the bomb against the ceiling, letting it break and shower the room in the first clean smell to enter his nose in hours. His expression was the same as usual, but from Nora's experience, he was actually quite annoyed. Probably because he seems to be sucking all joy out of the room just by being there.

She does the only thing she knows how to do so she can cheer him up in times like this. She jumps, tossing her arms around his neck in a hug, and giggles, "Yay! Ren, kills stink dead!"

Ren remains silent and composed, clearing his throat. "Nora...I'm having trouble breathing."

"Oops!" She releases him, and drops to her feet.

Ren takes a deep breath before gently setting aside what he used to de-stink the room.

Nora can't help giving him a glazed look while he has his back turned. He's just so opposite of her, so quiet, so serious, and just so… Ren! She would love nothing more than to his pillow, and bed warmer in the evenings, and to just stroke his hair as he sleeps… Maybe if she woke up before him she'd just slip under the covers to…

Her train of thought is cut off as Jaune taps her shoulder, and she jumps. Turning she snaps at him, "WHAT?!"

"Um… You're drooling."

She jerks, and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, laughing awkwardly, "Oh, right… I, uh… I'm just craving some more of Ren's pancakes! Yeah!"

Ren perks up and turns to her. "Should I warm up the pan?"

As she nods Jaune heads for the door, "I'll go get Pyrrha, she said that she was going to help the Atlas forces move the snow faster. Guess she can push a snow plough harder than the ploughs can move."

Waving he heads out the door, and in the back of her head a Cuckoo clock is going off with a chirping light bulb. Smirking she looks to the reader, and whispers, "Oh this is my chance… Time to get the box…"

Ren turns on a portable stove he had next to his bed and places a pan on it. He handles the pan with care, probably his favorite.

Meanwhile Nora slips into the closet with a giggle. When she comes back out she's wearing just the apron from a maid outfit, and her favorite pair of pink panties with little red valentines on them, the whole article of clothing edged with white lace.

"Hey Reeeeeeennnnnn," she croons softly. "Want a little help~?"

Ren doesn't even look at her. "Can you grab my ingredients from my bag?" He was supposed to only cook in the cafeteria kitchen, and since he couldn't always do that, he made sure to have a bag with whatever he needed.

She blinks, and pouts a little bit before getting them. Walking over she offers them with a giggle, leaning in to offer a look down her apron.

Ren only now notices her state of dress. He quickly turns away. "Nora...what are you wearing?"

"Oh this? Noooothiiiiiiiing~" She scoots a bit closer to touch the side of her breasts to his arm.

Ren shrugs and returns back to cooking like the conversation had never happened. He just deems it as normal, crazy Nora.

Nora stares into empty space as it registers she was just blown off. Her left eyebrow twitches a few times, but she plasters on a smile as she walks up behind him. Putting her hands on his shoulders she deliberately presses her breasts to his back. "Anything else I can do for you…?"

"This metal spatula could scratch my pan...can you see if we have a plastic one sitting around?" Ren requests nonchalantly.

She grins, all teeth, and backs off to check his bags. When she finds one she gets an idea, and slips the handle down into her bosom. Smiling flirtatiously she crosses her arms in such a way it presses her breasts together, and walks back over to him. "Found it~!"

Ren pats her chest without even looking. He doesn't even seem to what what he's just done as his hand finally finds the spatula and he pulls it away. "Thank you."

Nora's jaw drops as she blushes ever so slightly. Then she grinds her teeth with a growl. Sure it had been better than nothing, she's a woman on a mission by Oum! "...Anything...Else…?"

"Nope." Ren cooks in utter silence, not knowing Nora was boiling over just behind him.

She wants to squeeze him, and throttle him all at once. She even has her hands raised as she hears the door unlock. She dashes into her closet, emerging half a second later with a look of innocence.

Jaune steps in, "Hey guys, we're back! Pyrrha was already on her way here, go figure."

Ren places a pancake on a plate and starts cooking another one. "Well where else are we supposed to go in this weather?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect them to stop so soon," Jaune replies.

Nora sits on her bed, knees hugged to her chest as she stares at Ren with narrowed eyes… Today pancakes, tomorrow sausage…

The next day Nora is nibbling a cookie she got off Velvet earlier, sitting in Glynda's classroom which is open to students for sparring practice. She watches Ren wipe the floor with one of the guys from Cardin's team. She thinks his name is Dove, but could care less. She is just waiting for the match to end, and for Ren to head for the showers…

Ren kicks Dove off the training platform before bowing politely and hopping off. He was completely silent, no comments about the match at all. Nora expects that though, and hops out of her seat, quickly making her way over, "Great match Ren! You tired at all?"

"Yes, actually," Ren answers simply.

She inwardly cheers, thinking that means he'll be more vulnerable than usual. Leaning in she makes a show of sniffing him, and leans back abruptly, scrunching up her nose. "Wow, okay, either you haven't done laundry in a while, or…?"

"I just did five matches today. I should change out of this, after all that at least." He continues along, heading for their dorm.

She smirks, and thanks her lucky stars. Jaune is off helping Yang with something, and Pyrrha is with Blake today for a study session. So they'll have plenty of time! Behind his back she punches the air in triumph, and then skips around to walk backwards in front of him. Leaning in she bats her eyelashes, and sweetly says, "I can wash your back for you~!"

"Why exactly?" Ren tilts his head curiously, oblivious to her attempted advances.

"Well you wanna get totally clean, right? But I suppose if you want your back to break out in pimples…"

"I have a brush for that," Ren claims, still not seeing her point.

She's getting nowhere like this, so she follows her basic rule of Ren… If all else fails, act like a kid. So she whines softly as she bounces on her toes, "Aw I wanna heeeeeelllllllllp!"

Ren lets out a tired sigh. "I won't stop you if you really want to."

She tosses her arms up with a squeal of delight, making her breasts bounce. Then she takes off to get his bath started for him, and prepare her little surprise.

Ren watches her run away. He shrugs and keeps going at his own pace, giving her plenty of time to prepare.

When he gets there he finds steam coming out of the cracked door to their room's bathroom, accompanied by Nora humming a happy tune.

Ren peeks into the bathroom. "Nora?"

There he finds her in a full French Maid outfit, and she gives a little curtsy. "Your bath is ready, Master~!"

Ren gives her a blank stare before walking away. "Ok, give me a minute." He seems unimpressed.

She abruptly loses her balance, head banging into a wall as she mutters, "Seriously…?"

Ren enters the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Something wrong, Nora?" He gives her a look of concern.

She perks right up with a too-cheery smile, blushing softly at his exposed skin, "Nope! I'm totally fine!"

"Riiiiight." Ren stares blankly at her, trying to piece together what was different about her.

They stay that way for a few minutes, and then Nora asks, "...Soooooooo… The tub?"

Ren continues his blank stare for a few more seconds before pulling off his towel and hanging it over the shower curtain. He was wearing shorts under them. It was almost like he was actively trying to disappoint Nora.

Her lower left eyelid twitches, but she covers it with a giggle as she gets a scrubber, and some soap. "Alrighty Ren~!"

Ren slowly sits in the tub and closes his eyes, probably getting as relaxed as any human being could possibly be.

Smiling she wets the scrubber in the tub, and lathers soap into it before she slowly starts running it over his chest in smooth circles.

Ren lets out a deep breath. Did...he just fall to sleep on her? To check Nora pokes his cheek softly a few times, looking for some kind of reaction.

Ren was completely out, like he had no recognition of Nora's attempts at all. Nora smirks with a naughty idea, slowly reaching down to slip her hand into the front of his shorts…

Ren didn't notice at all, and judging from his silence, he wasn't even dreaming either. So Nora takes the chance to slip her fingers into the front waist and of his shorts, feeling about gently for that cock she wants to ride like a race horse.

Ren shifted around a bit in his sleep, suddenly seeming much closer to waking up.

She pauses in her search, watching him until he settles down, and then starts to look for his cock again with a sly grin. She can feel his pubic hair, she's almost got it…

Ren suddenly lets out a grunt, starting to wake up. Nora blushes, jerking her hand out of the water on reflex as she sits back with her best innocent smile.

Ren shakes his head to clear it. "Excuse me. I must have nodded off."

"Oh, that's okay," she says with a dismissive wave of her hand. In her head though she's throwing a hissy fit, and screaming bloody murder. But she calm herself, thinking that the bath isn't over yet, she still has a chance.

"Are you...done with my back?" Ren asked a bit boredly.

She clears her throat, and rinses him off. "Yup! Now for the rest of you~!"

"I can handle the rest. You don't have to worry," Ren stood up from the bath and started to close the shower curtain.

She hops to her feet, she can feel the scene floundering. "B-but… but!-"

"Nora. I'm fine," Ren tells her firmly, not wanting to trouble her but really just annoying her. He closes the curtain.

Nora whimpers softly, hanging her head as she steps out into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"...You know what? It's fine!" She smiles as she rubs her hands together, walking to the mirror. "I mean, he just whooped so much butt, poor thing's just so tired he fell asleep right in the tub… Shoulda gone for a kiss, so double shame on me! Next time… Next time you're all mine Ren~!"

She gives a low evil laugh as she stares at her reflection, plotting her next move.

…

Nora makes herself scarce the next day, though Ren is the only one who would notice. Anyone he talked to had given him a different excuse for Nora's absence, though his teammates in particular seemed… almost flustered.

When he returns to his room he sees a large green present sitting on his bed, with blatant eye holes in the side facing the bedroom door. On the pink ribbon sported on the lid is a tag saying "To: Ren, From: Nora"

Ren stares blankly at the box before shrugging and sitting down on the bed next to it. He doesn't even seem interested in opening it.

Nora, for of course she is inside it hiding, peeks out through one of the eye holes, and giggles softly, hand over her mouth to smother it. She's so close she can practically taste it…

Ren eventually lets out a sigh before standing back up and looking at the box. "What is it now, Nora?" He reaches to open the box, sending Nora's heart into overdrive. She's honestly surprised he can't hear it echoing in the box, and she squirms as she gets ready for the big reveal.

Ren suddenly reaches under the box and somehow picks it up, letting out a grunt from how much Nora weighed. She squeaks as she's jostled around inside it, curious as to where he's taking this, specifically her.

Ren carries the box out of the dorm and sets it in front of team RWBY's dorm before knocking loudly.

Yang peaks out after a while before throwing the door open. "Wassup, Ren? Where's Nora?"

Ren picks up the box and puts it in Yang's arms. "I don't quite trust boxes of this size when they come from Nora, especially after last month's pancake incident… Would you mind taking this off my hands?"

Yang goes silent. "You're not even going to question what could be inside?"

"That question is what worries me to no end. I cannot and will not spend another weekend pulling pancakes out of every crevice of the JNPR dorm." Ren bows politely to her before returning to the JNPR dorm and closing the door behind him.

Yang places the box in the center of the dorm. "Now what could this be?"

Nora had been in shock the whole time, but she's finally snapped out of it. She punches the lid off the box, standing straight up in it as she glares at the bedroom door, her Aura sparking with electricity.

She's dressed in a pink string bikini, which is essentially a V of fabric going over her shoulders, then fitting between her legs like a thong. Her face is decorated with makeup that took two hours to properly get right, and she bites in half the chocolate covered strawberry she had teasingly placed in her mouth to tempt Ren into a kiss.

"Are… you… kidding me?!" She snarls through her teeth as she clenches her fists at her hips… This ginger has officially snapped.

Yang backs away in surprise and falls on her butt. "What the fuck-!?"

Nora ignores her, stomping out into the hallway to wail on the door to her bedroom in irritation. "Ren! Open up!"

Ren opens the door after a while, a stunned expression coming to his face for what seemed like the first time in years. "Nora-?"

Without hesitation she grabs him by the arms, and lifts him up, stepping inside. She kicks the door shut behind her, and then slams him down on the nearest bed, hopping up to straddle him.

Ren remained motionless with the same stunned expression. "...Nora…?" He appeared completely lost.

In a low tone she says, "Tell me Ren… What's a girl gotta do to get noticed?! I have been dropping hints the size of billboards for days, do I have to spell it out?! Well here you go! I-space-W-A-N-T-space-T-O-space-F-U-C-K-space-Y-O-U-Exclamation Mark!" By the time she's done she's panting hard, her chest ballooning, barely restrained by the sensual swimsuit.

Ren was silent for a minute. "...you could have just lead with that," he replies a bit timidly.

"I was trying to be romantic!" She pouts angrily down at him, "And you… I wasn't sure you wanted to… but… I had to try…" She glances off to the side before returning her gaze to his.

"I had no idea…" Ren mutters. "...ok then, let's do this…" He sucks in a deep breath as if to prepare himself.

She blinks, "...Really? Just like that?"

"Nora, you appear to have lost touch with that which is simple." Ren reaches up and places his hands on her shoulders.

She blinks slowly, "I…" she leans in with her eyes closed, laying on top of him softly. "I just… I was scared… What if some hussy got your attention in all his cabin fever, and someone…? I wanna always be the most important girl in your life, you're the most important guy in mine."

Ren suddenly presses his lips against hers to ease the tension. Her eyes go wide with a sudden shock, but then she slowly drifts them closer again as she kisses him back, rubbing his chest softly with her hands.

Ren pulls away after a few moments to catch her breath, not quite being able to speak his thoughts. Nora pants as she start undoing his clothes, softly rubbing her crotch against his through their clothes.

Ren was hard immediately, his pants tenting and pushing back against Nora. "Nora...if you could use a little more restraint than you do when smashing things, I would deeply appreciate it."

"Got it," she giggles. "Right now you get to 'smash' me~!" Then she misses the corner of his mouth, turning them over so he's on top.

Ren reaches down and gently pushes the bottom of Nora's swimsuit aside to reveal her pussy. "As you wish."

Her heart is racing as she opens her legs wider for him… She can hardly believe this is happening, it excites her, and terrifies her all at the same time.

Ren gently pokes a finger into her pussy with his right hand and works to free his hard member with his left. Nora shudders with a quiet moan, reaching down to help him free his cock. "Little Ren wanna come out to play~?"

Ren shudders when his hard cock pops out of his pants, the tip already poking against Nora's entrance. She wiggles her hips happily, and opens her legs a bit to rub her moist lips against the head of his cock, leaning in to kiss his neck while her tits press to his chest.

"Are...you ready, Nora?" Ren angles his throbbing cock in preparation to push into her.

She nods, she couldn't be any more ready for this!

"Ok then…" He pulls her down gently, letting out a soft grunt as his cock penetrates her. She gasps, and it rocks her body as he slides into her. The tip of her tongue hangs out as her breathing picks up, and she wiggles her hips to stir his cock around inside her.

Ren pants softly as he starts to gently buck his hips into her. He has no words for how amazing Nora's womanhood felt around his length. Nora picks her lips as she tightens her inner muscles around him softly, trying to massage his dick. She trails kisses up his neck to kiss him right on the mouth, slipping her tongue inside with an erotic moan.

Ren plays around with her tongue with his own. He is spurred on by Nora's moans, slamming his cock much harder into her.

She closes her eyes tight until the kiss breaks, and she pants, "Ren~! I love you~!"

Ren slows down a bit as he contemplates this. "I...love you too, Nora." He picks his speed back up, thrusting hard enough to bounce Nora on his lap. Her mind, and her loins are shouting "Yee-haw!" as she mentally pumps a fist. The only physical pumping she's really capable of by this point is riding his hips harder, matching his rhythm so he can reach deeper inside her with every thrust.

Ren gasps softly when the tip of his cock bumps Nora's cervix. He places his hands on her hips and starts pulling her down harder. She pants with her eyes rolling back, "Fuck yeah Ren, pound me~! You're kissing my womb~!"

Ren already appeared to be nearing his limit, but he continued to forcefully push into her anyway to try to drive his cock deeper. Nora's insides grip his dick like a slippery vice as she squeals, "I'm cumming!" Then she grips the bedsheets to either side of him as she soaks his hips with her climax.

"Nora...is it ok if I-?" Ren clutches her hips tighter as he gets close to cumming.

"Fill me up Ren," she begs, still lost in the throes of her climax.

Ren pumps into her a few more times before releasing his cum right into her, filling her to the brim within seconds. She gasps with a smile, and jiggles her hips into him with a soft giggle. All the while she nuzzles, and kisses his neck.

Ren pants softly as he bucks his hips a few more times before stopping. "Is...this what you wanted?"

"Oh yeah," she practically purrs. Life is sure looking up from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

Roughly around the time Nora began her advances to get Ren-Sempai to notice her, Blake has called Team RWBY together in their bedroom with an attitude a bit more serious than usual on her features.

"Is this the holiday meeting? Because I thought we agreed not to have a Christmas party," Ruby asks rather oblivious.

Blake shakes her head, "No Ruby, this is to talk about something rather serious. Honestly I'm amazed it went this long under my nose, and I never picked up on it…"

"Serious? Did something go wrong?" Ruby looks rather worried, checking everyone to make sure they were ok.

"It's about Weiss," Blake replies simply.

Weiss narrows her eyes, "Yeah? What about me?"

"We all know about your condition," Blake replies. "Honestly I'm surprised you let it get this far."

"And what is that supposed to mean," Weiss demands as she crosses her arms.

Blake sighs, "Okay, let me explain a bit for context, I don't think you know… The ratio of futanari vs females in Faunus are actually about 50/50, so if you have the gene then that means somewhere in the Schnee bloodlines there was a Faunus that was a Carrier for that gene."

Weiss furrows her eyebrows, "If this is about the White Fang's views on my family that you're calling the issue…"

"No, it's purely biological," Blake clarifies. "See, we evolved that trait when numbers were incredibly low, so we didn't die out because of the Grimm. So we know quite a bit about Futa in general, it's actually common knowledge among Faunus. Our breeding cycles are difficult to deal with after all."

She turns her head to Yang, "Those guys that you met in the locker room, Yang? They weren't being pigs, or perverts. For some Faunus females our Heat cycles can get extremely uncomfortable, sometimes even painful. In most places, Menagerie included, it's not uncommon to just share a fling or two get past it so the girls can cope. To be honest the way your smell was radiating from the bathroom stall you genuinely smelled like a Faunus in the height of heat."

"I'd...rather not think back on that…" Yang mutters, a blush covering her face.

Blake pats her arm, and then looks to the other couple in the room. "This should explain why Futanari have instincts very similar. Among Faunus they're often well attended to, and are taught to control their urges… Otherwise they end up in your pickle, Weiss."

Weiss looks nervous now, "And what pickle is that?"

"The instinct to breed," Blake clarifies. "Not just made, but breed. Your body works on a whole other level from your mind, and as far as your instincts know there's a suitable female really to be impregnated nearby. I'm afraid it will only get worse unless we handle them."

Weiss' eyes go wide, and she reaches over to take Ruby by the hand, "I can't get Ruby pregnant! I swore I wouldn't let my condition get in the way of her following her dreams!"

Blake sighs, "Well, most medicines that would temper the hormones have some pretty bad side effects. Rashes, hair loss, and so forth. It takes some powerful medicine to hold back the urges. So it has to be handled naturally, and there's only two ways to handle it."

Ruby puts her hand on Weiss's to comfort her. "What can we do?"

"Well the obvious solution would be to find someone Weiss can impregnate," Blake says simply.

Weiss shakes her head slowly, "I don't think I could live with that… Not if it isn't Ruby…" She gives her girlfriend an apologetic look.

Blake closes her eyes with a heavier sigh, "The other way is to drill it into Weiss' subconscious that the choice isn't hers to make…"

Weiss furrows her eyebrows, "Meaning…?"

Blake pinches the bridge of her nose, "When you two have sex, Weiss is usually the one in charge, right?"

"Yeah. She's really good at it," Ruby answers quickly.

"Ruby...we don't need to hear how good Weiss is at taking charge…" Yang mutters in slight annoyance.

Blake squeezes Yang's shoulder softly. "Well Ruby, that has to change. You've gotta start taking charge, and really mean it. Otherwise every time you two get intimate it'll cook Weiss' mind with her hormones to the point she'll lose all sense of reason… Just long enough to make you pregnant. I've seen it happen."

"I...don't know how to do that… I'm not a good leader when it comes to that…" Ruby perks up a bit. "But I'm willing to try!"

Blake clears her throat, "...How about I give you a hand with that?" Blake stands, and heads for the closet, "Yang, take Weiss for a walk while Ruby, and I set up."

Yang quickly takes Weiss's hand and pulls her to the door. "Better do what she says, little princess!"

"But-!" Weiss gives one fleeting look to Ruby before the door closes behind her.

Ruby stands up quickly and goes after Blake. "What are we going to do?"

"Well… Yang has no complaints about how I treat her," Blake says as she pulls a black duffle bag out of the closet. "So… Think of it as a really intimate double date instead of some lesson. Here, take these candles, and light a few around the room." She hands Ruby a small box of short, vanilla scented candles.

Ruby ran around the room in an instant, leaving the candles lit everywhere. "Now what?"

"I'll pick out some… materials. You find yourself your sexiest underwear. Nothing that says 'cute,' you want more of the 'obey me or else' sort of feel to your look." She sits on her bunk, and starts sorting through her bag.

Ruby nods quickly. "Not sure if I have something like that, but maybe Yang has something that can fit me." She quickly runs over to Yang's dresser and opens it. "..oh right… She doesn't wear panties that often…"

"So I've noticed," Blake mutters, and taps her chin thoughtfully. Then she sets her bag aside, and gets her black bath robe. "Here, strip naked, and toss this on." She tosses it to Ruby before she starts to strip down herself…

Out in the halls Weiss is being led by the hand by Yang. Clearing her throat she asks, "Uh… Should I be worried?"

"Never be worried about Blake! Be excited!" Yang giggles giddily.

Weiss furrows her eyebrows, "Anyone who can tame an animal like you is plenty of cause to worry…"

"Heh~" Yang lets go of Weiss's hand after a while. "Blake's gonna make everything perfect, so we have some time. Wanna stop by the showers and freshen up for Ruby?"

Weiss considers, "...I did miss my shower this morning after all that's happened…"

"I'm already freshened up, but I know you can't help but attempt to be perfect yourself. I'll wait for you." Yang entered the gym to get to the gym showers.

Weiss follows after her, and heads into the showers. Trading her outfit for a towel she first makes perfectly sure she's alone there before she leaves the towel behind. She works her way through the showers, each separated by a low wall covered in tile, and heads for the ones closest to the back.

As the hot water pours over her she closes her eyes as she ponders what fate awaits her. Blake had said to get a grip on these urges she would have to be dominated by Ruby. "There could be worse options," she muses out loud. "I mean… it's Ruby… Better this way I suppose, father would never approve of any grandchildren from any union he didn't arrange himself."

A bit of venom creeps into her tone at the end, and she muses silently, in her head. Does she want to reach that point in her life? She thought it would be impossible unless her father put together an arranged business marriage… But with Ruby, there's a chance to be genuinely happy. Why should she need to say "no" to that?

"It's a necessity for now," she tells herself. "Perhaps after Ruby's graduated… and…" She licks her lips softly, her mind wandering to that lovemaking. No longer needing to hold back. As she lathers soap over her relatively small breasts she hardly notices her erection working itself up under a blanket of steam.

Yang waits for Weiss inside the locker room. She is boredly staring at the showers as she waits for Weiss to come out. She is also contemplating just what Blake had in mind.

Weiss emerges fifteen minutes later, drying off her hair with a very sweet smile. She doesn't seem to realize she's as hard as steel until she lowers the towel to cover herself, jerking herself out of a daydream.

Yang pats the seat next to her. "Sit down before you drip water everywhere. I'm not getting a wet floor sign for you."

Weiss takes the offered seat, and after a brief awkward silence she says, "Yang… Can I ask you a question?"

Yang stands up and stretches, her amazing breasts bouncing around inside her top. "Yeah?"

Weiss is distracted by jiggle physics for a second before she shakes it off. "Um… Would it be so bad if… I… you know, eventually…" She gulps before asking quietly, "Asked to marry Ruby?"

"If she loves you, I can't exactly say no. Plus you're rich as rich can be! That's bonus points!" Yang jokes a bit.

Weiss sighs, "I wouldn't be for long. Father would probably see your family as financial leeches, or a waste of a chance to ship me off to some high class noble for reputation… But that wasn't what I asked. I was asking for your personal feelings on it."

"I'm fine with it, Weiss. You're a friend. A good friend. That's enough." Yang looks over at her locker. "I wonder if I have anything better to wear for later activities." She takes one step towards her locker before suddenly slipping and falling back at Weiss.

Weiss reflexively reaches out to catch her, unaware of the fact she had thrown open her towel until it's too late.

Suddenly there was the sound of Yang's shorts tearing and a loud moan from Yang.

Yang blinks away the stars in her eyes from the sheer pleasure she had just felt. She slowly looks down, her jaw dropping when she sees Weiss's length completely pushed through her shorts and sheathed in her tight snatch.

Weiss is wide-eyed, and breathless with her jaw wide open. Stars are still dancing in her vision as her libido ignites on the spot. Slowly her hands reach up, and grip Yang by the hips.

Yang slowly looks back at Weiss. "Weiss...don't do anything we'll both regret…" Her pussy tightens up a bit.

That's when she gets a look at Weiss' expression, her soft panting interrupted by a soft gasp as Yang squeezes on her dick. Weiss' state of mind is clearly a losing battle as she starts to rock Yang slowly back, and forth on her lap. A small dribble of drool slips from the corner of Weiss' mouth as her eyes start to drift closed, a blissful moan slipping from her throat.

"W-Weiss-!" Yang yelps as Weiss starts to pick up some speed. Her breasts jiggle uncontrollably with each movement, and her arousal had made her too weak to resist Weiss's advances.

Weiss stands, and turns, pushing Yang against the wall as she starts to buck her hips with some real power now that she has the room for it. Reaching around she yanks on Yang's top to make her breasts spill free.

Yang moans with each buck of Weiss's hips. "Weiss...stop…" She groans weakly as Weiss defiles her pussy. Her shorts were tearing more each time Weiss thrust into her and were going to eventually fall apart at the rate Weiss was going.

Weiss doesn't seem to hear her, too intent on the pleasure around her cock. She gives up on trying to just yank open Yang's top, and thrusts her hand down the front of her shirt. At the same time she gets rough enough with her fucking that Yang is pressed face-first to the wall in front of her.

Weiss' expression is one of utter joy, a heavy blush on her cheeks as her eyes threaten to roll back, and her tongue hanging out slightly.

Yang whimpers loudly with each thrust, her words slowly changing into helpless moans. She pushes her hips back against Weiss' to spur her on. Weiss' free hand is pushed down the front of Yang's shorts, capturing the buxom blonde's clit between her middle, and third fingers.

"Aaaahhhhh," Weiss moans, her eyes at the ceiling. "Ruby! My Ruby!" Then she cries out as she hits a feverish pace, her cock swelling up before unloading a thick load into Yang's snatch.

Yang cringes when Weiss's hot seed fills up her womb. "Weiss… Please stop…" Her shorts finally fell apart from Weiss's roughness, exposing her equally as vulnerable ass.

Weiss isn't quite finished, but in her fervor her foot slips, pulling her free of Yang's pussy. As they hit the floor Weiss is still cumming, and scrambles to get back inside Yang. Unfortunately her aim is somewhat impaired right now, and she ends up hilting herself up Yang's ass before pumping away furiously.

"Ah-! Uwah~!" Yang moans in surprise when her ass was suddenly being stretched out by Weiss's thick cock. "You need to stop-!"

"Can't stop," Weiss moans whorishly. "Too good~!"

Yang tries to push Weiss away again but was too weak from being dominated. Her ass bounced nicely with each thrust as if to spur Weiss on. Weiss pumps Yang's back door full of cum for a full two minutes before she finally starts to slow down. Eventually her thrusts become slower, and slower until finally she hilts herself, staying put with a satisfied sigh, her eyes drifting shut.

Yang glares back at Weiss. "Do you have any idea of what you've just done?" She doesn't look very threatening with how she was still pressed against the wall with Weiss's cock still inside of her.

"Hm?" Weiss slowly opens her eyes, still very much on her pleasure high. Then as she blinks a few times her eyes focus, and her expression changes from bliss to horror. She jerks back, falling flat on her ass. She looks from her cum soaked cockmfo where her seed flows freely from both of Yang's holes.

Yang turns around to Weiss and puts her hands on her hips. "What do you have to say for yourself!?" Her shorts were torn and useless, Weiss's cum leaking down Yang's legs.

Weiss however has no words to offer… Just a cold realization of what just happened. Then tears start to trickle down her cheeks as a look of heartbreak takes place of her shock. Rolling to her side she hugs her knees to her chest as she shakes with quiet sobs.

"I...don't even know how to even begin forgiving you for this… I told you that Ruby's is the only pussy you get…" Yang doesn't seem to know how to get fully angry either. "Get dressed and go get me some pills and some new clothes… I'm gonna take a shower and try to forget this happened…" She pulls off what little clothes she has left and grabs a towel.

Weiss closes her eyes tight, hugging herself. That was the worst possible thing that could ever happen to her. It breaks her heart to realize what this means for her, that she will lose her only real love, and the pain of it leaves her immobile there on the floor. She just wants to lie there until she dies… no less than she deserves.

"Weiss… Ruby and Blake are waiting for us. We need to tell both of them what happened." Yang walks into the shower room but peeks out after a few moments. "If I need to walk back to the room, and you haven't gotten me new clothes…" Her eyes burn red. "I will be very upset."

"I don't care," Weiss says, barely over a whisper. "I'm horrible… I deserve whatever comes…" But Yang is right… She needs to tell Ruby. So she slowly gets to her feet, leaving her towel behind. Head bowed she starts the walk back to the dorms.

She doesn't bother hiding her cock as she walks back to the bedroom. Let the world see, let them know, she's had it. She's just a… a slut… Someone that will bang whatever juicy pussy that gets presented to her.

Tears continue to pour down her cheeks as she stands outside her bedroom door, giving half-hearted knocks.

Ruby opens the door. "W-Weiss? What's wrong? Get in here-!" She pulls Weiss in quickly.

Weiss grabs her by the arms, and presses her face into her shoulder. "...I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

From her bunk Blake sniffs the air, her ears perking straight up, her mouth slightly hanging open. "...Oh no…"

Ruby holds Weiss close. "It's ok… It's ok…"

"It was an accident, I didn't want to… I didn't mean to," Weiss moans miserably. Blake pulls out her Scroll, sending a text to Yang, telling her to get there pronto.

Ruby continues trying to comfort Weiss as they wait for Yang.

Yang opens the door a few minutes later. She was barely clothed at all, only having her top on and nothing covering her pussy since Weiss never brought her clothes. "I-I'm here…" Her face was covered in a deep blush, but at least she got there as fast as she was needed.

Blake stands and crosses her arms over her long coat she had been saving for a special occasion. "...You had sex with Weiss."

"Yes… I couldn't get her off of me… I'm sorry…" Yang slumps her shoulders.

Blake walks over, stopping just in front of her. "You mean to tell me that you… who can punch Ursa for days… Couldn't remove little Weiss who can't even take an infant Nevermore unarmed?" Her eyes narrow, and in a flash one of her hands has Yang's left breast in a painful grip, pressing her against the wall. "Yang… There's no way that's possible. Not unless you wanted it, and just let it happen…"

Mentally she's going through the lessons she had briefed Ruby on with domination. That your every action should demand respect that you would never offer anyone. That to the person who has surrendered control to you, you must be their guardian angel, and at the same time their worst nightmare.

Leaning in Blake whispers, "I still love you Yang… But don't think you're not getting punished. Both of you…"

Yang whimpers a bit. "Y-yeah… Ok…" She was cringing from Blake's tight grip on her breast.

Blake steps back, dropping her hand. "Strip. Now."

"Not much to strip, Blakey…" Yang removes her top, leaving her nude.

Blake grabs her by a nipple, her expression clearly saying she's in no mood for games. She had expected something like this to happen with how easily excitable both these girls are… Still, it hurts. So she leads Yang to her bed, and pushes her onto the mattress. "Stay."

Yang nods obediently. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Weiss cringes as Blake looks back at her. Turning Blake crosses her arms, "And you… Instincts, or no, you hurt Ruby."

Weiss closes her eyes, and slips down to her knees in front of Ruby. Blake looks up at Ruby with the slightest of nods, glancing to some cuffs she had laid out on a nightstand.

Ruby timidly grabs the cuffs. "S-sorry, Weiss, but I have to punish you…"

Weiss nods softly, and Blake walks over to whisper in Ruby's ear. "Ruby… All this did was give you an excuse to help Weiss. You have to put her under your thumb. You have to scare her, be a little mean… It's okay to get angry with her."

Ruby takes a deep breath. "Ok…" She frowns at the handcuffs. "...I don't know what to do with these." She was definitely quite oblivious.

Blake snaps her fingers, "Yang, come!"

Yang was at her side in an instant, her breasts still bouncing from how quickly she had moved. "Yes, Blakey?"

Blake scowls at her, "On your knees." She gets into the bag, pulling out a collar with a few large rings, and some leather cuffs. "Begging position."

Yang slowly assumes the begging position in front of Blake, looking up at her lovingly. "As you wish."

Blake frowns at her, "I'm upset with you, don't speak unless I order you to." Bending down she secures the collar around Yang's neck a bit tighter, and rougher than needed. Then she threads the chain of the cuffs through a loop right under Yang's chin, and then secures the cuffs on Yang's wrists. It holds her hands roughly at breast level.

Yang nods quickly, letting Blake do as she wanted to.

Ruby watches curiously, looking at the cuffs she had then back at Weiss. Blake steps around behind Yang, and says, "Cuffs are simply used to keep the hands immobile. Weiss is your pet, but if you would like a little help…"

Ruby suddenly zips around Weiss, cuffing her hands behind her. "Are you ready to play, Weiss? You don't exactly have a choice, but you can pretend you do."

Weiss gulps, and then slowly nods, looking pitifully up at her. Blake smiles, and walks over to a wall. "Yang, follow me." She pulls a strange looking device out from under her bed.

Yang follows the best she can, struggling a bit to get off her knees.

Blake plugs the device into the wall, and sets the device on the floor. It looks like a speed bump, a tall one anyhow, and sprinkled with itty-bitty bumps. Blake snaps her fingers at it, and narrows her eyes at Yang. "Sit."

Yang slowly sat over it, taking it into her pussy. She suddenly became very shaky, giving away how Weiss was able to dominate her so easily.

Blake kneels beside her, and in her ear says quietly, "If you cum before I give permission, I might just decide you don't need pills. It'd solve our little issue, don't you think?" Reaching behind Yang she flicks a switch, and the arc Yang straddles starts to vibrate softly. "Besides, orgasms make the cervix convulse, drinking in cum to the womb… literally." Then she stands, frowning down at Yang.

Yang looks up at Blake worriedly, maybe even a bit panicked. She moans softly, mentally telling herself not to cum.

Blake walks back to Ruby, and in her ear whispers, "Domination is about offsetting pain with pleasure. Not just physical pain… You humiliate the Sub, hurt their dignity, and anything you inflict on their body is easier to handle… Go for it. Use her faults, and make her accept them. Then when she breaks she's your plaything inside, and out."

"I don't know if I can do that…" Ruby puts on a fake angry face that was actually really convincing. "Weiss. Lay back for me. Now."

Weiss flinches at her expression, and lays back as commanded.

Blake whispers, "She just fucked your sister… You can use that guilt. She tries to be so decent, right? Use it against her."

"You've been really bad, Weiss." Ruby checks Weiss's hands to make sure they are ok even when they are under her. "Look at what you've done." She pokes Weiss's cock. "You've got Yang's essence all over you. This is mine, remember?"

Weiss nods softly, biting her lip as her cock starts getting hard from the mild attention.

Ruby rolls her eyes and moves her head closer to Weiss's cock. "I'm going to have to clean you up. If you so much as buck your hips before I'm done...well, you'll know." She takes Weiss's tip in her mouth. Her sharper teeth brushed softly against Weiss's cock as a warning.

Weiss cringes with a whimper. Blake feels like wincing, but she has to admit it's a good first step. Tormenting Weiss with pleasure by not allowing her to fully enjoy it. She sits on her bunk, and watches curiously to see how Ruby plays this one out.

Ruby licks Weiss's length slowly and teasingly, getting rid of any tastes she didn't recognize. She was testing Weiss's resilience. Weiss gasps, and moans through the whole ordeal, her toes curling in pleasure. She rocks her head back and forth, all the while fighting to keep the rest of her body still. She closes her eyes as she feels a bead of precum slip from her tip.

Ruby licks up the precum. "You can't cum either. I'm sure you figured that out." She flicks Weiss's cock. "Understand?"

Weiss flinches, and looks down at Ruby, "I don't know if I can help it…"

Blake steps over with a small length of red ribbon. "Here, tie this off at the base, make sure the knot is up against the tube at the bottom. Make it tight, and no matter how you tease her she physically won't be able to cum." Blake smirks as Weiss' expression gets even more worried.

"Thank you, Blake." Ruby ties on the ribbon just as Blake had told her to. "You know…" She loosens the robe she was wearing to show off a bit more of her breasts. "That means I can finally have you in my pussy, Weiss." She grins a little too evilly.

Weiss just barely stops herself from correcting Ruby, as they have had vaginal sex plenty of times, even without condoms. She's just worried by what evil ideas may be floating around in her head right now. The exposed skin makes her semi-erect cock swell, which is painful within the ribbon, living up to Blake's promise of being unable to cum.

Ruby climbs onto Weiss's lap and moans adorably as she takes Weiss's length under her robe and into her pussy. "How many times should I cum before I let Weiss free, Blake? I'm thinking twice."

"You're far too nice," Blake purrs, looking to Yang. "I'm not sure either of them deserve to cum at all. I think they got that out of their systems already when they cheated on us…" Walking over to Yang she purrs, "Of course, I might change my mind if they apologize properly…"

Yang swallows loudly as she tries to think of how to apologize when Blake didn't want her to talk. She suddenly yelped and tensed up, almost having climaxed when she lost focus on holding it in. She was dangerously close to taking in deeper what little bit of Weiss seed still remained in her pussy.

Ruby taps her chin. "That's a good point, but I'm not sure how long Weiss can handle that ribbon. I do need her cock healthy for my use afterall."

Blake smiles, "Alright then… How about this? They both have to make us cum before they hit their own climaxes. If they both succeed then they escape further punishment tonight. Fail… and it gets so much worse." She opens her coat to reveal to Yang what could barely be described as underwear. The framework of panties, and a bra made up of crossing strips of thin leather, offering no sense of concealment whatsoever. Her nipples stand proud in the openings, as does her clit, winking from under its hood in her pussy as she spreads her legs. "Sound fair Ruby?"

"Hmm… That's fair~" Ruby starts bouncing on Weiss's lap. "I guess I should allow you to move. Don't make me regret that mercy, princess."

Yang blushes fiercely at Blake's choice of clothing. She tenses up again as she barely holds back her climax again. She was struggling so much that the slightest tease could probably make her lose control.

Blake steps closer to Yang, and puts a hand to Yang's head as she shoves the blonde's face into her Faunus pussy. "Best make it quick, Slut. I don't know how much longer you can hold out, do you?"

Yang pokes her tongue into Blake's pussy desperately. She definitely doesn't stand a chance of completing Blake's challenge at this point.

Meanwhile Weiss thrusts her hips up, moaning as she gives Ruby a look of pure need. She bucks, and gyrates her hips desperately, not just out of any need for gratification, but to remind Ruby just how deep her affections for her runs. She needs to burn the memory of her betrayal out of her mind, and so she pounds up into the younger girl with all the force her hips can muster.

Ruby moans softly. "Hmm~ That's ok, I guess~" She suddenly put on a much harder expression and forces her hips down, Weiss's tip popping into her womb. "Harder, Weiss. You need to fuck me harder than you ever did to Yang."

Ruby's words make Weiss visibly cringe, and she struggles against her cuffs as she puts enough effort into her thrusts to lift the younger girl's knees off the ground with every thrust.

Ruby moans a bit louder. "Much better~ But don't get comfortable and don't slow down." She tightens her pussy to squeeze Weiss's cock. "Or I'll know."

Across the room Blake moans, and grinds her pussy on Yang's mouth. "Come one bitch, I know you can eat pussy better than that! Eat me!"

Yang clumsily forces her tongue around Blake's inner walls, trying to find her most sensitive spot. She suddenly tenses up and climaxes, freezing up as she does so. She whimpers a bit as a small tear comes from her eye. And it's not lost on Blake.

Looking over her shoulder Blake says, "Sorry Weiss, looks like Yang let you down."

Weiss cringes, and doubles her efforts. She doesn't care about escaping punishment anymore, she just wants to make sure Ruby knows she loves her more than anyone.

Ruby looks over at Yang and Blake as she is still being bounced on Weiss's cock. "Yang, if you end up with Weiss's baby before I do… No god, dust, or magic can save you." She focuses back on Weiss. "That's it~ Show me your love, Weissy."

Yang renews her efforts since Blake didn't stop her, trying to see if she could possibly redeem herself. Blake purrs as she strokes Yang's hair. "Ah~ Good girl… You make me happy enough I might give you those pills after all."

Yang took that as her cue to work even harder, having finally found Blake's sensitive spot. She focuses on that spot, licking and sucking the spot the best she could. Blake moans loudly as Yang works her clit, and kneads her fingers in her hair, "Good girl…"

Weiss gasps, and shouts, "R-Ruby, I think I'm gonna c-c-cum!"

Ruby pinches Weiss's breasts really tightly. "No you're not."

Yang looks up at Blake, trying to gauge her reactions to each way she played with her. Blake seems to be enjoying herself quite a bit. The more Yang plays with her clit the more red her face gets.

Weiss cries out, "Ruby I'm sorry! I love you, and I swear I'll never put this pervert dick in another girl again! Please forgive me!"

Yang takes this as a hint and nibbles Blake's clit teasingly.

Ruby forces her hips down again. "I'll forgive you when I cum! You're not getting out of punishment, Weiss!" Her fake dominant expression was faltering a bit. Weiss hardly seems to notice, opting to hilt herself in Ruby then wiggle her hips around to stir up her juicy pussy with her dick.

Meanwhile Blake gasps, putting her hands on Yang's shoulders for support, which pushes her harder onto the vibrating toy between her legs.

Ruby tenses up as she gets close to cumming. "Almost there, Weiss…" Her dominant facade had completely dropped when she was about to cum, right at the worst time for her to do so.

Yang gasps as she almost climaxes again. She nibbles Blake's clit more desperately. Blake moans loudly as her fluids of her orgasm squirt all over Yang's lips, and chin.

Weiss' eyes roll back as she cries out. She can feel the pressure on her hips as her cock swells up in preparation for her climax. The ribbon stops it though, so while her dick gets incredibly hot inside her lover the most she can do is her pussy running with her clear lubrication. "Ruby~!" She cries out in a needing tone, lifting her hips as high as she can manage from the floor, and grinds into her as hard as she can.

Ruby squeezes Weiss's cock inside of her mere seconds before she climaxes. "Mm~! Ah~!"

Weiss pants, staring up at her as her cock throbs painfully, "Ruby… I love you…"

Ruby smiles at Weiss. "I love you too, Weiss~" She suddenly remembers that she is supposed to be dominating. She quickly tries to recover her dominant act. "You've been really bad though. I'm not sure if I should undo this." She tugs teasingly on the ribbon around Weiss's cock.

Weiss cringes, "It hurts…"

"Don't let her get," Blake says, stepping away from Blake, and dropping her coat. Weiss looks over to her, and her dick gives a hard throb inside Ruby as she takes in Blake's outfit. Blake gives a knowing smile, "See? I don't think she's learned her lesson yet…"

Ruby nods slowly. "You hear that, Weiss?" She moves her hips around teasingly. "Your punishment isn't over."

"For neither of them," Blake confirms. "Yang came when I told her not to… How do you think we ought to carry on their punishment?" She slips a foot under Ruby, and Weiss jerks as Blake teases Weiss' pussy with her big toe. Blake smiles wider, "Hm… I might have an idea."

"And what is that?" Ruby asks curiously, not bothering to stop her teasing.

"How often have you played with her pussy?"

"Not very often… I prefer her inside of me," Ruby answers.

Blake chuckles, and goes to the bag, pulling out a bottle of lube along with a vibrator. "Here, I'm sure you can make some good use of this…"

Ruby giggles giddily as she lubes up the vibrator. "I have a present for you, Weiss~"

Weiss is genuinely nervous, and gulps audibly. She hardly ever uses her pussy when masturbating so it's incredibly sensitive. And with her dick sealed off she can only dread what comes next.

Ruby reaches down and wiggles the vibrator as she pushes it into Weiss. Weiss' eyes fly wide open, and she gives a short scream as she shakes her head hard, her chest arching off the floor.

"How is that, princess~?" Ruby purrs as she turns the vibrator on low. Weiss jerks with another scream, and now actually starts struggling to get away. "I can't-! I can't take it!"

Blake holds her in place by putting one foot on her chest, and crossing her arms as she gives Ruby an approving look.

Ruby starts to bounce on Weiss's cock again. "We haven't even made it to the high setting, Weiss!"

"No! Please no! Please! Please!" Weiss gasps for breath as she gives Ruby her most pleading expression, her eyes rolling back when Ruby finds her G Spot deep inside her.

Ruby reaches back and flicks the vibrator to medium. "Punishment is punishment, Weiss."

"Oh fuck," Weiss screams. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ruby feels her cock spasm in another denied orgasm.

Ruby yelps worriedly and reaches down to secure the ribbon when their actions almost made it come undone. "Weiss...are you trying to mess up? Don't fail me, bad girl." She flicks the vibrator on to high.

Weiss closes her eyes, and thrashes under the two girls, "Fuck! It's too good! It hurts, but it's so good! AH~!" Ruby can feel yet another denied climax, this time she feels Weiss' pussy juice squirt against the hand holding the vibrator.

Ruby looks at Blake. "Does that count as a climax when I told her not to?"

"I don't remember you explicitly telling her not to…"

"Hmm… I do remember telling her too, but she got help from this friendly ribbon." Ruby looks down at Weiss. "Do you think you should be punished, princess~?" She was checking to see if she had broken her.

Weiss' breathing comes in quick pants, and she gasps in vain to get words out. If she hasn't snapped then she's close to it.

"Hmm… You're really sensitive right now… How about if you make it a minute without cumming again, I will...consider ending your punishment. Starting now." Ruby suddenly starts vibrating by using her semblance.

Weiss screams louder, and Blake leans in to whisper, "Careful not to overdo it, Ruby. You still love her after all, right? Don't let the fun make you forget that."

"I know, but this is just one final push," Ruby whispers back. She suddenly climbs off of Weiss and undoes the ribbon before her time is even up.

Blake hops back as Weiss flops almost like a landed fish, breathing heavily. The lack of pressure on her dick is heavenly, and she tries her hardest not to cum. A steady stream of precum slips from her tip, but she barely manages to keep the rest of it in.

Blake leans in to whisper to Ruby, "Careful. There's a difference between breaking her into submission, and breaking her of sanity. In this situation it's very easy to do both."

Ruby licks up the small bit of precum. "Relax, princess~ It's almost over~"

Weiss has tears in her eyes again as she stares up at Ruby. Then she sniffles, and tries to bring her knees to her chest to protect her cock.

"You're ok, Weiss. You can go ahead now. I love you~" Ruby kisses Weiss's tip to comfort her.

Weiss whines, and shudders as she tries to slip her cock into Ruby's mouth. "Please please please finish me! I can't take it anymore!"

Ruby nods slowly and takes Weiss's cock in her mouth, sucking just enough to push her over the edge. Weiss cries out as finally all that built up cum pressure floods Ruby's mouth.

Ruby struggles to swallow fast enough, almost choking on Weiss's thick cum. With three thick loads built up though she's doomed to fail from the start, making a mess over the floor. Weiss had been thrusting her hips on instinct, and as she pulls back she accidentally pulls free of her mouth she ends up firing spurts all over Ruby's face.

"Eek-!" Ruby barely closes her eyes in time as cum covers her face. She stumbles back a bit.

Blake raises her eyebrows in surprise, "Huh… I suppose she really would have no problem getting a girl pregnant. Which reminds me…"

She disappears into a bathroom as Weiss sits up. She walks on her knees over to Ruby, and leans in with an attempt to kiss her.

Ruby doesn't even notice, too busy getting cum out of her vision. "Too much cum…"

Blake returns with a small cup of water, walking over to Yang. She holds a pill to Yang's lips, "Here Yang."

Yang takes the pill in her mouth quickly, worried Blake could possibly change her mind. But then Blake kneels in front of her, and takes a sip of water. Then she kisses Yang to push it into her mouth so it's easier to swallow.

Yang swallows loudly and continues kissing Blake gratefully. When Blake pulls back she smiles softly, "You really thought I was going to let you get pregnant? With Weiss' baby?"

"I...was worried…" Yang whimpers weakly.

Blake chuckles, and helps her to her feet. "Glad I could play the part convincingly then. Yang, I'll say, and do whatever I need to do you can get your thrills. But I'm not ever going to go that far, and force you into a life-altering choice like that. I love you."

"That's...good to hear, Blake…" Yang smiles giddily at her. "Makes me feel much better."

Blake looks over her shoulder, "Tempted to make you give Weiss a blowjob, but… I think it's time we laid this to rest. Ruby, ready to put the cherry on top for this evening?"

Ruby finally clears her vision. "Yup!"

"Good, then you two pets bend over the bed," Blake says as she goes to the bag.

Yang runs over immediately and bends over, wiggling her ass teasingly. "Yes, mistress~"

Weiss is a bit more hesitant, but bends over beside Yang, looking back at Ruby.

Blake sets out some final toys on the bed, "Alright Ruby, here is a classic… Spanking. You can use this flogger…" She picks up a short whip with several thin ends on it before setting it down. "Then we have this riding crop," she says as she picks up the favored tool of Glynda Goodwitch, smacking it into an open palm before she sets it down. "Then we have the classic paddle… Or you can simply bend her over your knee, and use your hand."

"Hmm~ I've always wanted to try a whip!" Ruby grabs the toy a little too excitedly.

Blake raises a hand, "Careful Ruby, remember that's a torture device you hold. In the old days they would split open skin, and actually leave wounds. Some of these still can with enough power behind them. So instead of lashing with the full length of the whips, aim to just use the ends like you were snapping them against her skin."

Weiss cringes at this talk, and presses her thighs together to protect her cock from a misplaced strike of the flogger.

"Ok, Blake!" Ruby snaps the whip in the air. "Ooh~! Scary!" She hits Weiss with a light lash to avoid any bad damage. The sound accompanied by the sudden sting more scares her than hurts, but Weiss squeals briefly anyways, jerking.

Blake chuckles, "How about this… We each give ten strikes to our girlfriends, and then swap for five? That way they learn not to cheat, and we get a little revenge."

"I can work with that~" Ruby whips Weiss again. "Keep count, Weiss! I would hate to forget!"

Weiss jerks, and whimpers, "T-two…"

Blake says, "Don't let either of us catch either of you using Aura to shield, or heal… Otherwise we double the count."

Ruby giggles a little intimidatingly before whipping Weiss a third time. Weiss lifts her chest off the bed an inch, she's certain that time it will leave a mark. "...Three…"

Ruby gently rubs Weiss where the whip last hit. "Hmm… I should be just a bit more careful." She whips Weiss again at a different spot.

Weiss winces, and turns her head off to the side to give Ruby a pitiful look. "F-four…"

Ruby grins at Weiss. "You're doing good!" She whips Weiss for the fifth time without any warning.

Weiss shrieks, "Five! Ow…"

Ruby does to quick lashes, one for each cheek. She giggles a bit more. "Having fun, Weiss~?"

Weiss shakes her head, "...Six… Seven… Just three more…"

Ruby moves to Weiss's side to whisper in her ear. "You want them all at once, or one at a time~?"

Weiss sniffs softly, and gulps. "...J-just get it over with…"

Ruby moves back behind Weiss and does three quick lashes in succession. "I love you, Weiss~!"

Weiss is shaking softly, "Eight… Nine… And ten… I love you too R-Ruby…"

Blake applaudes softly, "Excellent. Now Ruby, to see how bad it could have been, why don't you warm up Yang with the five you owe her? Don't bother holding back at all, she loves it that way, the little masochist…"

"As hard as possible? But...won't that… You know? Leave gashes?" Ruby asks hesitantly.

"With this particular flogger, and in your hand? Probably welts at worst, nothing a cold bath won't cure." Blake crosses her arms, and smirks as she steps around so Yang can see her face, "Besides, look at her… She's absolutely dripping at the idea, aren't you Yang?"

Yang nods eagerly. "I'll take it however you want, little sis!" She doesn't even bother trying to hide her dripping pussy.

Ruby nods hesitantly. "O-ok…"

Blake reaches over, and rubs Yang on the back, "Your little sister is scared of hurting you Yang… Beg for it like I know you want to, motivate her a bit."

Yang looks back at Ruby. "Please, little sis~ I want it so bad~"

Ruby suddenly whips Yang with all her strength, Yang's ass bouncing uncontrollably.

"Oh yes~! Ah~!" Yang cums from that first hit alone, her legs shaking as her cum trails down her legs.

Blake smirks, "Excellent, now count them out like a good little bitch."

"O-one…" Yang moans sensitively.

Ruby takes another hit at Yang's other ass cheek.

"Two-!" Yang staggers a bit, her breasts bouncing just as much as her ass. Blake takes ahold of Yang's hips, and situates her upright before backing off with another nod to Ruby.

Ruby nods back to Blake before whipping Yang again.

"Three-! Mm~!" Yang moans sluttily, gasping when Ruby follows with the last two hits. "Five-!" She almost collapses, her knees shaking noticeably.

Blake smiles, and walks around to pat Ruby on the shoulder. "You did good. And now…" She selects the riding crop, and with a whoosh of air she brings it down sharply on the bed between the two girls bent over. "It's my turn," she purrs dangerously.

Weiss eyes it with a gulp, her breathing picking up as the business end of the crop lifts off the bed, and out of her sight. She's only a little guilty at the relief she feels when Blake moves to stand behind Yang… Only a little.

Blake looks over the red marks forming on Yang's behind, and smirks. Reaching out with the crop she softly pats it a few times on Yang's winking pussy. "Looks like you've enjoyed that a bit too much…"

"You know I can't help it, Blakey…" Yang looks back at Blake lustfully.

"Help what?" She suddenly pulls the crop back, smacking it hard on Yang's right inner thigh, "Can't help being a wet little slut for even your sister? I swear if this ass was sticking out any more it would be pinning her to the wall."

Yang simply giggles. "You know the answer~"

"Maybe, but I want to hear you say it," Blake says as she pushes the snapping end of the crop against Yang's slit.

"I'm a slut for any kind of whipping! I really am!" Yang says excitedly, almost crying out from how aroused she feels. Blake rears back with the crop as far as she can, and brings it across in a solid smack against her right ass cheek that echoes in the room slightly.

Yang staggers a bit. "Mm~! Yes~! Hit me more, Blake!"

Blake brings the crop back around in an equally powerful backhand. "Keep that ass up for me! Now, how many hits was that?"

"Three…" Yang mutters weakly, barely able to control herself. Blake brings the crop back around for another strike, this one on the left cheek, placed expertly on a spot dangerously close to the pussy.

"Blake~!" Yang moans her name, excited with how close Blake was to hitting her most sensitive spot.

Blake leans in, slowly dragging her tongue up her slit to catch her juices. "Keep counting," she says coldly, and brings the crop straight down with a harsh smack on her right ass cheek.

"F-four!" Yang stutters weakly, barely able to hold in her next climax. Blake attacks her then with a series of four consecutive strikes in classic forehand, and backhand strikes.

Yang tenses up and cums messily. "Oh-! Ah~!" She takes a while as she recovers from her short climax. "Eight…"

Blake looks over the collection of welts that she's made up to now, "Hm… I suppose I could put the last two with the rest… Or if you beg for it…" She touches the crop to the most delicate part of any female body, "I'll put them where I know the message will sink in. So the next time someone half your size decides to get frisky you know that this bitch hole belongs to me."

"Please, Blake… Punish me for being so naughty! Please!" Yang begs desperately, her cum leaking down Blake's crop.

Blake smiles, "Then put one foot on the bed so I can get a good angle on that naughty cunt."

Yang lifts her leg up so her foot was on the bed, doing it in the best way to spread her pussy. "How's that, mistress~?"

In reply Blake adjusts her stance, and then backhands the crop into Yang's pussy with almost the same level of power as her other strokes.

"Ah~!" Yang cries out erotically, probably loud enough for anyone in the hallway to hear. "Yes~! Thank you, Blake!"

"One more," Blake says, holding up the crop, but hesitates to build suspense.

Yang looks back needily at Blake, her quivering pussy already looking ready to cum. Blake grins, and shouts, "Scream for me!" Then she puts full power on a strike aimed right for Yang's clit.

Yang arcs her back and climaxes the second Blake lands the last strike. "Oh god yes!" She screams as she cums uncontrollably.

Blake takes the crop away, and pats an open hand with it. "You didn't count the last two. As further punishment you're not allowed to use Aura all night, and no one is allowed to undo your binds. Hope you enjoy your rest tonight." She gives Yang's reddened ass a firm squeeze before she turns her attention to Weiss. "Now as for you…"

Weiss cringes, and tries to curl in on herself in her standing position. "I'm sorry, I don't like the pain!"

Blake steps over behind her, "Weiss… As your teammate I love you… But as a person I need to leave you a little something so you know to stay out of my girlfriend." She rubs the moist end of the crop over the pale skin of Weiss' ass, and the heiress whines fearfully as her eyes find Ruby.

Ruby sits down next to where Weiss is bent over. "This is for the best, Weiss."

Weiss whimpers as she does her best to lean against Ruby, and then screams when Blake brings down the first strike. Apparently Blake seems intent on giving her the same treatment she gave Yang. Anticipating what Blake will say next, Weiss squeaks out, "One…"

Ruby pets Weiss teasingly. "You can do it~"

Weiss leans into Ruby as the second strike hits, making her jolt. "Two! Oh fuck, it hurts Ruby!"

Blake frowns, "Her ass is down, I can't get a clean shot."

"Weiss… I will be mad if you don't take your punishment." Ruby grabs her whip. "Please don't make me mad, Weiss…"

Weiss tears up, and slowly raises her hips, sticking them out. She keeps her thighs pressed together, but keeps her feet wide to keep her steady. She screams again when Blake strikes her a third time. "Three! Oh for the love of all things wholesome, make it stop!"

"You don't give her commands anymore!" Blake cracks her with the crop, making Weiss scream her hardest yet.

Weiss whimpers out, "F-f-four…"

"One more, Weiss. Only one," Ruby whispers softly.

Weiss is seriously considering lunging over the bed to get away, but before she can put thought to motion the final stroke comes. It's harder than any before, hard enough Weiss' front half launches off the bed, and she slams her head into the bottom of Yang's bunk. She hits the bed beside Ruby, hissing in pain. "...Five… Please Ruby, please let me go now…"

"It's over, Weiss. You're fine." Ruby smiles at her.

Weiss snaps, "Just get these damn cuffs off me!"

"Blake...Weiss isn't being nice. Should I do something?" Ruby asks in slight annoyance.

Blake shrugs, "She did as she was told… At this point it's really only fair to let her go. The fun is over for tonight."

"Right… fun," Weiss mutters darkly.

Ruby undoes Weiss's cuffs. "I...need to go somewhere." She doesn't actually look as good as she sounded, not liking Weiss when she was like this.

However as Weiss stands she takes Ruby by the wrist, and starts pulling her to their team's private bathroom, head bowed slightly. Once inside she closes, and locks the door behind her.

Ruby suddenly bursts out into tears. "I'm sorry, Weiss… I'm so sorry…"

But Weiss doesn't look as upset as her actions would have lead one to believe. She puts a gentle finger to Ruby's lips, and looks her in the eye, "Shhh, shhh…" Slowly she pulls her girlfriend into a tight hug.

"I can't do it, Weiss… I can't be dominant… That's not me…" Ruby whimpers weakly.

Weiss smiles softly, "You did fine Ruby… I'll admit, I earned every bit of that out there… But I don't want that to be us from here on." She kisses Ruby softly on the neck, and pulls back to look her in the eye. "I'll find a way to manage this, Ruby. I'm not going to take away your dreams just because nature screwed me over. We'll get through this…"

"O-ok… Maybe I can help… Dust maybe? I can try to help from a different angle!" Ruby suggests out of nowhere.

"I'll look into it," Weiss says softly, and winces as she shifts her weight. "...But first… Can you help me find some lotion or something?" Releasing Ruby she turns to show the few light pink splotches Ruby made with her whip as well as the five clearly defined Crop markings all on her right butt cheek.

"O-oh! Yeah!" Ruby scrambles around the bathroom.

Weiss watches her while she closes the lid of the toilet, and bends over it slightly. When Ruby finds some medicated lotion meant for burns Weiss allows her to rub it into Weiss' stinging ass. As the pain starts to subside she reaches up, cupping the back of Ruby's head, and pulls her in for a soft kiss. If anything tonight has cemented one fact in Weiss' mind.

She loves Ruby, and she will do anything for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNING!_**

 **The following chapter contains scenes of rape. If you do not want to see Cinder Fall getting karma by proxy then please feel free to skip that scene. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Since the Bondage Night Fiasco, Weiss has been pouring herself into books in the library looking for any answers. She's also been doing everything she can to ignore sexual stimulus. These days she can be found carrying a bottle of perfume with her to drive away scents, and often wears her winter jacket with a hood to act as blinders so she can only focus on what is right in front of her.

At the moment she's oblivious to the world save for the book in front of her for Dust Studies. With her defenses up, and music playing in headphones as an extra touch, she carefully reads through the recipe in front of her, making some notes on a separate sheet of paper.

Ruby was not too far from Weiss, staying close to her and helping her whenever she needed it. She doesn't say anything at the moment, not wanting to bother Weiss.

Suddenly Weiss stands, "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Ruby asks curiously.

"A way to solve our little problem! Quick, to the bedroom!" She folds up her notes, and gathers her things before taking off at a brisk pace for their dorm.

Ruby follows Weiss quickly. "Really?" She hops along excitedly.

Weiss nods, and as she walks she explains, "Okay, so look. My family has a rare genetic Semblance, passed along through my bloodline for generations. It allows me to augment my performance with Dust, be it physically or otherwise. However there is one skill with it that is truly exceptional… Summoning."

"So how will that help?" Ruby asks.

When they get to the bedroom Weiss closes, and locks the door behind them. "Well, I think I might have found a mixture of Dust that will actually reverse a Semblance! So if I use it to augment my abilities, and cast a reverse-summon on my malehood…" She trails off, waiting for Ruby to catch up with her train of thought.

"Um…" Ruby seems rather oblivious.

Weiss rolls her eyes, and says, "It could turn me into a 100% girl!"

"But what will happen to your-?" Ruby just seems too confused for this conversation.

"My cock? Gone for good!" She smiles happily, and clears her throat, "The only thing is… Summoning is the only part of my Semblance I haven't mastered yet. I just can't seem to build up enough Aura for anything worthwhile. That's why I need your help."

"Gone for...good?" Ruby seems worried about not being able to have Weiss's thick cock inside of her anymore. "I guess I will help if it will make everything better!"

Weiss gets her Dust, and pulls out her notes to start mixing several small amounts of various Dust. "It'll be easy. All you need to do is lend me some of your Aura while I use the Dust, shouldn't take any more than a minute!"

"Ok!" Ruby flares her aura. "Whenever you're ready!"

"Not right now you dolt, give me a minute to mix this together!"

"Sorry… Just really excited!" Ruby hugs Weiss softly from behind.

"Ruby, personal space!" She jerks upright, stiff as a board as Ruby's all too alluring scent washes past her nose.

"Sorry-!" Ruby jumps away after apologizing again.

Weiss sighs, and after fifteen minutes she holds up a cartridge of Pink Dust. Standing she loads it into a slot on her Myrtenaster, and nods. Then she takes off her panties, and skirt to show off her cock. "Alright Ruby, I'm ready for you!"

"Um...that can be taken in quite a different way, Weiss." Ruby giggles as she comes over.

Weiss rolls her eyes, and levels her sword with her face. "Just put your hand on my shoulder, and lend me your Aura when I say go." She narrows her eyes as her sword lights up pink, and a glyph the size of a saucer starts to form in the air in front of her hips. "Now!"

Ruby flares her aura into Weiss. "Got it!" She trembles at the strange feeling in her aura.

Weiss jerks in surprise at the sudden flare of energy in her, and the glyph grows far too large, falling over them both. In her panic Weiss loses concentration, and the glyph pulses before their Auras let off a bright flash of light.

When it clears they're both sprawled on the floor. Weiss is the first to come to, sitting up with a mild headache. "Ruby?" She looks down, and her jaw drops… Her cock is gone. Nothing but a smooth crotch in need of a slight shave greets her. She runs her hand over it in disbelief.

"Ruby! Ruby it worked!" She gets up, and rushes to her girlfriend's side.

Ruby opens her eyes. "Weiss...I feel funny…"

Weiss' joy evaporates on the spot. "Funny? Are you sick?"

Ruby looks over at Weiss, suddenly tensing up. "Something is in my panties, Weiss… It's getting bigger…"

Weiss' blood runs cold, and she looks to Ruby's skirt. She lifts it away, and puts a hand over her mouth at what she sees.

Ruby now has the cock Weiss is currently missing, and it is growing erect at the sight of Weiss's nude lower body. Weiss grips her own chest, and guilt washes over her. "Ruby, I… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen, honest!"

Ruby suddenly tackles Weiss to the floor, rubbing her cock against Weiss's snatch. "Weiss… Help… I can't stop…"

Weiss' eyes go wide as she realizes what is happening. Weiss has had her whole life to learn how to control the battling hormones of a Futa, but Ruby is having the full experience just dumped on her all at once. Weiss gulps softly, and says, "Ruby, I… I get it, it's hard to think straight. But please, it's me Ruby, it's me… You would never want to hurt me, would you…?"

Ruby struggles, slowly getting off of Weiss. She suddenly pins Weiss down again and rubs her cock against her with renewed energy. "I can't stop, Weiss! How do I stop!?"

Weiss gulps, looking down with a blush. "...I want you to fuck me Ruby… That's the only way it'll go away… Let out the cum like sucking venom from a snake bite. Just fuck me Ruby… I-I want it…"

Ruby suddenly pushes into Weiss's tight pussy, her eyes rolling back from pure arousal. "Mm~!" Her cock throbs wildly inside of her. Weiss squeals, bucking her hips. She's still not used to her pussy being used so even without a dick to boost her libido the pleasure is almost mind-numbing.

Ruby thrusts ruthlessly into Weiss, having no form of self control. "Weiss… Weiss~!" Ruby keeps moaning her name every few thrusts. Her cock was already swelling up to cum from how sensitive she was. All the while Weiss gasps like a landed fish, unable to form thought much less words.

Ruby tightly grips Weiss's small breasts for leverage and pounds against her cervix. "I'm gonna cum soon, Weiss…"

Weiss looks up to her with a heavy blush, and the most she can muster is a nod in return.

"Thank you, Weiss~!" Ruby moans and arcs her back, unleashing her first load of her seed into Weiss. The sensations of being so mercilessly fucked, and filled proves too much for Weiss, who slowly passes out there on the floor with her legs spread.

Ruby forces herself to pull out of Weiss, spraying a few spurts of cum onto her lower body. "It's...not enough…" She whimpers to herself, her cock still twitching needily. Weiss just lies there, Ruby's cum pouring out of her, and dripping from her hips.

Ruby stands up and pushes her skirt down, doing nothing to hide the bulge showing on the front of her skirt. She goes quickly into the hallway. "I feel hot… Maybe some water from the cafeteria will help…"

The way there is mostly empty, and what students she does pass are male, and she's too fast for any of them to really make note of her extra addition. When she gets to the cafeteria though she sees a sea of heads from the other students. She must have arrived in the middle of the lunch rush.

In a corner she spots Cinder's team all taking their seats. Cinder though slips on a wet spot, dumping her tray. Cinder rolls her eyes as she gets up on all fours to try to salvage what she can, her school uniform skirt riding up the back of her thighs a bit to tease Ruby with the sight of faint skin.

 ** _(Cinder Karma starts here! Do not like, skip to next bold text.)_**

Ruby was behind Cinder in an instant, lifting up the back of Cinder's skirt to show her bare ass and pussy off to the world. She pushes into Cinder's slutty snatch without giving her a chance to process what was happening.

Cinder squeals in surprise, looking back with wide eyes. Lucky for her Ruby's cock is still slick from Weiss or she might have torn something. "R-Ruby?! What the-?!"

Ruby slaps Cinder's ass to shut her up before ruthlessly pushing her tip into the older woman's womb. "Mm~! Tight~!" She pounds Cinder's pussy without mercy, trying to get some sexy moans out of her.

Cinder gasps, trying to keep her senses as she tries to get away. With one hand grabbing the table top in front of her she pulls her face into view of her shocked teammates. "St-stop staring and h-help-! AH~!" Her eyes flare a brighter gold as her face turns a deep red. Deep inside her pussy it gets much hotter, like Ruby thinks her dick might melt.

Ruby flares her aura to counter Cinder's heat, suddenly getting much, much faster due to her semblance kicking in. She shudders from hearing Cinder's moans and rips off her skirt, tossing it aside almost as a way of showing it was useless now.

As Cinder clutches to the table Ruby's eyes fall on her shapely ass. She thinks back to when Weiss had fucked her under a library table. It might not have felt very nice for Ruby, but Weiss had certainly enjoyed herself. She's said it was tighter than a pussy back there…

Ruby licks her lips, thinking of changing to fucking Cinder's ass once she was done filling the woman's pussy. She grabs Cinder's shirt and tears it off as well, exposing the woman's breasts to everyone in the cafeteria. Every thrust she did made Cinder's breasts noticeably bounce around, earning some loud whistles from other students.

Cinder whines, and whimpers as she grips the table in front of her. With Ruby's speed the pounding is too much for her to think straight. She nearly claws marks into the table top from how hard she grips it.

Ruby starts to tense up as her climax builds up to the point she can't hold it anymore. Her cock swells up to cum, giving Cinder no time to react before Ruby pumps thick seed into her pussy. Cinder cries out in erotic bliss as her eyes roll back. The heat rushing through her is unimaginable, leaving her without any motor functions from the hips down.

Ruby pulls out of Cinder and rubs her sticky cock between Cinder's ass cheeks before suddenly thrusting right in.

Cinder jerks upright, and screams in surprise, and some pain. She looks back at Ruby in disbelief, "Y-y-you-! Get off!"

Ruby shakes her head. "No. Must do more." She thrusts wildly into her again.

"Someone help!" Cinder flails, trying to get away from her, but to no avail.

Ruby grabs Cinder's breasts roughly and pinches her tits. She moans with every few thrusts, fucking the older woman hard enough to almost push her across the floor. Cinder weeps, tears going down her eyes. As she is she knows she can't fight back without revealing herself, and if she did… She dare not consider the consequences. So her only course of action is to let Ruby have her way.

Ruby plays with Cinder's breasts for a while before pulling her hands back down to Cinder's hips to yank her harder onto her throbbing length. "Fuck… Fuck more…" She slaps both of Cinder's ass cheeks at the same time.

"I swear I'll Make you pay for this," Cinder growls under her breath.

Ruby doesn't hear her, too consumed by her lust and arousal. She rams into Cinder harder as if to try to silence her. Her cock was already swelling up to cum again. Cinder clenches her eyes shut, bowing her head in shame, trying to just block it all out. However the stinging in her anus refuses to be ignored.

Ruby unleashes another torrent of cum right into Cinder's ass. "Yes~!" She continues thrusting before she's even done cumming.

Cinder hisses as the thick load pushes into her like hot glue. She's got to be done soon, surely… Right?

Ruby pulls out of Cinder and licks her lips. She notices that Cinder's pussy had already leaked out a good bit of her cum. She flips Cinder over and pushes her tip back into the older woman's pussy. Cinder gasps, and glares. In this position she's slightly less helpless so she shoots out a hand to backhand Ruby, squirming to get out from under her.

Ruby catches Cinder's hand and pins her to the floor. "Must...more…" She picks up her speed again, abusing her semblance to speed up quite a bit.

Cinder arches her back sharply, her breasts standing straight up as the pounding makes them bounce about wildly. She whines, her knees pressing into Ruby's sides. "Please! No more! Angh~!"

Ruby doesn't seem to hear her, defiling her tight snatch even more ruthlessly than before. Cinder sobs softly, and closes her eyes tight.

At long last her teammates seem to have regained their senses. Mercury jumps up from his chair, running over to try pulling Ruby off her. "Alright Little Red, you need help. Like, professional help."

Ruby cums inside Cinder one more time before they can get her to pull out. She has this stupid grin on her face as she looks at Cinder's team.

Emerald backs away a bit. "I-I don't like that look…"

"Uh…" Mercury looks around, and then gasps as he points to the hallway, "Look! Isn't that girl a virgin? Oh wait, there she goes!"

Ruby stands up and walks closer to Emerald, licking her lips.

Emerald looks around for a way out. "Ruby...we're friends, right?"

Mercury grabs Ruby by the cape, "No! Bad girl! Someone get a teacher!"

Emerald swallows loudly when Ruby gets closer. "I'm...just gonna run for it." She turns for the exits and bolts. Mercury holds on tight, but then when Ruby gives chase he's dragged along like he were water-skiiing.

Cinder slowly gets up, bracing herself with one hand on the table. She hears the clicking of shutters, and looks up to see quite a few students snapping pictures of her disheveled state. Some are even taking video. She gives a humiliated glare, and runs for her bedroom as fast as she can.

 _ **(Cinder scene ends here.)**_

Meanwhile Emerald runs as fast as she can. She has to think fast, where can she hide from this little horn dog? Not the bedroom, she went the wrong way so doubling back risks putting herself in those lecherous clutches.

So she turns, and runs into a bathroom, panting for breath as she locks herself in one of the stalls. Hopefully she can just wait there until Mercury sends a message telling her the teachers are involved.

Ruby enters the bathroom slowly, having lost Mercury along the way, but she doesn't seem to be looking for Emerald anymore. She splashes some water on her face, trying to calm herself down.

Emerald pauses when she hears someone enter the bathroom, and then carefully stands on the toilet to peek over the door. Her eyes go wide as she spots Ruby, unaware of how visible she's made herself in the mirror in front of Ruby.

Ruby stops washing her face and slowly turns around, an aura of terror radiating off of her. Emerald's complexion pales a few shades as she turns, pressing her back to the door with her feet on the toilet. Her heart is pounding a mile a minute, and she softly mutters, "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…"

Ruby slowly walks to the stall as if giving her another chance to run. Emerald however knows Ruby would catch her before would get three feet. With a near desperate tone in her voice she says, "Ruby, y-you really don't want to be doing this! You're in enough trouble as it is!"

Ruby stops for a moment as if thinking about it. Emerald swallows softly, maybe she's gotten through to her?

Ruby suddenly jumps, grabbing onto the top of the stall door. Emerald jerks in surprise, wondering what she's up to. Only then does she realize she's literally boxed herself in, and looks up with wide eyes.

"More…" Ruby climbs over the door. Emerald barely has time to consider using her Semblance before Ruby falls on top of her, pinning her to the floor. Emerald tries to crawl out under the door, but with Ruby on top of her it's fruitless.

Ruby smiles wickedly. "Hello~" She licks Emerald's cheek slowly.

Emerald shudders, wishing she had her pistols on her. She squirms under Ruby, trying to shove her off. Sadly that's rather hard to do with Ruby on top of her from behind.

Ruby rubs her length against Emerald's pants slowly, telling Emerald just what was about to happen. Emerald looks for a way out, but with nothing coming to mind she has no choice but to accept the inevitable. Plus the hot, throbbing length pressed to her leg… For some reason she can feel a bit of warmth, and moistness between her legs… Is she getting turned on from being forced?

Ruby rips Emerald's top off, licking her lips the second her breasts are free. Emerald is turned onto her back in the process, and whimpers… That had been her favorite top.

Ruby slides down Emerald and actually bites the button and zipper off of Emerald's pants. She pull Emeralds pants down around her ankles before sniffing at the crotch of her panties. Emerald winces, actually afraid to move for fear of getting bitten herself. Yet she still feels herself getting wetter, making a moist spot on her blue/white striped panties. So she just lies there, whimpering softly.

Ruby tears a hole in the front of Emerald's panties and nibbles on her clit before plunging her tongue into Emerald's lady folds.

Emerald squeals softly, putting her hands on Ruby's head, but her struggles are weak. Even while her mouth makes pitiful protest her body is submitting to the assault.

Ruby suckles on the delicate skin inside Emerald's pussy, enjoying the taste she was giving off. The flavor is steadily getting stronger, and Emerald tries to close her legs. But they just fall open again as she gives a needy moan. "Ruby…"

Ruby pokes her tongue deeper into Emerald, seeming to find her sensitive spot instantly. She flicks her tongue across Emerald's sensitive spot repeatedly, speeding up with every moan Emerald let off. As a result, Emerald is a needy, whimpering mess in seconds, trying to grind her hips to Ruby's face.

Ruby pulls her tongue away before she can even get Emerald to a climax and climbs up her, prodding her cock against Emerald's pussy. Emerald doesn't even try to fight it, her only motions being the lazy roll of her eyes to look up at Ruby, and her own heaving chest.

Ruby slips her cock easily into Emerald's wet pussy. "Mm~!" She fucks Emerald relentlessly the second her cock slips in, thrusting hard enough for their hips to slap together.

"Ah fuck!" Emerald can't keep herself quiet, shouting Ruby's name as the delayed buildup returns, and she climaxes hard, creaming Ruby's hips with lady cum.

Ruby stirs her cock around, her cock already twitching and throbbing to cum. She was already spurred on by Emerald's moans and the sight of her mostly-nude body, so Emerald's climax was enough to start the buildup of Ruby's climax. As she relentlessly fucks the dark girl under her, Emerald is drilled through the most intense orgasm of her life. She grabs for anything she can like she's going to fly off Ruby's cock any second, her right hand finding Ruby's left breast through her clothes.

Ruby moans loudly and climaxes messily inside of Emerald, pumping her to the brim with her thick seed and churning it around her womb. Emerald almost goes brain dead from the flooding of sensations. There's nothing she can do except just take it like a little cumdump.

As they are riding their bliss out, the door to the bathroom opens, and all they can see of this intruder are her high heels. The feet stop at their stall, and their stall door clicks open with a small use of Dust. When the door swings open, Glynda Goodwitch stares down at them with disapproval.

Ruby pulls out of Emerald and quickly turns to Glynda, eyeing up the older woman's impressive body. Before she has a chance to do anything though Glynda reaches down, and grabs Ruby by the ear, twisting it to guide her to her feet.

"Mister Black, collect your friend," Glynda says as she pulls Ruby out of the Stall, and starts marching her back to her bedroom.

Ruby struggles along after Glynda, hissing and growling in pain.

"Hush you," Glynda says firmly. "Do you realize what you've done? You've raped at least two students, both of which are visiting from Haven Academy. There will be severe consequences, young lady." She opens the door to Team RWBY's bedroom, and all but shoves Ruby inside. Stepping in behind her she locks the door, and crosses her arms. "Professor Ozpin is currently in a faculty meeting, and until it is over you are not setting a toe outside this room."

Ruby gives Glynda a grin and walks up to her, sniffing her and taking in her scent. Glynda raises an eyebrow, and points her riding crop at her, "Miss Rose…"

Ruby narrows her eyes at Glynda and pounces at her quickly. Glynda jerks, taken by surprise she drops her crop as her back hits the door.

Ruby bites Glynda's top and pulls back until the top rips, freeing Glynda's impressively large breasts. Glynda quickly realizes what is happening, and struggles to throw her off. But her hands keep slipping on Ruby's outfit, and something's landing in places that only spur her on.

Ruby pushes back against Glynda and licks her breasts quickly, moaning softly against them. She kneads them excitedly when she's not licking them, enjoying how soft they are. Glynda does her best to look like she isn't enjoying the treatment, but there is an undeniable blush on her face. She's enjoying herself, even if only the smallest bit. It must be ages since she last got laid.

Ruby steps back to take another good look at Glynda's body, but she slips on Glynda's dropped crop. She grabs onto Glynda's skirt to steady herself, noticeably tearing most of the way through it with that one movement.

Glynda's balance is lost, the skirt pulling her legs out from under her at the knees, and bringing her down to the floor beside Ruby. Under her skirt are some black leggings, and some basic white panties. Glynda looks embarrassed, and tries to push herself back up to her feet. Not easy… Why did she ever start wearing heels…?

Ruby yanks down Glynda's stockings before rubbing her cock against the front of the hot professor's panties. "Fuck...more…"

Glynda realizes she's in a very compromising position on her hands and knees as she is, and tries to crawl away. She spots her crop, and goes for a lunge for it.

Ruby grabs Glynda's perfectly round ass and rubs her cock between Glynda's ass cheeks, the movement slowly sliding down her panties. Because of this Glynda flops to the floor several inches out of reach of her crop. She looks over her shoulder at Ruby with a growl, "Don't you dare…"

Ruby licks her lips and pushes her cock against Glynda's panties hard enough to rip through them, her cock easily slipping into Glynda's perfect ass thanks to the lubrication of Emerald's cum from earlier. Glynda squeals in protest, going very still, and hoping Ruby won't tear anything.

Ruby stirs her cock around inside of Glynda's ass, seeming quite happy with how tight she is. She reaches around to grab Glynda's impressive breasts that everyone in Beacon had stared at longingly at least once.

Glynda bares her teeth as she bows her head… raped by her own student. It's so humiliating. She clenches her fists, and closed her eyes with a moan.

Ruby suddenly pulls out of Glynda's ass and pushes her cock through Glynda's panties again, this time pushing into her tight snatch. She slaps both of Glynda's ass cheeks just to listen to her moan. Glynda cringes with a moan as she looks back. Her hair is a bit more messed than usual, and her glasses are askew. The look on her face looks like she's nearly given in, but still has some fight left in her.

Ruby thrusts rapidly into Glynda's pussy, trying to relube her cock with Glynda's cum. She moans excitedly with each thrust, her cock already starting to swell up to cum. Glynda groans, her vision rolling ahead of her to stare at the far wall. She's given up trying to get to her crop, the woman in her all too thrilled with the rough treatment, despite any logic trying to claw its way to the front of her mind.

When she feels Ruby nearing climax she does her best to thrust back into her, and clench her pussy, coaxing her cock to release.

Ruby thrusts into Glynda as deep as she can before releasing her cum into her. Glynda has never felt a cock orgasm without a condom before, and it thrills her to feel the hot cream splashing against her womb. Her mouth hangs open as she pants, her own climax so teasingly close…

Ruby pulls out of Glynda and thrusts back into her ass now that her cock was lubed up with her own cum. She thrusts much faster than before, probably abusing her semblance. Glynda's eyes go wide, and she claws at the floor with a scream. A scream of bliss blended with pain. She's pretty sure Ruby has torn something this time, but the climax ripping through her is much stronger, making it a footnote to the best orgasm she's had in a long while.

The side door to the bathroom is thrown open, and Weiss steps into the room, rubbing her eyes. She gasps in horror at the scene before, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Ruby quickly turns to Weiss and pulls out of Glynda, slowly moving to her. She recognizes Weiss as her true mate, so fucking her senseless was her number one priority at all times. Weiss gulps, and slowly says, "Ruby… Why don't you lie on the bed? Let me really satisfy that hard cock I want so much…" She does her best to sound seductive, and just parrots what she's heard in her favorite of wet dreams.

Ruby seems much more obedient when listening to Weiss, hopping onto the bed. "W-Weiss…"

Weiss walks to the side of the bed, but rather than climb on she quickly grabs Myrtenaster, casting a black Gravity glyph under Ruby to hold her in place on the bed. Regret floods Weiss' face, and she says, "I'm sorry Ruby, I know how it hurts… It's all my fault for doing this to you…"

Weiss looks over to Goodwitch who is steadily getting to her feet, panting hard… She doesn't look happy. And Weiss cringes, just clinging to the hope that this professor is the woman Dust-Savvy enough to reverse the gender swap.

It's pretty clear now that both these girls are seriously fucked.


	11. Chapter 11

Today is a day of highs, and lows. On the plus side, the snow outside has finally started to melt as the cloud cover parts to let in a little sunny sky… However on the downside, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee could be facing criminal charges.

The latter of whom currently nurses a cup of hot chocolate between her hands. With Glynda's help they had undone the fiasco with her cock, and now it's rooted right where it belongs on Weiss' hips. She squeezes her cup softly, and glances over at Ruby. As it stands the two of them are in chairs in the middle of Professor Ozpin's office, the headmaster himself reading over his Scroll behind his desk while Glynda watches them like a hawk from the other side of the room.

Ruby isn't doing so well. Not only was her memory of the events of being a Futa just a little bit hazy from how intense the experience was, but her actions had tired her out to the point that being awake gave her headaches. She is currently asleep, something she isn't supposed to be at all.

Glynda's attention is diverted from the girls when the elevator dings, and slides open. Into the office steps none other than Winter, and Ruby's uncle Qrow. Qrow doesn't look his cheerful self right now, looking serious, but not angry. He walks over beside his niece, and holds her nose until she wakes up.

Meanwhile Weiss has her head bowed, unable to look her sister in the eye out of shame, and guilt.

Ruby opens her eyes slowly. "Uncle Qrow?"

"Hey kid," he says with an attempt at a comforting smile.

Then Ozpin looks up, putting his Scroll down. "Thank you both for coming. Now that everyone is here we can begin." He folds his hands on his desk, and looks between the two girls as well as the representatives of their respective families.

"Please do this as quick as possible. The Atlas military demands my attention, professor." Winter casts more of a worried glance at Weiss then a disappointed one.

"This will be brief," Ozpin replies. "In my years as Headmaster this isn't the first time something like this happened. Though… Certainly the first with so many witnesses, and so many… people who have come out the worse for it."

Weiss flinches when Goodwitch scoffs behind them, and looks up. "Professor, if I may… I accept fully responsibility. It was my actions that caused it, please… Go easy on Ruby."

"N-no! I was the one who lost control! All the blame is mine!" Ruby says quickly, not wanting Weiss to get in trouble because of her.

"I'm afraid there's punishment to go around," Ozpin states simply. "Even with the two girls from Haven not pressing charges, for which you should both be grateful. It is good though to be reminded of the kind hearted souls sitting before me, which makes this a bit easier to swallow. Therefore I'm suspending the both of you… For twelve months."

Weiss goes stiff, looking to Ruby, and almost seeing her dreams of being a Huntress going up in smoke. "W-wait! Professor-!"

Qrow shakes his head, "Leave it be Snow Princess. The way I see it he's doing the two of you a favor."

"Will we be able to pick back up where we left off once the twelve months are over?" Ruby asks worriedly, putting her hand on Weiss's.

Ozpin explains, "Yes, more or less. A year should suffice to any concerned parents, allowing you two to come back won't be the first decision I've made to upset people. Certainly won't be the last either I imagine. Regardless, I suggest looking at this as less of a punishment, and more as a chance to get… certain affairs in order."

He grants himself a smile as he continues, "Just be warned, becoming a Huntress has just become a lot harder for the both of you. At any point after one year from today you may come back to Beacon to attend classes, the level of which will be judged according to your abilities displayed when you take the entrance exam again. Perhaps you will have to pick up at the stage of training you're currently at, or perhaps you will be far ahead of where you would be had this incident never occurred. That will depend entirely on the preparation of you both."

Qrow asks, "What about their teammates?"

"Miss Xiao Long, and Belladonna are free to make their choices about their future as they please," Ozpin replies. "As only half a team they won't be cleared for field work I'm afraid, unless it's within Vale. Anything beyond that is for them to decide."

Weiss squeezes Ruby's hand softly, and then slowly looks up at Winter for the first time, unnerved with how quiet she's been.

"...perhaps I can pull some strings to temporarily move some Atlas students here to fill up that team temporarily." Winter glances at Weiss. "I can't leave anything to ruin the reputation of the Schnee heiress after all."

Ruby brightens up. "R-really? Thank you-!"

Winter glares at Ruby. "Be quiet."

Ruby quickly shuts up, covering her mouth.

"Of course, I would need approval from Beacon to perform this transfer." Winter widens her glare to both Ruby and Weiss. "And I need to hear that this won't happen again."

Weiss shrinks under the glare, and nods. She knows Winter is pissed less about the family reputation, and more that Weiss hadn't told her about Ruby.

"Kinda late to be worried about the family name," Qrow says simply. "But we'll talk more about that once this meeting is over."

"I know that, Qrow." Winter rolls her eyes. "But I can at least have a slight glimmer of hope without copying you and grabbing a bottle."

Ruby bites her lip, feeling quite a bit of tension. "Anything else?"

Ozpin opens his mouth, but Qrow interrupts. "Schnee, if Ruby was in danger of losing all her family except maybe me I'd be grabbing more than a damned bottle," he says in a low, serious tone.

Winter doesn't say anything else, at this point reaching for her scroll due to all the work she already has to catch up on. On it she notes a message in her inbox from Mercury.

Ozpin sighs, and stands, "That will be all. Ruby, Weiss, you have my permission to stay until the way out of the snow is clear to civilians. But until then I expect you on your perfect behavior."

Weiss stands, and bows, not letting go of Ruby's hand.

Ruby pulls Weiss away before she can even finish bowing, not wanting to stay there. Once they're in the elevator she mutters, "Sorry about this, Weiss… It's my fault…"

Weiss stops her dead, and uses her grip on Ruby's hand to push her to the wall of the elevator as it starts to carry them to the power floors. Putting a finger to Ruby's lips she says firmly, "Ruby Rose, don't you even for a second blame yourself. I was the one who attempted that experiment without consulting any Dust expert that was readily available, such as my sister, or Professor Goodwitch. As soon as I realized what had happened I should have done something to make sure you just stayed with me in that room, or stayed away long enough after our bedroom bout to warn our teammates…"

She looks down as she drops both her hands, "This is all because of me Ruby, not you. It's my hormones, and my condition that put your dreams of being a Huntress on the line. If anyone needs to take responsibility for all this it's me… father will see to that…" There's a hint of fear in her voice, and she swallows softly.

"What? I'm not letting you get punished! How about...say this is just both of our faults?" Ruby slumps weakly. "I don't blame you, Weiss. It's just a year, and I'm fine with that. I'm gonna keep training and studying so this doesn't hold me back, and you should do the same!"

"I'm not giving up either," Weiss replies. "I'm just dreading what I know comes next… My father has worked so hard to keep my condition a secret. Faunus are heavily discriminated against in Atlas, and you know what Blake said, my condition is born of Faunus genes. Getting caught up in a rape scandal at all is a blemish to his reputation, enough to probably make him renounce me as his heiress… Eventually someone will connect the dots, and all the details will come out. By then he will probably disown me altogether, after having a private doctor sterilize, and castrate me…"

"I'm not letting that happen! I'll be by your side for everything!"

Weiss feels like crying as she hugs her girlfriend tightly. She can feel her life getting slowly turned upside down… At the very least she can count on this one constant as her anchor.

…..

Roughly an hour later a small Atlas ship is getting ready to depart. On it are Cinder, Emerald, and Neo disguised as their pilot. Mercury is loading their belongings onto it with a frown, and checks his Scroll again. He had shot Winter a message explaining that he wanted to talk before they left… Maybe she just couldn't make it, and was waiting to the last minute to message him?

Winter suddenly steps behind him. "You said you were leaving, Mercury?"

He looks back at her, and nods, not all that startled. "Yeah… Talked to one of your PR people. She arranged a ship for us since… Well, we're just riding to the Mistral branch of the Atlas military, and we'll make our own way back to Haven from there."

He tosses the last bag onto the ship, and sighs. "...Just wanted the chance to say goodbye in person… you know… Probably for good, all things considered…" He seems to have trouble meeting her eye.

"Oh… Well then I wish you good luck in your travels." Winter doesn't appear to be able to say much. Her relationship with Mercury seems to have been purely for pleasure, and not something that could chisel out her icy heart.

"It's not you… it's your sister," he explains. "Winter, you're an amazing woman, and practically the perfect soldier… But because of her my friends, the best family I've ever known, got raped… There's video of it on the web by now. So… I just…" He looks a bit angry for a second, and puts a hand to his forehead. "Maybe Atlas isn't what I thought it was… I dunno, I got a bit of thinking to do now."

"We both have a lot of thinking to do." Winter sighs and places her hand on her forehead to suppress a headache. "Weiss has caused a considerable amount of trouble."

"No kidding," Mercury mutters. "Winter… take care of yourself. And I really hope someday you meet someone that could do more for you than I ever could." Then he turns to head into the ship.

"I wish the same for you." Winter turns away. "I will be going. Anything else you wish to say?"

But there is no reply. Nothing beyond the closing of the doors on the ship, and the engines starting.

Winter nods slowly and goes on her way.

Meanwhile on the ship, Cinder is glaring at a bottle in her hands. Birth control pills… which she has been forbidden by her mistress Salem. Mercury had messaged her while Ruby was busy with Emerald in the bathroom, and in response Salem had ordered their immediate return. They may not have gotten the rest of the Fall Maiden power like they had set out for, but Salem decided not to gamble with the chance that fate seems to have graced them with, a prize just as valuable.

The chance of children with Silver eyes.

…..

Later that evening Qrow is waiting at the Crow Bar, one of few places starting to open its doors again after the blizzard where one can buy a stiff drink. He's expecting company, but he's half-expecting Winter not to show.

Winter sits at the front counter. "I don't care what you get me, bartender. Just make it fucking strong." She seems a little worse for wear.

Qrow stands, and moves to the seat beside her. "I'll pay for it, lady needs at least one less thing to worry about." He sips down the last of his brandy, and raises his glass for a refill.

"...thank you, Qrow." Winter narrows her eyes at a shot placed in front of her. "...my drink seems a bit dark…"

Her shot was completely black. Qrow leans over to sniff it, "Hm, not a clue, but it looks like spiced rum." He sets his glass down as it gets refilled, and says, "Thanks for coming Winter. Figured you could use some help easing at least a little of the burden off your chest."

"I could…" Winter downs the shot, almost falling off her chair. "The fuck was that really?"

The bartender pulls up a drink list. "A mixture we call 'liquid cocaine'."

Winter goes silent for a few moments. "...get me another." She straightens herself back up before looking back at Qrow.

When both their glasses are full he raises his towards her half heartedly for a toast. "Fuck the world," he quips with a smirk.

"Fuck the world," Winter repeats as she toasts him. She downs the shot in one swallow. "Ugh…"

He takes a drink of his brandy, and says, "While you're still mildly sober, let's be serious a moment… We both know the fascist your daddy is, so Weiss can kiss her title goodbye. I'll wager you 500 Lien that with that gone she's got nothing to tie her to that family anymore, save you. She probably won't even go back to Atlas if she can help it… Not with someone special in her life headed for Patch."

"...so what do you ask of me?" Winter seems to be looking a bit out of it already, but she was holding back from being drunk somehow with what she already drank.

"Not a damn thing," Qrow replies. "Just thought you'd like to know Weiss will always have a home away from the snow, and glaciers if I know my little brother. He won't be too thrilled about getting grandbabies this early, but he's not gonna turn away the little snow princess. Not when Ruby is so attached. Hell, give it… three days tops, Weiss will be a third daughter to him."

"Wait...grandbabies? Did Weiss already…?" Winter looks much more worried now.

"Not that I know of, but it's a matter of time," Qrow replies. "I've known a few folks with Weiss' condition, among them my own sister. Until she plays father, or mother to a child then her hormones won't balance out now that she's this sexually active. Try cutting her off then she'll just end up driving herself batshit."

He pauses to sip his brandy, "So she's got two options. Either she goes to Atlas to await whatever her father has planned… Or she starts a family with Ruby." He chuckles, "Funny though, isn't it? After all that war over self-expression there are still laws against homosexual marriage around the world? Only place that's an exception would be Vacuo… Maybe Menagerie too, at least in the cases of Futanari."

Winter raises her hand for another shot. "I'm not sure what she can actually do about it. Her father wants her back, and he will do everything in his power to catch her and cover her up. I know because he asked me to bring her back to him. I proceeded to call him a little bitch and hung up on him." She grins a bit. "Best part of my day."

Qrow laughs, "Damn! What I would have given to see that…" He snaps his fingers. And turns to her. "I got an idea. That stuff you're slugging? Let's have a game of Shots. I got a bit of a head start, but it'll be a nice way to celebrate." He motions for the bartender to set them up, "Loser has to help the girls with their Engagement rings, which will probably include buying them. If I know Ruby then she'll at least want the symbolism of a marriage, even if the law won't recognize it. Given she just walked a mile in Weiss' shoes she has a pretty good idea what she's getting into, no on can argue that."

"Weird way to deal with a depressing situation, but I am game. Can you even afford to lose?" Winter asks teasingly.

He shakes his head, "Nope! But that's when you gotta learn to live the most." He drains his drink before setting it down, the bartender presenting them with a platter of black shots. Qrow picks one up, and toasts it, "To you finally telling that old windbag his business, and where to shove it!"

Winter actually laughs before downing the shot. "Wow… It's getting hot in here…"

Qrow downs his shot too, and coughs in surprise, but doesn't spit. He swallows, and then stares at his glass in wonder. "...Fuck the fountain of youth, gimmie more of that!" He picks up his next shot.

Winter unbuttons her top a bit before grabbing another shot. "My headache tomorrow will be quite something…" She downs it and slams down the glass.

"Water, salt, pepper, Tabasco, and raw egg," Qrow says as he follows her lead with his shot. "Works every time."

"Also upturns my stomach…" Winter grabs two shots at once and downs them both to try to get ahead of Qrow. "Oh god…" She almost falls off her seat again when her head starts to spin.

Qrow can play that game too though. He tilts his head back, pouring three shots one after another down his throat. She can see his Adam's Apple bob with each gulp, and he steadily stacks one glass in another before grinning at her with a blush on his cheeks. "Getting kinda steamy for the Ice Queen?"

Winter tosses off her vest once it is unbuttoned. "In your dreams…" She was starting to slur her words when she speaks. She takes one shot to catch up to Qrow.

Now that he's leading this dance he leans on the bar, steadily taking one shot, and then another, putting him two ahead. His outfit is already well vented, and he's the more experienced drinker… Plus there's his Semblance to consider. Misfortune tends to befall those around him. He knows he's got this game won, he just needs to wait her out.

Winter grabs a shot and downs it before falling off her chair. "Ow...dammit…"

Qrow leans over to stare down at her in interest. "Ya done yet…?"

Winter looks up at him. "I'm...no dun yet…" She was definitely drunk as hell now, not even speaking right.

He snickers, and takes another shot. "Mm… Barkeep… I'll take a bottle of that stuff to go if you can manage it. I'm taking her home."

Winter sits up and grabs the edge of the counter, pulling herself up slowly before downing another shot.

"It's not like it exists pre-packaged in a bottle…" The bartender sighs.

Qrow nods slowly, and pulls out his personal flask. He drinks it down, and smiles as he starts to feel more than a bit tipsy himself. He holds it out, "Fill this then… And if ya got any for sale, the biggest you got. I got me the feel'n she's gonna need it…"

The bartender does as Qrow asks while Winter tries to grab another shot.

Winter knocks over a glass, grumbling in annoyance. Qrow chuckles as he puts a generous amount of Lien on the bar, and takes the flasks. He finishes most the shots himself, helping Winter keep steady hands to drink ones of hers. After they're done though he drapes one of her arms over his shoulders, the Bartender helping him get Winter's clothes she shed.

Afterwards they head out into the snow, Qrow leading her back to the hotel he's staying at.

"I'm not...dun...yet…" Winter slurs drunkly. "Not...gonna lose…"

"Yeah, you lost," he mutters, taking her into the hotel room, and into an elevator. It takes him a few tries to get the buttons, and once inside he leans on a wall of the elevator. He sighs, and goes to put an arm around her to help them both stay steady on their feet. But his depth perception is way off so he gets a hand full of cleavage instead.

Winter blushes a bit to the touch and swallows loudly to try to fix her speech. "...touchy aren't you?" She tries to move his hand, but she only presses his hand more against her breasts due to how dulled her senses are.

"S'rry," he slurs, curling his fingers, and giving her a squeeze as they arrive at his floor. He leads her out, and thanks goodness he had the sense to pick a room close to the elevator. A swipe of his Scroll later they're inside.

Winter finally pulls his hand off her chest. "Don't touch." She stumbles a bit before sitting on the bed.

"Kay," he mutters as he sets the drinking flasks in a mini fridge, and stands. Without thinking he takes off his cape, and shirt, showing off muscles born from years of Huntsman experience. Then he sways his way over to the bed, and flops onto his back behind her.

"That looks nice… It's so hot…" Winter pulls off clothes until she is only wearing her bra on her upper body. She is covered in sweat, really accentuating her body. She pulls up her pants a bit before flopping onto her back as well.

That puts her head right on his chest, and Qrow smiles. His hand snakes over, rubbing the moist skin of her well toned midsection. "...Why do we fight? I dun wanna fight wit pretty lady like you…"

Winter blushes and pushes his hand away. "I said don't touch…" She sits up again. "It's so hot-!" She complains in annoyance, undoing her pants and pulling them down before kicking them off. She is wearing quite the set of a black, lace bra and panties.

"Not bad…" He mutters, "Good idea…" Reaching down he slips off his boots, and then pants… Evidently he does not believe in wearing underwear. His stiffening cock is on clear display as he lies on his back, resting his head on a pillow.

Winter blushes more and looks away. "Hmph…" She seems to be thinking to herself.

Qrow smiles to himself as he looks her over. She never said he couldn't look, and the more he eyes up that perfect form the stiffer his cock gets standing so much at attention he's sure that it would snap a salute to her at any moment. The thought makes him laugh softly, and he folds one hand behind his head.

Winter turns back to him slowly. "Stop staring… You're embarrassing me…" She huffs rather adorably.

He holds out his free arm, "Then c'mere… I need a sexy teddy bear to sleep." He makes a kissing noise at her, and winks with a sly grin.

Winter crawls over slowly, her blush not dying down at all. "Only since you need me…"

He puts his arm around her middle, and pulls her down on top of him. She can feel his hard muscles on her abs, and breasts… Plus something else hard poking her in the inside of her left thigh.

"I'm not tired right now…" Winter timidly tries to get comfortable, only succeeding in rubbing her breasts against him to the point that they slid out of her bra. Qrow doesn't seem to mind in the slightest, hugging her to his chest softly. His right hand rubs her back in slow circles while his left reaches down, gently squeezing her ass over and over again.

"Ah…" Winter moans softly to the touch, even pushing her ass more against his hand. He smiles, and kisses her sweetly on the cheek as he uses the hand rubbing her back to tug the strap of her bra, making it come undone between the shoulders. At the same time the hand groping her ass slips under her panties.

Winter pushes herself up a bit, her breasts swinging around nicely as her bra slides down her arms. "A-are...we doing this?"

"Why not?" He takes his hands away so he can prop himself up on his elbows. "...Fuck the world…" Then closing his eyes he leans up, and kisses her right on the lips.

Winter widens her eyes in surprise from the kiss. She takes a few moments to think about what was happening before sinking deeper into the kiss. As she does he drops back to the bed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to hold her to his body as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. All the while she can feel his erection pulsing between her creamy thighs in time to his heartbeat.

Winter rubs the front of her panties against Qrow's length and moans into the kiss. She reaches down to try to move her panties out of the way. Qrow's arms at pinning hers a bit too well to her side for a moment, but then he lifts his arms out of the embrace, undoing her hair to let her ivory locks spill freely around her face.

Winter suddenly pulls out of the kiss and blushes brighter, reaching up to her hair quickly. "I don't look good with it down…" She actually seems even more embarrassed just from having her hair not tied up.

"Bullshit," is his simple reply, and he smacks her ass lightly as if chastising her for even thinking that. Then he reaches up, tugging her bra off her arms.

"Ah~!" Winter yelps softly from the hit, her ass bouncing nicely. She finally reaches down and pushes the bottom of her panties aside to expose her pussy.

Qrow looks down at her slit, and smiles. Reaching out he grabs his dick, and rubs the head of it repeatedly over her clit.

Winter shudders as she already gets wet. She reaches for Qrow's cock and touches it curiously. Through her fingertips she can feel the burning warmth of his boiling blood under tender skin, coated with a layer of her pussy juices mixed with his own precum. For his part Qrow just moans softly, and gives her a nod as he positions it to slip into her before going still. He's leaving the final choice up to her.

Winter brings her hips down without any more thought at all, taking Qrow's cock into her pussy easily for the first few inches. "It's bigger than Mercury's…"

Qrow has no idea who she's talking about right now, and he doesn't care. All he's aware of is a hot snatch around his cock, and a horny girl willing to use it. So he thrusts his hips up into her, hilting himself in one go. Then he grabs her by the hips as he goes back down, dragging her with him so he can prompt her into riding his cock.

Winter moans loudly when the rest of Qrow's length enters her. She licks her lips slowly before starting to bounce rapidly on his cock. He closes his eyes, opening his mouth with a quick panting as he grips her hips. Occasionally he'll take a hand away, but only to smack her ass, and encourage her onwards.

Winter clenches her pussy more around Qrow's cock, enjoying how his cock hit her sensitive spot with every bounce. Her hips start to slap loudly against Qrow's as she gets more aggressive.

He takes notice, and not one to be outdone, he reaches up to grip the back of her head. Then he pulls her down into a forceful, heated kiss, and smiles into it as he feels her bouncing boobs swaying around over his chest every time their hips collide.

Winter grabs her breasts and teasingly rubs them against Qrow's chest. Her pussy gets tighter as she already gets close to cumming. She picks up speed even more, pushing Qrow's cock to its limit.

He moans into her lips, and wrestles his tongue with hers as his cock flares up in maximum arousal. Moments later he's painting her walls white, flooding her with spunk.

Winter moans much louder as she is filled to the brim. She cums as well barely a second after, her inner walls spasming as if trying to take in more cum from Qrow's cock.

He releases his kiss so he can catch his breath. Then smiling her rubs her back with both hands. "I knew… ya… had it… in… ya…" His eyes drift shut, and his hands drift to her hips as he hugs her in close. That's when, while hilted inside her snatch he passes out under her.

Winter smiles as she slumps over on top of him, not even moving and falling to sleep with him. And so joined at the hip they pass the night away in a restful slumber.

…..

Such is the way they greet the next morning, still naked to open air with their sexes intertwined.

Winter blinks as she wakes up, cringing from the pounding headache she has. "What happened last night?" She widens her eyes when she sees Qrow under her and quickly tries to get off of him, only succeeding in stirring his cock around inside of her.

On reflex Qrow is up with a bang, expecting a fight. In a blur of motion their positions are reversed, her pinned under him with his cock still inside her. He blinks a few times, and then his eyes focus down at her. A battle sneer is replaced with a warm smile. "Oh… Morning Snow Angel." He leans in, pecking her on the cheek before slowly starting to pull his dick out of her.

Winter blushes fiercely and quickly crosses her arms over her breasts to cover them. "Wh-what the hell happened last night-!?" Her panicked state jostled Qrow's cock around even more inside of her.

He hesitates as the jostling aggravates his morning wood, and he looks down at her. "...You don't remember?" Putting his hands to either side of her he sinks back into her, leaning in close. Then he starts to gyrate his hips, fucking her at a slow, sensual pace. "You finally said 'fuck it,' and lived a little."

"O-oh… I guess there's nothing wrong with that…" Winter shudders in arousal, shyly uncovering her chest.

"Not a damn thing," he says, panting slowly as he meets her expression with a heated look of sexual hunger. "You know why? Cuz all your life you had that prim, and proper shit shoved on you. It made you great at what you do, but it made you forget how to enjoy life. I just gave you the one thing you've been lacking for a while now."

Leaning in he softly growls in her ear, "Someone that won't judge you for it." He accentuates his words with an extra hard, and fast thrust before resuming the slow rutting.

"Eek-!" Winter yelps in surprise from the sudden hard thrust, her breasts bouncing nicely from how the thrust moved her. "I never expected you to speak of my plight… I can respect this change…"

He scoffs softly, "Figured you'd never take me serious up to now. I always thought less of you for trying to defend that pig you call Daddy, like the Schnee name was much to be proud of anymore. Your little sis has the right idea trying to redeem it, and last night… You finally hit a reasonable mindset. Something I could respect in you. A time to say when enough is enough." He gropes a hand on one of her tits, letting his fingers sink into her soft, supple flesh.

Winter blushes even more but forces a sly grin on her face. "Maybe we should stop talking and focus more on what's happening right now."

He smirks, and nods as he starts picking up the pace, hammering into her hips hard enough to make the slapping noises, but still at that teasingly slow pace as he leans in to nip at her neck.

Winter trembles in arousal. "More…" She moans softly, her pussy making wet sucking sounds with every thrust. In response Qrow reaches both hands under her ass, and lifts her hips off the bed. Then standing up on his knees he smiles down at her, and doubles his pace, thrusting as hard as the new position will allow. His eyes drift from her perfectly bouncing tits to her heavily blush-glazed face, taking in the scene before him as his cock gets stiffer. With each thrust the head brushes her G Spot… clearly here is a master swordsman, in every sense of the phrase.

"Yes~! Mm~!" Winter moans much louder than before, her inner walls already tightening up to cum. She moves her hips as much as she can, stirring Qrow's cock around more inside of her. But he's far from done showing off it seems. Moving one hand to the back of her hips to keep them elevated he licks the thumb of his now free hand, and then rubs it in quick, rough circles on her clit.

Winter tenses up even more, enjoying the way Qrow plays with her clit. She grabs her breasts and plays with them, letting Qrow enjoy the show of her playing with the soft, perky milk mounds.

He growls playfully, and then starts to pick up speed until he's slamming her as hard, and fast as he can. "C'mon baby, cum for me~!" Now that he's sober, if a bit hung over, he can actually hold back his climax. He's got something special in mind for that.

"Ah~!" Winter arcs her back and climaxes, covering Qrow's cock with her warm cum. She moans even more as she rides out her climax, her eyes rolling back.

The whole scene is almost too much. Qrow almost can't hold back his orgasm, but he just barely manages, pulling out before he tips over the edge. Then he adjusts her panties back into place, tugging them so they dig into her crotch, making a blatant wet spot as he moves around beside her head.

"Rich girl like you much love a well marinated sausage for breakfast," he chuckles, tapping his cock against her mouth.

Winter blushes again, "You really expect me to take that in my-?" She gives him more than enough time to push his cock into her mouth while she's talking. Something he's sure was deliberate on her part, and he takes full advantage of. Vale wasn't built in a day after all, she still has her pride, but she's letting him strip it away little by little. So he plants half his length in her mouth, and then takes the back of her head, urging her to start bobbing her head along his member as the taste of their combined orgasms covers her tongue.

Winter does actually start to bob her head, sucking softly on Qrow's length. He revels in it with a smile, angling himself so his pulsing member rubs back and forth over her tongue, dripping precum freely.

Winter slowly sucks harder and runs her tongue back against the bottom of Qrow's dick, trying to see how quickly she can make him cum. Given how close he was seconds before it's no challenge. So in just a few more seconds he pushes most his cock into her mouth, not enough to deepthroat, but certainly enough to occupy most available space. What space is left is quickly filled with his thick climax, making her cheeks bulge the slightest bit. Then he slowly pulls back, letting her tighten her lips so not a single drop escapes on his shaft.

Winter swallows as quickly as she can, trying to not spill any of Qrow's cum onto the bed. She is clearly struggling, but she wasn't going to back down.

Qrow rubs her between the shoulders as he waits for her to finish. "Damn… You wild side must be starving… I got a little something for that."

Winter finally swallows the last bit. "Will...this perchance help with my hangover?"

He rubs her head softly, knowing how the throes of pleasure can numb the hurt, but only for a little while. He himself is only faring so well because he's still slightly intoxicated. So getting up he walks to the fridge, and gets the flask he bought for her last night. Returning to the bedside he sits before offering it to her.

"For when you don't want to be a good girl for a little while," he explains with a smile.

"I'd better get a leather jacket and tight pants then," Winter jokes as she grabs the flask, rolling her eyes teasingly.

He ignores the jab as he rubs her softly on the ass. "Nah… If I'm the only one that gets to see you like this then you can hate me all you want with your prim, and proper bullshit… Cuz at least for a few hours I got to see the real you."

"It's not hate, it is my sense of humor." Winter rolls her eyes again. "I've got a dry one. Or at least I'll let you believe that." She slides off the bed shakily.

He eyes the wet spot in her panties that shows even from behind. "If you say so. Personally I think you're a better person with a little moisture…"

Winter goes silent for a few moments. "I won't lie. This was nice." She takes a step before tripping on her pants and falling on her front. "Ow…" She doesn't know that she just bumped into Qrow's bad luck.

He smirks, and stands, helping her up. Then with a cheeky grin he gropes one of her tits, "Well then, guess you got your first drinking buddy. Any day you feel like a repeat, just send me those three little words."

Winter blushes fiercely and pushes his hand away. "Which three?" She grabs her bra and starts putting it on.

With a smile he picks up his pants, and starts slipping into them. Once in place he looks at her over his shoulder, "...Fuck the world."


	12. Chapter 12, Part 1

_**Authors' Note:**_

 _ **Dear Readers,**_

 _ **Seems FF is a bit anal about saving documents longer than 10,000 words, so this last chapter we had to break in half. Expect the next chapter shortly with a special announcement from Outlaw Team, and myself.**_

 _ **-Wolfe**_

* * *

A week has passed since the meeting in Ozpin's office. The snow has melted enough that the airports are open again. Meaning it's time to say goodbye.

Qrow is waiting at the boarding gate for the girls as Ruby, and Weiss say their goodbyes. Their friends from Team JNPR have come to see them off, and with classes starting up the next day the half of Team RWBY staying at Beacon can't afford to come with them to Patch.

Blake says, "You'll call us once you get there, right?"

Ruby nods eagerly. "You bet!"

Nora holds up a plastic baggie, "Ren, and I baked you cookies! Make sure you send us some pictures of what your home's like! I'll need it for my fanfiction!"

Weiss accepts the bag with a raised eyebrow at Ren. "Was that supposed to make sense?"

Yang shrugs and reaches over. "Makes sense to me! Can I have one of those-?"

Ruby takes the bag out of Weiss's hands quickly and hisses loudly.

Yang pulls her hand away. "Noted…"

Nora blinks, "Wow, cravings already?"

Jaune clear his throat, "Uh… Well… Guess this is goodbye for now… Don't be strangers, alright?"

Ruby smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up. "Can do!"

Nora perks, and then raises her Scroll, "Wait! Group photo! To remember the old days by!"

Ruby pulls Weiss further into the shot. "Absolutely!"

Yang pulls Blake in too. "Don't try to escape this, Blake."

Nora has Qrow come over to hold the Scroll, and takes the picture. Just as the shutter closes the final call for boarding is heard.

Ruby looks around quickly. "We're gonna miss it! Come on, Weiss!"

Weiss nods, and with a final wave to their friends, Qrow urges them onto the airship. As it floats away Weiss, and Ruby find a large window to watch the ground grow farther, and farther away.

Weiss eyes the airport sadly, and then reaches over to take Ruby's hand. "It's going to be alright Ruby… I promise."

Ruby looks at Weiss curiously. "Weiss…" She wraps an arm around Weiss's shoulders. "I'm fine. I'm gonna be better than ever! If anything, this is just an excuse for a vacation!"

Weiss says nothing, just leaning into her as she slips her hands in her pockets. She fingers the lump in one of them softly… Not yet… not yet…

…..

The flight is many hours long, involving much cuddling, and more than a few stories provided by Qrow, but eventually they arrive at the small island of Patch off the coast of Vale. After collecting their baggage they start walking, headed from the town into the countryside where Ruby's home is.

Ruby pants loudly after a while. "Weiss…" She looks at the bags behind them. "How much luggage did we bring?"

"Not much," Weiss replies, looking back at their cart. Most the luggage is hers, considering the other two travelers only have one bag each while she has eight.

Ruby continues pulling the cart. "I could really use one of those cookies right now..."

Weiss gets the baggie out of Ruby's bag, and fishes a cookie out. She touches it to Ruby's lips with a soft smile, "Maybe a bit of water to wash it down?"

"Oh stop being babies," Qrow says with a smirk. "It's barely another mile away."

"Barely a mile?" Ruby stops before picking up Weiss. "Get on the cart." She lifts Weiss onto it quickly.

Weiss gives her an indignant look as Qrow shakes his head, but steps aside to let her past. Weiss says, "Ruby, don't hurt yourself now…"

"Try to keep up, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby giggles excitedly and abuses her semblance to push the cart along. Weiss shouts in surprise, tumbling in the cart as the wind whistles over the top from their speed. Qrow isn't trying to keep up though… Not at first anyhow. He gives Ruby a three second head start before chasing after.

"Are you ok, Weiss?" Ruby asks worriedly but doesn't slow down in the slightest.

Weiss doesn't reply, just waiting for the ride to be over.

Ruby skids to a stop when she sees her house. "We made it here uninjured! Yang will be so proud of me!"

Weiss climbs out of the cart in a huff, "If this is how you treat me, I'm horrified to see you with motherhood."

"Come on, Weiss! You can take it!" Ruby kisses her on the cheek.

Weiss tries to fight it, but she can't help the faint blush, and smile that greets her lips. But she finds she has less trouble fighting it as they approach the front door… She's honestly been stewing this moment in her mind the whole trip… Meeting the father of the girl you plan to knock up is always terrifying. She's not sure if she should be holding Ruby's hand for support, or hiding behind her.

Ruby answers that question for her by taking her hand and squeezing it softly. Weiss squeezes softly in return, and smiles at her. Then she finds the courage to ring the doorbell with a shaking finger.

"Dad! I'm home!" Ruby calls through the door, adding a few knocks on the door.

Taiyang opens the door quickly. Had...he been waiting there the whole time? He smiles excitedly at them. "Good to have you home!" He doesn't seem to notice Weiss.

Weiss feels really, really small right now, and chooses not to speak until addressed for the sake of a good first impression.

Taiyang turns to Weiss. "Huh. Quiet one aren't you?" He apparently doesn't understand her intentions for a good first impression.

She blushes, and drops Ruby's hand for a polite curtsy, "H-hello… I'm Weiss Schnee, Ruby's teammate… a-and girlfriend…" Might as well pull the band-aid right away.

Taiyang sticks out his hand. "Nice to meet you!" He eagerly waits to shake her hand. She blinks in surprise, not having expected such a warm response. So she takes his hand to shake, a flutter of hope in her chest.

Taiyang shakes her hand excitedly, his strength making it hurt a tiny bit. "Come on in! Sorry it's a mess!" He yanks her in, using her hold on Ruby to pull her in as well, as she had grabbed Ruby again out of reflex when she felt herself being pulled. She starts to wonder if she had assumed too soon about his intentions.

Taiyang releases her hand once they are all inside. "I've got cookies in the oven. You eat those right? Don't want Ruby to eat them all. That would make for an exciting day…"

Ruby puts her hands on her hips. "That was one time!"

"Way more times then that," Taiyang corrects.

"...yeah…" Ruby timidly touches her fingers together.

Weiss decides to try joining in on the jovial atmosphere, and puts her hands on her hips with a smile. "He has a point Ruby, you're difficult enough to manage without sugar sometimes."

Taiyang suddenly puts on a serious face. "Weiss was it? Since you're Ruby's girlfriend, and I am her father, there is something very important we need to do."

Weiss' smile evaporates, "...Yes…?"

Taiyang turns around. "I have to show you Ruby's baby pictures."

Ruby blushes furiously. "Dad! No!"

"Not stopping me!" Taiyang runs off to another room.

"No…" Ruby whimpers worriedly.

Weiss blinks slowly, and then asks Ruby, "Is everyone in your family this… uniquely optimistic?" She wanted to say "childish," but she's doing her best to be nice.

"Yes...actually." Ruby perks up a bit.

Weiss decides to take a seat on the couch, and affords herself a small smile. It's certainly a more pleasant atmosphere than she's used to with her own family.

Ruby plops down next to her. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She whistles loudly. "Zwei!"

Zwei pops his head out of Ruby's bag, panting excitedly.

"I was wondering what you did with him," Weiss mutters, but smiles as she lowers a hand for Zwei. "Here boy!"

Zwei hops out of the bag and quickly runs over to Weiss, nuzzling against her hand. Weiss rubs his head happily, and then scoops him up to rub him down in her lap. "Oh, he's so adorable! Father never liked pets much so I've never had a dog before. Let alone seen such a Sweety like this~!" She makes baby talk cooing noises at him as she rubs his belly, making one of his hind legs start kicking.

Zwei yips adorably, enjoying the attention.

Ruby reaches over and pets him as well. "Zwei used to be a major bad dog. He'd chew up everything! And I mean everything!"

"Who, dis widdle sweetums?" Weiss leans in to rub noses with Zwei as she rubs either side of his face. "I don't believe it for a second!"

Ruby suddenly turns to the door when she hears knocking.

"Can you get that, Ruby? I'm trying to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend!" Taiyang sets down a bunch of photo albums just outside of the room he was in before going to search for more.

Ruby runs over to the door quickly and opens it. "Hello!" She stops in place, not saying anything else.

Winter looks down at Ruby plainly.

Ruby swallows loudly as she tries to think of more sophisticated things to say.

Meanwhile Weiss is rubbing cheeks with Zwei, and looks up curiously when Ruby goes silent. Spotting Winter she quickly pushes Zwei onto the couch beside her, and jumps up to her feet. "Winter! Hello, I… I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"Funny, that's what I said," Qrow chuckles from behind Winter, hands behind his head casually.

Winter smiles a bit at them. "This is actually because I have good news to deliver."

Weiss smiles, and then looks to Ruby. After a minute she elbows her softly, "Well then, let's not keep a guest waiting on the doorstep, right Ruby…?"

Ruby nods eagerly and steps aside. "Come on in!"

Winter steps in and cleans her shoes on the doormat. "Thank you."

Taiyang steps into the room with more photo albums. "Oh my… Are the Schnees multiplying in my house?"

"Not yet," Qrow quips.

Weiss blushes deeply, and clears her throat loudly, "Well then! Winter, this is Ruby's father. And… Sir, this is my older sister Winter. And she comes with good news…?" She looks hopeful that the conversation can stay clear of any more talk of multiplying.

"Right. Is there a place you would all be comfortable at?" Winter asks. "Because I'm sure Qrow doesn't appreciate the book bag I'm having him carry. It's quite a handful."

"You all should be in the kitchen right now!" Taiyang grabs Winter's hand and pulls her along. "No really, please. The cookies are done, and Ruby will cause more destruction if she eats all of them…" He pulls Winter along to the kitchen.

Winter struggles a bit. "Those really aren't in my diet…" She looks over at Qrow, silently asking for help as she feels rather uncomfortable and doesn't want to be rude. Qrow gives her wink, and in a behind-the-back switch that would make Bugs Bunny proud he swaps Winter's hand in Tai's grip with the end of Ruby's cape.

Ruby waves to Weiss as she is dragged along. "Come on, Weiss!"

"Thank you, Qrow." Winter dusts off her outfit before following. Weiss, for her part, simply rolls her eyes as she follows Ruby.

As soon as he's sure no one is looking Qrow gives Winter a soft squeeze on the butt before headed for the kitchen, shrugging off the backpack he'd relieved Winter of during the walk up the trail. He has to admit, she's stronger than her build gives her credit for.

Winter hisses at him when she feels his hand touch her ass. "Please not where we can be seen, Qrow."

Taiyang throws a plate of cookies on the table. "Help yourselves!"

Ruby starts shoving cookies down her mouth immediately.

"...no really… Help…" Taiyang mutters worriedly.

Weiss decides to play her girlfriend card, and whispers in Ruby's ear, "If you get too spun up, and cause trouble then I'm not letting you take a shower with me tonight… if it's possible."

Ruby stops eating, a cookie hanging out of her mouth. She nods eagerly.

Winter sits down and opens the book bag. "I have textbooks for both of you here if you wish to look at them."

Ruby tilts her head curiously. "Why?"

"Well you can't exactly study for your return to Beacon without the proper study materials," Qrow reasons, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

Weiss nods softly, "Thank you Winter."

"So to the good news… These textbooks aren't for keeping up. They are for your next semester. Recent investigations were...skewy to say the least. Ruby's...victims-" Winter clears her throat loudly, trying to remind them of what happened without downing the mood. "-aren't in any database whatsoever. No one can confirm they exist. Combine that with my father's...tampering, there is no evidence of what happened at all. You both are practically cleared for classes again. But due to your fellow students having been around for said incident, you two will be taking classes differently to avoid interaction with anyone at the academy."

Weiss frowns, "I don't understand…"

"It means that Old Man Schnee is covering his ass," Qrow simplifies. "Any video, or photo evidence of what happened is being hunted over the net with extreme prejudice. All that will remain soon are just rumors, and you can bet that anyone who breathes those rumors and then gets caught could probably get sued. At least that's my assumption, either way the bottom line is you won't have that standing in your way of being Huntresses. Still, the best way to go about making a name for yourselves is to be the best of your year."

He walks over, and picks up a cookie, "As for avoiding the other students, no reason to let anything slip that might be used as evidence to confirm the rumors. Plus it'll give you a chance to hone your skills all the finer… How about it, I hit the nail on the head?" He raises an eyebrow as Winter as he takes a bite of the cookie.

"That's correct." Winter pulls a thick folder out of the bag and slides it to Taiyang. "Ozpin asked that I give you their written tests so you can give each one out when the time comes. That way they don't need to stop by the academy."

Taiyang narrows his eyes at the papers. "I can already feel the wrist cramps from checking all of these."

"You two will be continuing classes here as opposed to the academy. Ozpin believes Taiyang would perform well as a teacher." Winter smiles slightly at Ruby and Weiss. "Don't disappoint."

Weiss is hardly listening, a question weighing on her mind. "...So with no record of what happened… What does Father say about me, and my situation?" Qrow makes a snickering noise, but covers it up by pretending to cough on a bite of cookie.

Winter cringes noticeably. "Well… He wants you back, but I kind of told him off. Quite inelegantly I might add. He's very mad at you to say the least."

Ruby raises her hand suddenly.

"You don't need to raise your hand, Ruby." Winter almost laughs at how timid Ruby is.

"What about Yang and Blake? Will we be able to go on missions with them when they leave the academy?" Ruby asks, the question having been bothering her for a while now.

"If you can make it to an airship and fly over to see them, then absolutely. You're still active on the Beacon student listing after all." Winter pulls a few more large folders and pushes them over to Taiyang. "I almost forgot the reports and study guides."

Taiyang slumps back in his chair. "Right...thanks…"

Weiss sighs softly, and folds her hands on the table. "...Is that everything?"

Winter thinks for a while. "Oh!" She reaches into the bag again.

"Oh dear god, no…" Taiyang contemplates bailing out.

Winter pulls out a small business card. "All scroll numbers for all professors in case of questions-"

"Oh thank god…" Taiyang visibly relaxes.

"-and the quiz sheets since they are separate from the tests." Winter pulls out a folder three times as big as the others and sets it in front of Taiyang.

"...at this point, I'm not even surprised." Taiyang chuckles a bit and puts his bright smile back on.

Weiss smiles softly, "Thank you Winter… Is that it?"

"If there is more, I swear I will ask Professor Ooblec to shoot me with a tank," Taiyang jokes.

"That's it." Winter stands up. "I will be going now."

Qrow sulks, "Ah, c'mon, stay for lunch. Probably not gonna see your little sister for a while, and if I know Tai then he's dying to bust out the baby blackmail pics of little Ruby. Trust me, you won't wanna miss these."

"I really don't think those would be mine to see…" Winter replies a bit timidly.

"They aren't-!" Ruby adds quickly.

"Come on, Ruby. There's plenty to go around!" Taiyang goes to get the photo albums.

Weiss rolls her eyes, putting her arm around Ruby's hips to hug her close.

Ruby nuzzles against Weiss, not really having anything else to say.

Taiyang returns with photo albums. "So, any requests on what you want to see first? Ruby did a lot when she was a baby."

"Please no…" Ruby whimpers.

Qrow smirks, "Remember when she got into Summer's old makeup kit?" Qrow starts looking through albums, and stops when he finds a small collection of photos with a little Ruby that resembles a possessed clown. He tilts the book up to show the Schnee sisters, and chuckles. "It was an almighty mess, but in the end it was too adorable for any of us to be mad at her."

Taiyang laughs giddily. "To this day, none of us even know where Summer got it! She hates makeup just as much as Ruby does!"

Winter covers her mouth to suppress a laugh. "Weiss never had something like that happen to her. Klein was watching her day and night."

"Is Klein Weiss's cake butler?" Ruby asks curiously.

"...I don't know how to respond to that." Winter turns to Weiss. "Did father get a cake butler after I left?"

Weiss smirks, "Well, Klein did get very good with desserts while I was still living at home. Father wasn't keen on me leaving the estate during puberty."

"I want a cake butler… So many cakes…" Ruby licks her lips.

"Don't I count after all the baked goods I've made for you?" Taiyang asks, reaching over and patting Ruby on the shoulder.

"No...because a cake butler wouldn't ask me to stop eating!" Ruby claims childishly.

Weiss giggles, and looks her over. She imagines Ruby getting pudgy from cake… then round in the belly for obvious reasons. Reasons that make her shift in her seat a bit before she opens one album. This one has a toddler Ruby in nothing but her little pink panties sitting in a mud pit. "Oh? What's the story here?"

Qrow looks over, and smiles. "That one was my fault. Yang, and I decided to make what we called a Poor Man's Hot Tub. Used the garden supplies to dig a shallow hole so Ruby wouldn't drown if she fell in, and then filled it with water to let the sun warm it up. I think the pit is still out back, eh Tai?"

Taiyang shudders and bites his lip. "According to Zwei, it is still back there. Also according to his bed, and the carpet."

Weiss giggles, and asks Ruby, "Was there an age where you weren't adorable?" Then she blinks, glancing at Winter. She straightens up, trying to be ladylike, and flirting isn't ladylike.

Ruby blushes fiercely. "Please no more…"

"Album four?" Taiyang grabs a specific album. "Good suggestion!"

"That's not what I said!" Ruby snaps quickly.

Winter notices how much she is making Weiss restrain herself. "I really should go."

"I'll see you to the airport," Qrow offers. "And Tai, don't use all the blackmail right away, alright? You'll want the juiciest bits so you get a say in what they name the kids."

"Nah. Why would I do that when I can embarrass my daughter right now?" Taiyang laughs a bit evilly.

"Not album four! Definitely not!" Ruby reaches over to grab it.

"Come on! Don't be a baby!" Taiyang opens the album. "These are just all your weapon choice fails! At least they aren't baby pictures!"

Weiss tilts her head, "I'd actually be interested to see this one if you don't mind Ruby. I just can't picture you with something other than Crescent Rose."

Qrow heads for the front door, and smirks to Winter. "See? Told you she'd be right at home here."

"It's good to see." Winter takes one final look before heading out the door.

Ruby sighs and leans back in her seat. "Ok…"

Taiyang opens the album. "Ruby had a lot of bad ideas-"

"You don't need to remind me…" Ruby whimpers.

Weiss leans over to have a look, and smiles. She listens with interest as Taiyang goes over the various designs Ruby had made, some simply, some impractical, some too outlandish to be properly described with words. All the while she holds Ruby's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back comfortingly. "I never knew Ruby was so creative," Weiss comments after roughly fifteen minutes.

"Oh she was! The laser glasses were dangerous though. I swear she could have developed something bad with the x-ray setting. Like super cancer…" Taiyang closes the album.

"Wait, that's a thing?" Ruby asks obliviously.

Weiss snickers, and leans over to kiss her on the cheek. She stops herself short though, she'd gotten so relaxed she almost forgot she was in the presence of Ruby's father.

Taiyang shrugs. "I don't know if it's a thing! But the slowmo gloves were even worse!"

"To this day, I don't know how I made those. Or what the teacup did…" Ruby taps her chin as she thinks to herself.

Weiss sighs softly, and twiddled her thumbs, there's something she needs to get off her chest. "Uh, Ruby, can you do me a favor? In one of my bags I brought some… treats for Zwei. I forget which one though." No such treats exist, but she needs a few minutes alone with Taiyang.

"Oh! Sure!" Ruby runs off quickly.

Once they're alone Weiss sighs softly. "There… you don't have to pretend you like me anymore, and we can be honest with each other."

Taiyang frowns at her. "What kind of family do you come from to not use your true emotions all the time? That sounds boring. And stressful. I like you because you take good care of my daughter, and that's the important thing."

"How can you say that? It was my experiment to get rid of my added parts that made her go out of control, and landed us both in this situation?" She shakes her head slowly, "I just don't understand you people… In my family our relations with each other was more internal politics than anything. Father was the head of the family, and someday he wouldn't be. At that point is when one of us would have to take over… He picked me. Not Winter, not his only son… me… I still don't know why, but I've ruined that chance now."

Slowly she reaches under the table, slipping her hand into a pocket, "Ruby though… just… For the first time in forever I felt like I didn't have to meet a standard with her, and she accepted all of me as I am… and now that I'm so much less, she still wants me… So…"

Carefully she pulls a small velvet box from her pocket, and opens it on the table to look at the sparkling diamond ring inside. "...I don't fully understand… but I'm grateful… and someday, when she's ready, and if she still wants me… I want to give her my everything… she's just that special to me Mister Yang…" She doesn't bother looking up to him, just carefully studying the ring for flaws, and defects, as if daring any to exist.

"If you're going to call me 'Mister', I'd like to remind you that my last name is Long. Even then, no formalities are needed here." Taiyang thinks to himself in silence for a little while. "So are you asking for my blessing? Is that it?"

She smiles softly, and looks up to him, "It's alright to refuse, I know it's stupid to expect you to say yes on the day we met, but I just felt I should make you aware of my full intentions towards Ruby."

"Why wait? I'll give you my blessing right now. Understand that this family is very, very straightforward." Taiyang chuckles softly. "How does one give a blessing? Not like I've had a daughter go through this yet." He...seems to be a bit out of the loop, or he was teasing her. Either way, he had given her his blessing.

She smiles, and closes the box, "Thank you Mister… Long…" She blinks, and clears her throat as she gets up, pocketing the box as she wipes her eyes with a thumb.

"No problem!" Taiyang looks towards the door to the living room. "Um… If you were lying about those treats just so we can have this talk, then you should probably get Ruby before she goes crazy from her search."

Weiss has a sudden image of her underwear on the front lawn, and realizing he's right she turns to hurry outside to stop Ruby.

Ruby was half-buried in Weiss's bags. "Help!" She was upside down with her legs swinging around in the air. Weiss stops, staring at the image, and then she can't help laughing. An honest, genuine laugh where she holds her gut for fear of it busting open.

"No seriously! It's hot in here!" Ruby kicks her legs around more.

Weiss can't help laughing more as she walks over, grabs Ruby's left leg, and pulls.

"Pull harder!" Ruby squirms a bit more.

Taiyang peeks into the room. "You two aren't having sex in my living room are you?"

"Daaaad!" Ruby kicks a bit harder. "Get closer so I can kick you!"

"I think I'll pass." Taiyang goes back into the kitchen.

Weiss shakes her head, and then sets about clearing the bags off of her, digging her out.

Ruby falls out once enough bags are out of the way. "I didn't find anything, Weiss…" She was just lying there on her back.

Weiss offers a hand to pull her up. "Must have left them back at the school. Thanks for trying though." Then she leans down, and kisses her softly on the lips.

Ruby kisses Weiss back before sitting up. "I think we should go unpack then."

Weiss nods, and picks up the majority of her bags. "Right… I guess we're sharing a room?" Taiyang had given his blessing so to her that means she doesn't have to be reserved with her relationship with Ruby anymore. Not that she'll be banging her over every piece of furniture in the house though, Weiss is still a lady after all, Futa phallus notwithstanding.

Ruby hops up to her feet and grabs the rest of the bags. "Yup!"

Weiss follows her up the steps to their new bedroom, one of her bags pressing the box with the engagement ring to her thigh through her skirt. She smiles softly, planning very carefully for how to proceed in the next few minutes.

Ruby opens her room. "Here it is! Sorry if it's small, but it was kind of made just for me." She drops her bags on her bed.

Weiss drops all her bags at once, and steps up behind Ruby, hugging her around the hips with a happy sigh. She inhales slowly, taking in Ruby's natural fragrance that to her smells of rose petals, and sugared strawberries. "I love you Ruby…"

"I love you too~" Ruby closes her eyes and relaxes against Weiss.

Weiss takes a slow breath to steady herself… here goes. "Ruby… While you were away I had an interesting talk with your dad about how your family works, and how straightforward you all are." She sways to the side with Ruby, and then slowly turns her, sitting her down on the bed gently.

Ruby tilts her head curiously. "Did he talk about prank days? I guess those are important. Especially since they're every Friday…"

Weiss puts a finger to Ruby's lips to silence her, and kneels in front of her. "No Ruby… This is serious." Slowly she reaches into her pocket, and pulls out the box. "Ruby… you don't need me. You could have lived your entire life without me, and probably have been one of the happiest girls ever. And still… Here we are. And so, as best I can put it…"

Slowly she opens the box, and looks up at her. "...I need you Ruby… Will… Will you… Will you marry me… someday?"

Ruby covers her mouth to suppress a squeal of delight. "Oh my… Weiss…" She smiles excitedly. "Yes! Absolutely yes!"

Weiss feels like crying again as she takes the ring out of the box, and slips it onto Ruby's ring finger on her left hand. "I know it's sudden, but the engagement can be as long as you want." She kisses Ruby's knuckle, and then stands to kiss her on the lips.

"So we can marry as soon as possible?" Ruby tackles Weiss over excitedly and kisses her aggressively and repeatedly all over the face. "Please say yes!"

Weiss moans softly, Ruby's little time spent as a Futa may have taken care of most of Weiss' libido, but she's still easily turned on. Reaching up she grips Ruby's bottom with one hand, and puts the other between her shoulders. "Yes, we can, but this isn't the sort of thing to be rushed…"

"Ok, Weiss…" Ruby pouts adorably.

Weiss doesn't want to upset her, and so she rubs her back slowly. "Don't get me wrong Ruby… If we could do it by tomorrow I would love it… But there's so much to organize. Who all are we going to invite? Where will the ceremony be held? Who is doing the cake along with the rest of the food? Who's the Best Man, and Maid of Honor? These are all questions that need answers." Sitting up she kisses Ruby's neck softly, "But if you want it as soon as possible then I'll do my best to make it happen."

"Then let's decide all of that tonight! How do we plan all of that quickly?" Ruby sits on top of Weiss. "I guess I can wait if I have to…"

Weiss giggles softly, "You are so childish…" Then she wraps her arms around Ruby's hips softly, sharing in another of the many kisses that are to come.

As it turns out they managed a reasonable timeframe for the wedding to be planned. Naturally Ruby hadn't been able to wait to share the good news with Yang who naturally told all their friends. After that it wasn't long before Coco Adel stepped in, and demanded to take over the planning. Anyone that's been in Beacon a well knows that nobody argues with Coco.

Things went smoothly after that. In time between classes at Beacon, Coco often chatted with Ruby, and Weiss over video chat. She even found a site where people could try on outfits virtually provided they knew their appropriate sizes, so the dress fitting was more fun than fuss.

It wasn't hard to arrange food, a local cook in Patch was more than up for the challenge. As for location, no church could admit them since it's not a legal marriage, and so everyone ended up agreeing to decorate Ruby's front lawn, and use the trail leading to the house as an aisle. The guest list was also easy, all their friends from JNPR, CVFY, some extra friends, and any family who would show up.

And so with all that, the date was set for the break of classes for an entire week at Beacon. Nobody has an excuse to miss the wedding.

It's a sunny day, barely a cloud in the sky. The guest list is short, so the crowd is small, but generally friendly all around. The front yard has been decorated with white, and red streamers with matching balloons, and arrangements of roses. Plastic lawn chairs are set up on either side of the path leading up to the house to serve as an aisle, and somehow Coco managed to get her hands on a red carpet leading from the front door to an archway formed by two heavily decorated trees.

Weiss is in the downstairs bathroom, getting changed. Through the door she asks her Maid of Honor, Winter, "Father… He, and Whitley… Are they coming?"

"I made sure they had no idea this was happening. Do you want them here?" Winter asks, probably worried about enraging the man more.

"I don't know," Weiss replies. "After what he did to cover up our mistake, I feel like an invite was the least gratitude I could have offered… On the other hand this is Ruby's big day as much as it is mine… I wouldn't want our family to ruin it for her."

Weiss then opens the door, and steps out. She wears a white pair of leggings under a simple, yet elegant white gown with matching slipper shoes. Over the top she wears a thin silk jacket that offers hints at the skin underneath, but is decorated thickly enough over most of it that it looks like it were made from frost. A sash looking bet hugs her around the hips, sporting a red rose decoration at the side of her hip where it appears to tie off.

Weiss finishes putting white rose designed earring studs into her ears before facing Winter. "How is it? I did my best with the makeup…"

Winter walks slowly around Weiss. "I think you look the best you can be." She narrows her eyes at Weiss as she looks for flaws.

Weiss stiffens a bit, and mutters, "...bug under a microscope…"

Winter adjusts Weiss's hair a bit. "There. Now I feel more comfortable having you out there."

Weiss sighs, and in a bit of a sarcastic tone says, "Thanks Winter, I feel so much better…" Certainly spending a week living in Ruby's home has made her the slightest bit more bold.

"So are you mentally prepared?" Winter asks worriedly. "You're strangely calm."

Weiss smiles, "What? Like cold feet? I've been dodging jokes like those from Yang, and Qrow the last two days… I'm nervous, but I'm focusing on the positive… that being that by the time this is over I'll have someone to call my own for the rest of my life… someone I can say with absolute certainty will always be the dearest to me." She gulps softly, and takes a slow breath to steady herself. "...Can I have a glass of water?"

Winter grabs a glass of water from the nearby table. "Tap water. The best kind of water here apparently." She holds the glass out to her.

Weiss takes it with slightly shaking hands. "Better than the filtered kind we get in Atlas. After tasting this kind the filtered water just tastes like it was pulled straight from a pond." She takes small sips, careful not to smudge her lipstick.

Winter takes a seat next to Weiss. "I'm happy for you. That you're going to be with someone who makes you happy. Father and Whitley will definitely hate you for it, but it's not like they even matter anymore."

Weiss nods in agreement, and slowly sips her water. She nearly drops the glass when the music starts playing, Yang had set up a sound system akin to what they had at the school dance. She shivers slightly, and takes a few deliberately slow breaths. "...I can do this… I can do this…"

"Yes you can. Because I'm certainly not standing up there for you." Winter gestures for Weiss to get going.

"You have a place with the bridesmaids," she almost snaps in return. "Maybe it's good Father isn't here to see Blake, and Velvet up there with them…" She shakes her head, and collects herself.

She has plenty of practice holding her grace in uncomfortable situations, and she relies on that experience to carry her up the aisle to the alter. She is surprised to see Ozpin himself standing under the arch to perform the ceremony. Qrow had said he would pull some strings for a speaker rather than some priest, and seeing the kindly headmaster helps her relax a bit.

Now standing at the altar she turns, and waits. Next comes the Ring Bearer, and surprisingly the person who had volunteered for the role was Jaune. Weiss had been shocked to learn of this development given how he had lined for her, but he'd explained that he'd found a bit of a fancy in Pyrrha since the dance, so he's not too broken up to see her handed off to one of his closest friends.

Next comes the flower girl, Penny, who Ruby had volunteered for the role much to Weiss' amusement. She decorates the carpet placed over the dirt trail with a mixture of white, and red rose petals, smiling as she takes her place by the bridesmaids.

Then Weiss' Heart jumps into her throat, and she forces it down with the swallow. That all too familiar melody of Here Comes the Bride dancing over the assembly. She focuses her eyes nervously on the front door to the house… And in seconds her anxiety melts away.

She sees Ruby in a genuine white wedding gown, custom made just for her. The entire thing is edged with little white roses, forming the straps over her shoulders, rimming the hem at the bottom of the dress, and playing across the edges around her exposed shoulders. White gloves nearly reaching all the way up her arms clutch the bouquet of roses in her hands, and under the veil she can faintly see the headpiece likewise decorated with faux roses, alternating from white to red respectively. Behind her a bridal train trails down the carpet, but Weiss is captivated by one single fact.

This… is her bride.

That very thought makes Weiss smile like she never thought she could, and she waits now a bit impatiently for Ruby to make her way up the aisle, arm in arm with her father who is dressed in a tux like most all the men at the ceremony.

Ruby seems a bit impatient herself, walking maybe a bit faster than she should. She was almost dragging her father, but she makes sure to slow down for the last few steps. Weiss feels like giggling, but settles for pressing her lips together in suppressed amusement. She raises her hand, and when Taiyang puts one of Ruby's in it she feels a sense of completion wash softly over her. Taking each of Ruby's hands in her own they stand facing each other as Ozpin clears his throat.

"Beloved friends, and family," he says. "It is a testament to all that our minds have done that we can assemble for such a celebration. From all trots of life… the rich, and the poor… the old, and the young… Human, and Faunus… We should all be proud to be playing a part to make a world where miracles such as this can come to pass. How that two kind hearted souls can still manage to find each other, and bind one another in the pursuit of happiness, under the name of something most of us have only dreamed of… Love."

He looks to Weiss with a smile, "Do you, Weiss Schnee, from this day now Weiss Rose, swear to protect your partner with all your heart? To act as her sword, and as her shield? To share in the treasures, and tribulations; in sickness, and in health for so long as you both shall live?"

Weiss nods, and with absolute certainty says, "I do."

Ozpin looks to Ruby, "And do you, Ruby Rose, swear to protect your partner with all your heart? To act as her sword, and her shield? To share in the treasures, and tribulations; in sickness, and in health for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Ruby answers quickly, maybe a bit too loudly and suddenly.

Weiss snickers softly, and shakes her head softly as there's a collective chuckle. Ozpin beckons Jaune over who holds out the small pillow with their rings on it.

Weiss takes the one meant for Ruby, and after removing Ruby's engagement ring she slips the wedding band on slowly. "With this ring, I do thee wed," she says with a smile.

Ruby takes the other ring and slips i onto Weiss's finger the same way. "Um… With this ring, I do thee wed," she repeats, sounding a bit forgetful on how exactly to do this.

Ozpin smiles, and with a twinkle in his eye he declares, "Then by the power invested in me by all those gathered here today, I pronounce you partners for life. Ladies, you may now kiss your bride."

Weiss tosses Ruby's veil out of the way in excitement before wrapping her arms around her, kissing her as passionately as she can without tongues. This isn't the place to get too worked up after all, that comes later.

Ruby kisses Weiss back excitedly, and maybe a bit too eagerly. But the both of them are too lost in the moment to really hear the applause of their friends until they break. Weiss opens her eyes when they do, staring into those silver orbs. "My Ruby," she whispers to her, brushing the tips of her fingers through her wife's bangs.

Ruby giggles excitedly. "We did it finally!" She smiles adorably. "Now, um… Is this the part when we leave the center stage? I don't do well as the center of attention…"

Linking arms, and hands with her new wife Weiss starts leading her back into the house for the reception. "We'll get used to it," Weiss says in a mildly sassy tone. "You're the center of my world now, and besides we still have a party to attend before the best part…" She winks, and helps her through the door.

Ruby perks up excitedly. "Cake?"

Weiss snicker, and shakes her head softly, "So even as your wife I'm second best to cake?"

"I don't mean it like that! But cake is still very important!" Ruby claims, booping Weiss on the nose. "And you know it!"

Weiss giggles as they head inside, followed by their guests. Blake is the last one to step inside, and loiters by the punch bowl as the happy couple cuts the cake. Crossing her arms she gives a happy sigh, but her ears droop a bit, betraying the slight melancholy in her mood.

Yang slides over next to Blake. "Something up? It's happy time right now!"

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm happy for them," Blake replies. "Just kinda jealous if I'm being perfectly honest."

"Is that so?" Yang sips down some punch and swirls the rest around her cup. "I mean it's not like no one's interested. I for one, am very interested." She winks at Blake.

Blake smiles, and uncrosses her arms to put one around Yang's middle, "I know you are, trust me, I know… I just look around, and it doesn't look like something I'll ever have. At least from Ruby's side. My parents wouldn't approve of me, and the things I've done… let alone any wedding of mine."

"You sure about that? I mean your parents couldn't possibly be so bad." Yang takes another sip of her punch. "You try talking to them recently?"

Blake shakes her head, "No… They live over in Menagerie, and I haven't been there in years."

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Just visit them!" Yang pats Blake roughly on the back. "I'm sure it won't descend into a cat fight!"

Blake's ears go flat to her head, and she grips Yang's ass hard enough to dig her fingernails into her through the dress she wears. "I swear, I will bite you… and you won't like it."

Yang shudders noticeably and definitely not from fear or intimidation. "Ooh~ Scary~"

Blake releases her with a slight sigh, "...Well… I suppose things will be tough at Beacon without Weiss, and Ruby… Guess there's a surplus of time to plan a trip." She looks down as she picks up a cup of punch. "...I… would rather not go though… not alone at any rate…"

"Then I'll pack my bags! We can be out by tomorrow if you want!" Yang replies confidently. "Not like I have many bags to carry anyway."

Blake's ears shoot straight up, and she looks over to her out the corner of her eye, "...Really?"

"Absolutely! Just enjoy the party first. Cake and all that. Ruby would be disappointed if we didn't!" Yang takes Blake's hand and pulls her along into the party.


	13. Chapter 12, Part 2 (Final Chapter)

After the reception it's time to see the couple off. Qrow had made sure to clear an area around a seaside cabin of Grimm before setting it up for the couple's first married night together. As soon as they heard their teammates wanted to go to the tropical region of Menagerie Ruby had begged to go with them for a Honeymoon spot. So they'll be headed out in the morning.

But first comes the bouquet toss, where the bride decides by tradition of random chance who gets married next. So all the girls attending the wedding group up, waiting for Ruby to toss it backwards over her head.

Ruby over-accentuates her throw, sending the bouquet way higher than it needed to be. "Heads up!"

Winter was standing out of the range everyone else was standing at, not really caring to be involved. She suddenly notices the bouquet flying at her face and catches it before it can hit her. The guests chuckle, and a few of the girls pout softly in disappointment. Qrow looks exceptionally pleased, wagging his eyebrows at her from the sidelines, and raising a punch cup in congratulations.

Winter notices the looks and lifts up the bouquet, taking a few moments to let it sink in. "Oh…" She swallows loudly. "This is a turn of events."

And so comes the moment though the party guests get their chance to pelt the couple with rice as they get into a car rented just for the occasion, complete with their own chauffeur. Once inside it barely takes half an hour to reach the seaside cabin.

"Wow… This is all happening so fast…" Ruby brightens up. "And I'm enjoying every second of it!"

"Well your Semblance is Speed so I can imagine you don't like to take anything that slowly," Weiss comments, and then abruptly scoops her up to carry her over the threshold into the cabin bridal style. "Good thing too… I've been looking forward to this part, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold back."

Ruby giggles excitedly and bounces a bit in Weiss's arms. "I bet you are. I'm just happy that we have some time to ourselves."

Weiss carries her straight to the bedroom, and lies her on the bed, her eyes getting that look of sensual heat. "Not as happy as me… I can promise you that." Then she leans in, kissing Ruby as she gropes her breasts through the gown. Then she reaches around to start undoing the dozens of buttons holding the dress closed up the back.

Ruby helps Weiss undo the gown the best she can. As her gown is removed, it became obvious she hadn't even bothered to wear panties or a bra. "I made sure to give you easy access tonight~" She purrs seductively.

Weiss growls sensually as she carefully takes the veil headpiece off of Ruby, and tosses it away. She then starts to strip out of her own clothes as quickly, and carefully as she can. She doesn't want to ruin these outfits after all, but she's finally glad for a night she won't have to hold herself back with Ruby. This is a night meant to go all out.

Ruby reaches out and pokes Weiss's tip. "So how do you want to start, Weiss~?" She rubs her thumb slowly around Weiss's tip to tease her.

Weiss is so done with teasing it's not even funny. She hasn't even touched herself for a week to build up for this night. So she quickly scoops her hands into the backs of Ruby's knees, and pulls, yanking her hips off the bed as she dives face first to her snatch. She licks it liberally, panting with a blush already, and trying to get Ruby as moist as possible for what she plans to come next.

Ruby yelps in surprise when she falls back. "Oh Weiss~ You could have just asked!" She reaches down and spreads her pussy so Weiss can lick deeper.

Weiss doesn't respond, rubbing her rough tongue over the pink folds before her. She moans happily at the familiar taste, made all the more satisfying knowing this pussy is hers to fuck as she pleases now. And she's going to make full use of it.

Ruby moans along with each lick, a soft blush forming on her face. She shudders as she releases more precum for Weiss to enjoy. Weiss wraps her lips around the tight snatch, sucking as she runs the tip of her tongue on, and around Ruby's clit. She cracks open her eyes, letting Ruby see the beast of lust within her that promises Ruby a very rough night.

Ruby trembles a bit worriedly when she sees the look in Weiss's eyes. "Ok, Weiss. Let's make sure to have lots of fun tonight!" She places a hand on Weiss's head. "I won't need to sleep if you need to keep me up~" She pushes her hips against Weiss's face.

Weiss moans at the touch of her hand, and reluctantly pulls her face away. Then dropping Ruby's hips she crawls over her so her cock hangs, pointing at her pelvis. "If you have to sleep, I won't stop," she pants softly. "I'll just give you the best dreams you've ever had…" Lowering her hips she rubs her tip along Ruby's slit, shuddering in happiness with an erotic moan.

"Do as you want, Weiss. I'm here for you." Ruby licks her lips slowly, eager for what comes next. Weiss shudders with a smile, and then angles her hips downwards, pushing right into Ruby's pussy with an open-mouthed moan of joy.

"Ah~! Weiss~!" Ruby moans softly, her pussy tightening up to the familiar feeling of Weiss's cock.

"Finally," Weiss pants as she starts to thrust slow, but hard. "No more holding back…" Reaching up she grips the headboard of the bed, putting the force of her whole body into the rock of her hips, sending it all into Ruby's cooch.

"Yes~! Oh yes~!" Ruby moans louder and more erotically, enjoying how roughly Weiss pushes her cock in and out of her tight, little pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Weiss whines, it would almost sound helpless if it didn't look like she was trying to imprint the shape of her hips into Ruby's thighs. Then she starts going faster, leaning in with lips puckered for a kiss, her breasts bouncing under her.

Ruby moans louder as Weiss gets faster, the rough fucking bouncing her breasts around in quite an eye-catching way. Weiss wants to grab them, but that would mean sacrificing her leverage for her pounding. "Ruby you just feel too good wrapped around my cock," Weiss moans, her tongue hanging out a bit as she pants.

Ruby grabs her breasts herself and plays with them to give Weiss a show. "Y-you feel good inside of me too, Weiss… Mm~" She pushes her hips more against Weiss's, enjoying how their hips slapped loudly together.

Weiss moans, and mutters, "I'm gonna fill you up so hard your belly's gonna bloat long before you're pregnant~!" A delirious exaggeration obviously, but it makes Weiss' cock get more rigid as it swells a bit more in response to the mental image.

Ruby swirls her hips around a few time, playing with Weiss's cock inside of her. "I can't wait~!" She clenches her inner walls tighter, already feeling close to cumming.

Weiss flounders for breath as her dick gets hotter. Releasing the headboard she wraps her arms around Ruby as tightly as she can get, jackhammering her hips into Ruby as she cries, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming so hard!" Then she jerks, planting her hips firmly to Ruby's as the first heavy spurt fires from her tip deep inside Ruby's snatch.

"Yes~! So warm~!" Ruby moans erotically as she climaxes as well, her inner walls clenching up to suck in as much of Weiss's cum as possible. That first shot of cum feels like it goes on forever, and once it ends Weiss starts timing hard thrusts with the remaining spurts, all the while kissing Ruby deeply with a hungry passion. When she feels the climax ebb she just grinds her hips into Ruby's as their tongues wrestle for supremacy.

Ruby swirls her tongue around Weiss's and bucks her hips a few times to stir Weiss's cock around more. Weiss slowly releases her, panting hard as she jiggles her hips, watching Ruby's breasts bounce. Then she smiles with an almost drunken laugh. "There… done with the warmup…"

Ruby widens her eyes, swallowing nervously. "Warmup?"

Weiss suddenly pulls out of her, and drags her around to the edge of the bed, stroking her cock to keep it stiff as she lines herself up to take Ruby from a standing position. "Ah yeah," she moans. "This night is all for us… And so help me, you're never going to forget it…"

"O-ok." Ruby smiles at her. "Then I'm ready for you."

"We'll see," Weiss smirks, and as soon as her tip is in she plunges into Ruby, gripping her hips with enough force to leave finger imprints as she starts to rut into her. The bed starts to protest softly as most the light of sanity flees Weiss' eyes.

Ruby yelps loudly when Weiss slips her cock back into her already cum-filled pussy.

"Ruby," Weiss pants. "Ruby… my Ruby… have to cum in my Ruby! Mmm-hmmm~!"

Ruby begins to moan again as Weiss pounds her cock into her even harder than before. Weiss leans in, licking, suckling, and nipping at Ruby's bouncing breasts possessively. "Mmmmmmmine~!"

"Oh, Weiss~! Harder~!" Ruby moans sluttily, her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Weiss spots the tongue, and lunges forward for a deep kiss, hilting herself in her wife as she starts hammering her hips straight downwards. The springs in the bed push Ruby's pussy back up as Weiss draws back, slamming them all the harder together as Weiss prepares to empty a second load into her, her eyes rolling back behind closed lids.

Ruby feels herself close to cumming again as well. She holds back the best she can so she is ready to take in Weiss's cum the second she dumps it into her.

Weiss moans like a whore as she suddenly presses as hard into Ruby as she can, pouring a generous second helping into her. "Mmmmm'yeah~! Take it, take it all Ruby," she moans loudly.

"I-I'm trying!" Ruby releases her second climax ten seconds after Weiss released her second. "Ah~!"

Weiss gyrates her hips, panting heavily as she suckles on several spots on Ruby's neck, leaving love bites. "Aaaaahh… I love you Ruby~!"

"I love you too, Weiss~!" Ruby cries out, still sensitive from her climax.

Weiss may be panting, but the energy moving her hips says she's not tired enough to stop anytime soon. Without pulling out she turns Ruby over onto her knees, and then starts trusting, taking her Doggie style this time.

Ruby staggers slightly forward with each thrust from Weiss. She buries her fingers in the cloth of the bed to try to hold herself in place as Weiss continues to pound her pussy from behind. Weiss grips, and slaps Ruby's tiny ass, her sex-drunk mind getting an idea. She slips two fingers into her mouth, lubricating them with plenty of saliva before trying to slip two fingers into Ruby's back door as she pounds her baby maker.

Ruby moans even more as Weiss's finger slip into her tight ass. "C-careful with that, Weiss! Ah~!" She wiggles her ass a bit to ease Weiss's fingers in.

"Oh you like me inside you," Weiss moans deeply, slipping her fingers in up to the knuckles. "Doesn't matter where, huh~? But that's okay… I was born with a cock just so I could stuff it in you!"

"I-it's too much, Weiss-! I'm gonna cum again-!" Ruby clenches Weiss's cock inside of her and cums first this time, coating Weiss's length with her warmth.

Weiss tilts her head back, wiggling her fingers around rapidly in her ass before pulling them out, and spanking her once. She hilts herself again as she feels Ruby's walls get tighter than ever, and it milks a third orgasm right out of her. Weiss can almost feel Ruby's womb drinking it up directly.

Reaching under her she rubs Ruby's belly in slow circles. "Mmm… This pussy was made for dick… And my dick was made for this pussy…" Smiling she leans forward, pressing a tender kiss to Ruby's cheek as she tapers out her climax.

Ruby shudders from all the hot cum filling her up and leaking out of her pussy. "M-more?"

Weiss licks her lips, and steps back, pulling Ruby with her so the younger woman can stand, her front half bent on the bed. "Oh yeah, I got plenty more Ruby. Just shake your ass for me, ride my cock~!"

Ruby shakes her ass as she was asked. "O-ok, Weiss~" She intentionally makes sure her ass bounces around a bit when she shakes it. Weiss watches the show happily, one hand wrapped around her side as she occasionally smacks that bouncing ass to spur her wife on faster.

"Eek-!" Ruby shakes her ass as if obeying Weiss's thoughts. Weiss pants faster, and faster as she starts thrusting her hips into the shakes, and groans as she gives a harder smack, "Oh I'm cumming again~!"

Ruby tenses up to take it. "Go ahead, Weiss~! Fill me up with all you have~!"

Weiss grabs her hips as she cries out in another orgasm, angling her hips upwards so that she lifts Ruby off her heels with each thrust timed with a spurt of her cock. By this point Ruby is so full she dribbles down both their legs.

After that Weiss takes full control again, taking Ruby in every way she can imagine. She fucks Ruby against a wall, in a handstand with her legs spread, over the table in the next room, even pressed to the bedroom window. Weiss is so determined to empty her cum into Ruby that by the time the sun starts to set she can hardly stand.

Lying in their bed she tries to wiggle her toes, but has trouble feeling them. At the same time she's pushing Ruby's face weakly towards her sticky cock, staring out the window at the horizon of the sea.

Ruby seems to have gotten much weaker through the night. She slowly licks Weiss's tip, unable to do much else. Weiss smiles, and pulls Ruby up so she can kiss her. With a groan she slips her cock into Ruby's snatch again, this time trying to plug her up. Then she nuzzles cheeks with her, pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"I love you… my Ruby," she mutters, and kisses her sweetly.

"I...love you too, Weiss…" Ruby was starting to nod off.

Weiss smiles, and lays on top of her. Together they slowly drift off into the best dreams they've ever had.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Ending notes, and IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!**_

 _ **Wolfe :**_ Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. To all those who Reviewed, your support was most appreciated… up to Chapter 10. I'm not sure why that set everyone off like piranhas given a bucket of chum, but we moved past it.

In other news, sadly this story will not remain on this site much longer. The folks of the Critics United forum have decided that we are in clear violation of the Rules, and Guidelines of this site. However we will be working on a sequel sometime in the near future, and while it will not be a smut fic like this one it will still be full of fanservice, so we can still post it here. Details on where to find Winter Heat again will be provided with the starting chapter of the sequel.

However, while my coauthor may have a different opinion, I do not blame these critics. I blame the administration of this site as a whole. Their idea of what distinguishes M from a MA rating is asinine at best, and there wouldn't be so much smut on this site if they took the time to personally review the stories before allowing them to be posted on the site. That's what the admins on the site FimFiction do, so don't bother saying it's too much work to be reasonably done.

At any rate, I hope to see you all in the next book, and seeing your feedback!

KEEP GOING STRONG!

 _ **Outlaw:**_ I'm tired. That is the majority of my author's notes. Like nearly all the chapters have notes of me saying I'm tired. Chapter 10 was a shit show wasn't it? Yeah, that chapter was originally meant to be much less serious. That overly serious tone carried on to chapter 11. Can't say I enjoyed the change of tone, but I wrote half of it, so I will be taking quite a bit of blame. Chapter ten's basic concept was mainly my idea after all… One chapter of the swap, that was it. Amazing how one chapter can set shit ablaze, huh? No wonder I write more casual stories now… As for the critics Wolfe mentioned, I have no idea what to think of them. The fact that one came out of nowhere with nothing RWBY faved or written did strike me as odd. Guess if a critic would go all this way for this one story as opposed to several thousand others, I should take it as a good sign. At least he found it, and I can be happy when people find a story I worked on. Originally I viewed this story as going on much longer so we could do more White Rose before the end, we even had several other chapters we decided to remove. The cookie just crumbles with what fits, so...yeah. That's a thing. God I sound like a stinker here… People probably hate me for sounding rougher than Wolfe…


End file.
